


Stiles Stilinski Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 111
Words: 86,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Stiles Stilinski imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles could tell from across the field that you’d had a bad day, having seen throughout the week how the little things pilled on, refusing to ask for help you seemed to deflate in front of his very eyes.

 

“Stilinski!” Coach yelled when a ball sailed through the air and Stiles missed it, only to be smacked in the face with it.

 

“Sorry Coach.” Stiles muttered, glancing back to see you’d hurried off into the school.

“What’s up with (Y/N)?” Scott asked as they trudged back into the locker rooms.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t had a chance to talk to her yet.” Stiles grumbled, rushing to get done in the locker rooms so he could find you.

 

When he finally did find you, you were too flustered to even notice him, stopping only to try and pry your locker open which was stuck. After several furious thumps and your back splitting open you hurried off to one of the empty rooms at the back of the school leaving Stiles staring after you with an overwhelming feeling of uselessness.

 

“(Y/N)?” Stiles whispered as he knocked on the door of the storage room and found you sat on some old gym equipment.

 

“Hi Stiles.” You snuffled and he frowned sadly, climbing up to sit with you.

 

“I got your stuff that fell out of your bag, I drove to the deli you like and got you lunch too.” He smiled when you let out a watery laugh.

 

“I can’t pay you back.” You mumbled but he frowned and shook his head.

 

“My treat.” He smiled again when you seemed to be happier for a moment before looking away from him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” You gave your usual reply and he sighed as he tangled his hand with yours.

 

“No (Y/N), please just tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” He begged softly and you turned back to face him with tears streaking down your cheeks.

 

“Everything’s gone wrong all at once, I might not get my scholarship, my jobs cutting my hours and might not need me anymore, I’m sure I failed all my tests and I can’t concentrate on any of my studying because it’s so confusing and I have to help Lydia with stuff and…” You let out in a long heaving breath.

 

“Whoa, whoa (Y/N), slow down.” Stiles chuckled, wiping away the fresh tears that dribbled down your cheeks.

 

“Oh Stiles, if you didn’t want me to tell you, you shouldn’t have asked.” You sighed and went to cry again but he quickly hugged you, flopping back onto the gym mats with you in his arms.

 

“I want to know (Y/N) but if you keep worrying about everything all at once you’re only going to feel worse.” He sighed in relief when your head rested on his shoulder and you let him stroke your hair as he spoke. “Deaton needs someone to cover Scott’s hours when he’s doing pack stuff, if you wanted you could do the training program the school has with Melissa and the nurses.”

 

“Really?” You asked, your voice muffled against him.

 

“Yeah, I can help you study, so can Lydia and I bet if you included Kira more she’d love to help out with your Lydia stuff… unless it’s like, weird girly Banshee stuff that should be kept between you two… (Y/N)?” He smiled when he moved so he could look at you and found you fast asleep, exhausted from worry and your cheek stuck to his shirt, still damp with tears.

 

He carefully climbed down off the mats with you in his arms, grabbing your lunch as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and headed to the front desk.

 

“Hi, sorry (Y/N)’s not feeling well… I’m going to take her home.” Stiles told the woman who eyed him worriedly as he hurried away before she could object. “Let’s get you home and into bed, I’ll call Dad and tell him to bring stuff for dinner.” He muttered, kissing your forehead as he carefully put you in the back, not wanting to wake you.


	2. Chapter 2

“What am I supposed to do?” Stiles asked Scott and Malia as the wo of them hurried beside him.  
“Why is it so bad that she talks to other people?” Malia asked as they stopped to split off and head to separate classes.  
“Guys, she talks to other guys.” Stiles growled which caused Scott to chuckle and glance over to the gate where you were sat on the hood of the Jeep as you chatted to someone.  
“Just relax Stiles, you’re panicking over nothing.” Scott insisted, rolling his eyes when Stiles spotted you, eyes glowing as he pushed between them. 

“Excuse me, I’ll see you guys later.” He grumbled. “Hey!”  
“Stiles seriously.” You complained as he stared at the person you’d been chatting with until they left.  
“For all you know they could have been a bad guy.” Stiles defended as he picked you up off the car and carried you round to your side and set you down.  
“Because I, a werewolf, could not possibly defend myself from a nerdy teen.” You sighed dramatically, turning to face him only to jump a little when you realised he’d moved in.  
“We need to get home.” He sighed after staring at you for a moment.

******************************************************************************************

Stiles lent on the doorframe of your class as you chatted with your professor, laughing as he showed you something, making Stiles growl quietly enough for only you to hear him.  
“I should go, thanks.” You smiled and waved at the tutor, hurrying out to the corridor to find Stiles had gone.  
“He’s a funny guy huh?” Stiles asked as he came back after chatting with someone.  
“Stiles seriously, what is your problem?” you grumbled.

“My problem?” He hissed. “I’m your alpha but everyone in the world seems to get more attention that I do, all it takes is a joke from another guy and you laugh and flirt but try and do anything with you and I get back chat and hate.”  
“Whatever Stiles, come find me when your egos in check and you stop being a possessive ass.” You grumbled, storming away knowing he’d be waiting for you to finish your next class so you skipped it and went home to work on your projects.

******************************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Stiles called as he came home, panicking when he couldn’t find you anywhere.  
“Trying to have a shower!” You yelled with as much sarcasm as you could muster.  
“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He complained and let himself into the bathroom as you grabbed at your towel.   
“I was trying to get some time away from you.” You grunted which made him glower at you.

For a moment, he just stared at you, slowly moving forwards as he seemed to find the words he was looking for. “You know I don’t like being like this right, but I’m on my own and the only pack member I have is working against me constantly.”  
“You have Scott” You pointed out, stepping back to create more space between the two of you but he just followed.  
“No, not anymore, being alphas in the same pack was to hard so now we have our own separate packs.” He stopped when you hesitated. “I’m your alpha (Y/N), I get a sick feeling in my stomach if I can’t find you, when I have nightmares I check in on you because the sound of you sleeping sooths me.”

“Weird.” You mumbled, both of you jumping when your back and his hands hit the shower wall at the same time.  
“I just need some kind of submission from you, we’re a pack of two and I don’t know how well I can protect you, you don’t even have to let me mark you with a bite just talk to me.” He sounded desperate and his hands had slid down the wall to wrap around your waist as he nuzzled into your neck.  
“Stiles I….” You started to mumbled reassurance to him but he cut you off.  
“I just need a text now and then when I don’t see you all day, if you cut classes let me know you got home ok… tell me if things are bothering you so I can fix them, like an alpha.” He growled the word Alpha so roughly it sent a shiver through you.

You didn’t know what to say, you could tell he’d intended to tell you off but ended up spewing his feelings out of relief. You moved your hair out of the way, leaning to the side as you leant in the hesitant kiss he placed on your neck.

“It’s ok.” You whimpered when his fangs extended and a sudden jolt of pain snapped through you as he bit down, pulling away with his eyes glowing red in the dim light of the bathroom.  
“Mine.” He snarled, slowly turning to a hum as he watched his bite knit together and leave a pail scar. To the human eye there would be nothing there but anything Stiles thought of as a threat would know that he’d marked you.  
“Yours.” You agreed, nuzzling into him as his hands slid under your towel.


	3. Chapter 3

“I marked her but now Theo is all over her and I’m not even sure if she understands what the mark means.” Stiles ranted to Lydia.  
“Stiles eyes.” She sighed and glanced over to where you and Theo were sat studying.  
“Thanks… I’m just saying we’re moving back to Beacon Hills which means even more competition and what if someone bites her and remarks her?” Stiles sighed as the bus finally came to a stop and he was met with the sight of his Dad leaning against the Jeep.  
“Hello you two, all the stuff arrived ok so the house just needs the pair of you.” He greeted while you waved to Theo and Lydia who headed off to meet Scott.

“Great, we can head right over?” Stiles asked and grabbed the keys from his Dad, smiling as they caught up while you climbed into the back of the Jeep.  
When Stiles finally stopped the Jeep you’d reached a large house that backed onto the woods. He informed you that there was a large basement for ‘wolf problems’ and enough room for the pack to grow comfortably.  
What he didn’t tell you is that he’d only manage to get one bed and he wouldn’t be able to get another for a while. This meant that unlike back at college you would have to spent the nights sleeping next to your alpha.

“So you like Theo?” He asked as he flopped onto the bed, taking a mental not to buy more light bulbs as you both lay in semi darkness.  
“Not really, he’s more interesting than Lydia.” You sighed which had Stiles chuckling as he looked over at you.  
“She’s very interesting.” He insisted which made you crinkle your nose and shake your head as you rolled your eyes.  
“Just because you want to bend her over a table doesn’t make her interesting.” You muttered and Stiles shot up when he realised that there was a distinct jealous tone in your voice.

“You want me to bend you over a table… we’d have to buy one first but I mean if you wanted.” He offered which made you laugh.  
“What ever nerd.” You sighed and covered your eyes with your arms. You looked back at him when a growl rumbled through the room and when your eyes met his were glowing red which had you whimpering submissive, the bite on your neck tingling.  
“You need to be more respectful.” Stiles warned which made you swallow as you nodded.  
“Yes.” You muttered until he cocked his head and still looked unimpressed. “Yes… Alpha?”

“Take your shirt off.” He muttered while looping his fingers into your shorts, glancing up to check if you were ok with him stripping you down.  
He smiled when you nodded, eyes flashing as he kissed down your thighs, letting the shorts drop to the floor, before kissing back up and planting a last kiss through your damp panties.  
He started a pattern. Kissing up to your neck then down, his tongue teasing your breasts and any skin he could reach as he gently rubbed your clit until your panties were soaked.

He groaned when his jeans grew tight and held your gaze as he stripped down, smirking when you sucked on your bottom lip to stop the moan escaping you as his hard on sprang free.  
By the time he grew impatient enough to rip off your panties he was hard, precome dripping from the head of his cock as he pulled your legs around his waist.

“You’re mine Princess.” He growled in your ear, nipping at your earlobe as he rested his elbows either side of you. “So do you belong to Theo?”  
“No.” You answered quickly which was rewarded by a sharp thrust and a groan from Stiles as he waited for you to adjust to his size.  
He continued his movements but this time they remained slow, dragging his body against yours as he hummed while pressing sloppy kisses to your neck. “What about Scott, you belong to him?”  
“No… Alpha.” You whimpered but your voice lifted to a moan as he rewarded your answer with another hard thrust.

“Such a good girl when you want to be.” He mumbled as he nipped at the skin just below your ear, smiling into the kiss he pressed there when a groan caught in your throat.  
Stiles stayed relatively quiet after that, the only sounds he made were soft grunts and gentle encouragements as he slowly moved on leg over his shoulder, gripping your hips as he fucked into you so hard the plasterboard started to crack with each of his thrusts and smack of the headboard.  
“Come on Princess I Know you’re close, I need you to cum for me.” He growled his voice almost lost in animalistic need. Your fingers dug into his back while he used one to brace himself on the headboard.

Your orgasm washed over you and forced your body to arch up against Stiles whose grip on the headboard caused the whole thing to crack down the middle and a huge chunk to come away in his hand as he let a snarl ripped from his chest.  
“It’s a shame.” He muttered as he peppered you with kisses and pulled a few splinters from your hair. Watching you in awe as you recovered he almost forgot what he was saying. “All your hard work marking me will be gone in a few hours… guess we’ll just have to do this more often.” He winked at you and chuckled when all he received was a moan before laying next to you and tracing patterns on your skin.


	4. Chapter 4

“I dunno what’s wrong with her Scott, she’s acting like she’s nervous.” Stiles rubbing his hands together as he thought over catching you last night, he didn’t know what you were doing but you screamed at him for checking in on you like he normally did before he went to bed.  
“Maybe she’s just out grown you tucking her in?” Scott offered, waving at one of their friends who had begged the entire pack to support them at the school’s talent show, Malia had been curious to the pack ended up agreeing.

“Scott, when there’s a thunder storm she gets in my bed and makes me call Derek!” Stiles sighed. “Also, have I told you that he never picks up but he seems to always tell when it’s her calling, even on my phone!”  
“Well he did save her from getting eaten by me… Peter, Isaac, Boyd and Cora so she’s going to trust him I guess.” Scott chuckled but Stiles shook his head.  
“Ok then what about her skipping out on Liam?” Stiles asked pointing at the wolf who was trying to gain your attention despite it being clear that you were lost in your thoughts.

“You don’t like Liam having a crush on her so why is it a bad thing they’re not hanging out?” Scott frowned, stopping at his locker.  
“Because she has a very safe brand of rebellion that I know all about and if she’s up to something it’s big and something new because I don’t know about it!” Stiles babbled rather quickly which made Scott shake his head.  
“Brand of rebellion?” He chuckled, laughing when Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I call it the (Y/N) Stilinski’s safe rebellion, she stays out after curfew but never more than ten minutes longer and she’s always with Kira or Malia, she’ll throw a hissy fit but clean up straight after and apologise and when she sneaks out late at night it’s to meet Liam at the end of the garden.” Stiles explained.  
“Well maybe she thinks your Dad has enough to worry about with you and is trying to make it easy for him?” Scott smiled and waved at Kira and Allison as they walked into the school, chatting quietly.  
“Hey, I’m not the one that got bit by a werewolf… are we really going to the talent thing tonight, I want to find out what (Y/N)’s up to?” Stiles sighed, waving to you only to let his hand flop to his side when you ignored him.

“Yeah we have to.” Scott mumbled, hugging Kira as they joined them.  
“Has your sister died her hair?” Allison asked Stiles who nodded.  
“Yeah she wanted to stand out more and make people think I wasn’t her brother.” Stiles tutted and glanced over at a pouting Liam who was calling after you.

*****************************************************************************************

“Do we tell them they were awful… why did we even watch them perform they’re not exactly part of our group?” Stiles hissed to Scott who shrugged.  
“It’s not that bad.” He muttered back as the announcer came back onto the stage.  
“And for our next…”  
“Where’s (Y/N) wasn’t she supposed to be coming?” Liam asked, popping his head between the two as he looked to see if you were sat in their row.

“I don’t know where she is, I’ll find her later!” Stiles grumbled, shoving Liam’s head back.  
“(Y/N) Stilinski!”  
“Wait she’s performing?” Stiles muttered, glancing at Scott who shrugged, letting Kira and Malia pull them towards the front of the stage.  
“I didn’t know she was performing this is awesome, she’s so good at singing!” Kira hummed happily as Lydia and Allison pushed towards them.  
“Yeah Dad was just saying the same thing.” Allison agreed, waving at you when you came out.

“She looks nervous!” Stiles yelped. “She pukes when she’s nervous… she’ll be so embarrassed.”  
“Stiles she’ll be fine, she’s got this.” Lydia sighed, grabbing his shoulder to stop your brother climbing on the stage and effectively kidnapping you.  
The music started and the look of terror didn’t leave your eyes, even Scott was thinking about hopping on the stage to help you. But then you started singing and Stiles’ jaw dropped.  
“Dude listen to her, you rock little sis!” He yelled, making you blush and almost trip over your words.

“I love this song, Lydia plays it in the car all the time!” Malia squealed.  
By the time, you’d finished the song your fear of singing in front of the school and the parents had vanished and been replaced with utter embarrassment as the pack danced and cheered in front of the stage.

****************************************************************************

“Hey kiddo you were great!” Stiles greeted as you came off the stage and waited for a winner to be announced.  
“Thanks Stiles.” You mumbled shakily.  
“Yeah you were perfect, you can sing to me any time.” Liam added as he slid between you and your brother.  
“Alright Buddy back up, I’ll punch you in the throat werewolf or not.” Stiles grumbled protectively.

“Sing it again!” Malia demanded, shaking you a little as if it would get you to start.  
“Malia, you were so good!” Allison grinned happily, Chris agreeing when he came to join the group.  
“Thanks, but I won’t win.” You smiled despite what you said and Scott rolled his shoulders.  
“Why not who told you that?” He snapped.

“You’re stepping on my lines here.” Stiles chuckled, looking at you as if to question you.  
“Well I’m not very popular I mean… the others are.” You smiled when Liam hugged you.  
“Don’t worry (Y/N), we can find you a trophy even if you don’t win.” Liam wiggled his eyebrows and leapt back when Stiles growled and had to be caught by Scott and Malia.  
“Dig a hole… wolves’ bane… stick you… can’t climb.” Stiles blabbered out his plot for revenge but you were too busy listening to the announcer who gave out the runner up prizes.

“Hey your friend got second place.” Chris muttered to Allison.  
“The winner is… (Y/N) Stilinski!” The announcer called.  
For a moment, you stared with your mouth hung open until Kira bounced into your line of sight grinning proudly.  
“You did it, you won!” She squealed.

“I… won… but I can’t win things.” You whispered.  
“Why not?” Chris chuckled as the pack tugged you towards the stage.  
“Stilinski’s don’t win thing.” You sighed, glancing at Stiles who shoved you onto the stage.  
“Congratulations, you can enter the county competition and if you win that it’s a full scholarship…” You stopped listening, staring at the trophy and the ribbon they handed you.

“You did it!” Stiles grinned, chuckling when he saw you were still stunned. “Kiddo you won!”  
“Won.” You whispered in awe as they led you outside, chatting excitedly.  
“Dude is she ok, you called her Kiddo and she didn’t punch you?” Scott asked wearily.  
“Oh, yeah she’s fine, Stilinskis’ don’t normally win stuff like this, once she gets outside and the fresh air hits her she’ll be bouncing around like that time I won the Lacrosse match.” Stiles grinned at Scott who’s eyes widened.

Sure, enough you got to the Jeep and lost it, bouncing around, squealing happily as you giggled. Malia and Liam seed to fuel your excitement by getting riled up and the three of you started racing around the carpark.  
“Scott control your betas they’re being a bad influence, if she gets too excited she won’t sleep!” Stiles joked as he watched you lap the Jeep and plough into him.  
“I won!” you repeated over and over as you bounced on the spot.

“I know, in the car, it’s late and I know for a fact that you’re behind on your homework for three classes.” He pointed to the Jeep which you climbed into after hugging everyone good bye. “Proud of you… you did that all on your own, I couldn’t have done it.”  
“Thanks… can you help with my homework, I’ve been practising instead off…” you mumbled.  
“Yeah sure no… problem.” He smiled when he glanced over and saw you’d fallen asleep with your head against the window.


	5. Chapter 5

“Excuse me are you done with that?” A boy asked as you jotted down notes from a book in front of you.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I was just reading about this fox demon thing and it sounds so interesting!” You gasped with a grin.  
“Urm, yeah ok cool but could I borrow it?” He asked, glancing over the library at a group gathered around a table.  
“Oh, sure.” You smiled and handed him the book.

“Thanks, cute accent by the way.” He called, waving and hurrying over to the group who muttered to each other before staring at you and shaking their heads.  
“Thanks…” You muttered to yourself as you watched them.  
You missed your friends, America was very different from England, starting with the fact that it hadn’t rained for two weeks. But seeing the boy and his friends talking with each other, pouring over a book like you and your friends would have made it hurt even more.

“Hey um thanks for the book here, we photocopied what we needed… you’re new right?” He asked, smiling friendly as he raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, been here a week, still haven’t met many people though mostly because I’m always studying but I’m hoping to get into a good college here which is why I moved in with my Aunt.” You blabbered, helplessly unloading in a long babble as he nodded.

“Cool, well I’m Stiles so… see you around I guess.” He waved and joined his friends again, leaving you to hug your book to your chest.  
“I’d like to check this out please.” You mumbled to the librarian.

*********************************************************************

“Hello?” you called when you hurried downstairs for a glass of water and found the backdoor open.  
“(Y/N) are you sneaking out with your friends?” Your Aunt called from her office.  
“No!” You called back. “I’d have to have friends for that.” You mumbled as you made your way up to your room, stopping and almost dropping your glass when you found someone sat on your bed.

“We could be friends.” The person drawled and you frowned.  
“Stiles… from the library?” you asked confused as to why he was there or how he’d opened the door.  
“If you want, can’t be a real name, though can it?” He chuckled. “You could call me Void or… seeing as we’re friends, Nogi?”  
“Nogi?” You asked nervously glancing to your book on the desk in the corner of your room.

“Yeah Nogi.” He smirked when you nodded slowly. “Anyway, you should get to sleep…”  
You watched as he walked downstairs, seemingly able to escape your house without detection. You weren’t sure if you should say something or if your Aunt would think you’d snuck him inside so you decided to stay quiet about it, grabbing the book and snuggling into your bed, reading until you fell asleep.

*****************************************************************************

“Curious thing, aren’t you?” Void drawled as you found his hiding spot.  
“You!” You gasped, the book dropping to your feet with a loud thump.  
“I’m guessing you’re not with the werewolf or the boy which is odd because he seems to worry about you, how long have ton known him?” Void asked, your eyes widening at the sight of a blade in his hands.

“I only spoke to him at the Library he needed to borrow the book.” You whimpered and he seemed satisfied with the answer.  
“You look afraid so I guess you know who I am.” Void sighed, twirling the blade as he stepped towards you.  
“No… yes… I think, but Nogitsune aren’t real.” You mumbled and he chuckled, Smokey figures filling the room.  
“I’m very real little one, we’re going to be friends.” He decided pointing the knife at you before waving a hand to the figures who vanished again.

“Friends?” You asked, fear keeping you frozen to the spot as he approached.  
“Smart enough to follow a book here to my hiding spot, but you’re alone which makes you sad and suffering which I could use.” He hummed, you weren’t sure if he was talking to you or just out loud. “You’re going to hide me in your room, feeling like you do you’ll be a great food source for me and the werewolf won’t notice.”  
“Werewolf?” You asked quietly as he gripped your arm and steered you out of the basement you’d found him in.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know, I was going to kill you.” Stiles’ voice drawled out as he strolled into his room.  
“Stiles?” You asked only for the boy to shake his head.  
“No, he’s in here… very annoying, I don’t know how you all put up with him for so long.” He stopped in front of you, eyeing you like a curious cat.  
“We like him, he’s important to us.” You insisted, flinching when he reached out and brushed his fingers through his hair, skimming your cheek.

“Are you important to him?” He asked, although you could see in his eyes he already knew, that he just wanted to how it would make you feel to admit it.  
“No, he is in love with my sister.” You whispered. He hummed, crouching slightly so that he could look into your eyes.  
“But you like him?” He asked as you held Stiles’ or rather void’s gaze.  
“Yes, I always have but, I’ve lived in my big sister’s shadow for everything, why stop at the boys I really like?” You sighed, frowning when he played with the tears that escaped and ran down your cheeks.

“You know, he wanted you to do something but… seeing as he’s hurt you so badly, he probably shouldn’t get to ask you.” Void hummed.  
“He wanted me to do something?” You asked and he nodded.  
“He needs you to talk to Scott, pretty soon, Scott’s got a message for you or something… even wrote down the address on this but I doubt you’d want to do it for him seeing as he doesn’t notice you.” Void smiled when you reached for the paper and nodded.  
“I’ll go and get Scott.” You mumbled, leaving the fox smiling to himself.

**********************************************************************

“You know she was almost desperate to please him, the little errand I sent her on didn’t even make sense.” Void teased.  
“Where is my sister!?” Lydia hissed, wanted to slap the boy in front of her even if it did look like Stiles.  
“He was screaming and begging me to leave her alone… did you know he doesn’t actually like you Lydia, he feels bad that she’s a year younger and he doesn’t want her to get the wrong impression… disgustingly sweet.” Void chuckled, watching Melissa stomp across the room.

“So, you’re telling me you tricked the youngest Martin, by telling her Stiles wanted her to do something?” Melissa asked glancing at Lydia who pushed forwards.  
“No, she’s smart she wouldn’t let you trick her.” Lydia snapped, glaring at Void who rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
“A sixteen-year-old crushing on an older boy, Lacrosse team, smart… she practically hurried off before I finished my sentence.” He laughed when Lydia shook her head.  
“Why would she even let you convince her to go?” She glanced at Melissa before looking back at him.

“Because she’s tired of living in the great Lydia Martin’s shadow.” He smirked and glanced between the two women. “If only she knew what Stiles would like to do with her, when they’re alone, he’s helping her study and she leans in to see what he’s writing…” He would have continued but Lydia snatched the tape off the coffee table, securing it over Void’s mouth.

“Stiles, we know you’re in there, ever since you set your eyes on (Y/N) you’ve looked after her so we need you back… you know her better than… than Lydia does and she’s her big sister so you need to figure out how to get him to tell us where she is because we’re doing all we can on this end.” She smiled sadly and stepped away from him, glancing at Lydia who was trying to hide her tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Normally you’d cheer for Stiles, it had been a tradition since forever, no matter what one of you was doing the other would cheer you on. But today you didn’t feel like cheering. Stiles spotted you as he went to take his shot and smiled to himself, you were his lucky charm but as he swung to score you stayed utterly silent.  
“Stilinski, we’re aiming for the goal not the carpark!” Finstock yelled at Stiles.  
“Yeah s…sorry coach.” Stiles mumbled as he glanced up at you.

“Go Stiles you can do it!” Lydia cheered from the other side of the bleachers.  
“I’d have scored if (Y/N) had cheered.” Stiles told Scott who frowned, glancing over with surprise to see you silently watching them, smiling when he waved and you waved back.  
“She looks upset, what’d you do?” Scott asked as you started to grab your things and leave.  
“Why is it something I did, why can’t she just be emotional?” Stiles asked when you rubbed your eyes and started to hurry off.

“Because when we were eight and you stole her Halloween candy you cried, she ate your candy too, when you upset her last year she calmly set up your room to pelt you with paintball bullets.” Scott started to list things off as Stiles groaned, hurrying over to you, claiming to need a drink when Coach yelled at him.  
“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” He asked and quickly tried to wrap you up into a bear hug.  
“Nothing, let go!” You snapped making him frown when he let you push him away.

“Hey what’s up?” Lydia asked with a friendly smile as she jogged over, rubbing your shoulder when she saw you were upset. “Do you want to go somewhere and talk?”  
“No, I’m fine.” You snapped when you glanced up at Stiles and saw the way he was gazing at Lydia.  
“Are you sure cause we…” She started again but you just couldn’t keep yourself contained.  
“I said NO!” You yelled, sending Stiles flying backwards into the bleachers which promptly collapsed as you tried to calm yourself, not noticing when Scott hurried you away.

“What’s wrong with you?” He sighed once he’d gotten you away from the people who had flocked around the bleachers.  
“Why is everyone asking that?” You asked quietly.  
“Because we’re worried about you.” Scott sighed.  
“Oh yeah, so worried.” You waved a hand in Stiles’ direction.

Scott frowned when Stiles pushed up, despite holding his arm and checked on Lydia who hadn’t been injured or even affected by your outburst. Scott sighed and pulled you into a hug, the gesture causing you to clutch onto the Alpha’s shirt and sob.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hut anyone, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” You mumbled.  
“It’s ok (Y/N).” Scott muttered as he wrapped his arms around you.

*****************************************************************

“Stop ignoring me!” You growled finally when Stiles refused to engage in any attempt to talk.  
“Oh, I’m sorry for being a little mad that you threw me into the bleachers for no reason.” Stiles grunted sarcastically.  
“I said I’m sorry and I even fixed your arm.” You pouted a little despite not meaning to. “I’m sure you’re just so worried about perfect lady Lydia.” You muttered under your breath.

“So, she was right you hate her.” Stiles said as he turned to face you.  
“I don’t hate her, I hate you!” You yelped and he flinched.  
“Oh, well great, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear right now, good to know.” He defended, his voice shaking slightly as he shook his head. “Why… tell me why and I can stop?”

“Because of you and your stupid smile, your irritatingly cute turned up nose and your stupid face and it’s so infuriating when you do that thing with your tongue and it makes me blush, the way your fingers fiddle with mine when you’re nervous and…” You trailed off when you took in a shuddering breath, realising you were in such a state that Stiles was both frozen and trying to reach out to comfort you.  
“Tell me.” He insisted as he finally found his words and moved to cup your face as he wiped the tears away. “Come on magic girl, tell me so I can fix this.”

“You can’t fix it Stiles it’s just me being stupid.” You whispered.  
“For the love of God (Y/N), tell me what is going on in that head of yours because it’s killing me, I can’t stop whatever is making you like this from hurting you unless you let me know how to help.” Stiles all but begged as you pulled away.  
“Please don’t make me tell you Stiles.” You whimpered. “I don’t want to make you feel bad.”

“(Y/N) I’ve known you longer than anyone, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.” He sat at the foot of the hospital bed as you winced.  
“I sort of hate Lydia, but I shouldn’t because she’s nice and she’s my friend.” You mumbled after a deep breath. “Am I ugly?”  
“No!” Stiles gasped, gawking at you as you stared at your fingers, smiling when his tangled with yours.  
“Then why don’t you look at me the same why you look at Lydia?” You whimpered, tears dripping onto his hand as he stared at you for a moment.

He didn’t say a word, instead he did what he’d always do if you were crying, wrapped you up in his arms and cradled the back of your head, tangling his fingers into your hair as he soothed you with whispered jokes.  
“Are we still friends?” You asked reluctantly, not wanting Stiles to let go.  
“Forever.” He mumbled into your hair.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, what’s the problem?” Deaton asked as he thanked Lydia as who helped him clear away the last of the day’s clutter.  
“(Y/N) and Stiles, they won’t say anything’s wrong, I don’t think they want to bother us but…” Scott trailed off as Lydia came back into the room.  
“Yesterday’s game, Stiles sprained his ankle except it was (Y/N) that got hurt, it started as small things like bumps and bruises.” Lydia explained.  
“When they touch, each other does anything happen?” Deaton asked quickly.

“Yeah, an omega jumped out in front of the Jeep and sent them both of the road, once we sorted it he kissed her forehead and hugged her, she had a burn and heat stroke… why?” Scott asked.  
“I’m going to guess that Stiles thinks somethings wrong but as usual (Y/N) wants him to give her something concrete to prove his theory’s, right?” He asked fondly while bracing himself on the table in front of them.

“Pretty much.” Scott sighed.  
“The good news is that they won’t die… yet.” Deaton started and Lydia frowned.  
“Yet?” She asked and Deaton nodded.  
“They will keep interacting and eventually the contact will spark a fire, more like an explosion but there is a way to stop that from happening.” Deaton hesitated.  
“I’m guessing it’s the bad news and the difficult part?” Scott asked as he glanced up from the spot he’d been staring at on the table.

“If they come to the conclusion that they are soulmates buy themselves they should be able to shall we say extinguish the threat of combustion?” Deaton muttered.  
“So, we can’t help them at all?” Lydia and Scott asked in sync.  
“I suggest locking them in closets and getting them stuck in detention together.” Deaton offered as advice.

*********************************************************************

“Stiles you jerk.” You huffed as the teacher caught him passing a note Lydia had sent you, landing you both in detention.  
“Hey it’s not my fault.” He defended when you rolled your eyes at him.  
“You didn’t have to try and read it!” You hissed.  
“(Y/N)! Stiles! Outside until you both decide to pay attention like everyone else.” The teacher called. You didn’t even bother to grab your bag, Lydia would get it for you, plus it lessened the temptation to give up and head home.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N) I didn’t mean to!” Stiles blabbered.  
“You never mean to Stiles.” You sighed and pulled at the bottom of your flannel to straighten out the crinkles.  
“Come on, I’ll make it up to you!” He begged as you shuffled your feet.  
“Stiles the last time you made it up to me I threw up.” You huffed, sliding down the wall.

“Well I did say we should wait to finish your food before the Ferris wheel but you wouldn’t listen.” He defended with a light chuckle.  
“I’m surprised Lydia even sent a note down.” You hummed leaning your head on his shoulder as he gently traced his fingertips over your arm.  
“Stiles!” You yelped and jerked to your feet hissing at the burn that slowly emerged.  
“You’re telling me you don’t find it weird that when we touch it burns?” Stiles asked as he hurried to stop you running off.

“It’s just a coincidence.” You mumbled.  
“(Y/N), sweetheart, stop, this is not going away and I’ve let you avoid it long enough we have to talk about it.” Stiles cooed as he tried to stop you running off again.  
“Stiles just drop it!” You yelled and shoved past him, running into what you thought was a classroom but was actually a janitor’s closet.  
“Ok we need to talk about this because clearly there is something connecting the two of us, we’ve always been close…” Stiles whispered as he stood stiff in front of you, his arms by his side.

“Why’re you whispering?” You giggled.  
“We’re so close, I might touch you and like it felt like a moment for whispering.” Stiles explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, knocking something off a shelf which he scrambled to catch. When he stopped fiddling, he was nose to nose with you, your eyes meeting in the semi darkness, his chest heaving as he stared at you.  
“You’re so close I could kiss you.” He whispered.

“W-What?” You stuttered awkwardly. “If you hate me, I’ll miss you.” He snapped quickly, “Stiles…” You mumbled as his hands moved forwards to tug off your jumper, letting it pool at your feet.  
“We should go back to-” He suddenly leant forwards and planted a quick kiss on your lips. Instead of burning, it tingled right through you, sending a jolt to your abdomen which unfurled in a blaze of needy heat.

“I’m sorry I just had to-whoa!” He yelped as you yanked on his shirt so hard he fell into you. His hands moved over you, touching, teasing and memorizing every place and that reaction he received. Before either of you knew it, you were entirely naked, pinned against the closet wall with Stiles sucking at the spot just below your jaw, equally bare besides the pair of Batman boxers that pooled around his ankles.

“Oh, god Stiles!” You moaned as he pushed into you, lazily watching you arch away from the wall as your mouth fell open in a breathy moan. Watching you react as he fucked you became Stiles’ main focus, the way you moved and begged when he teased you, the deep grunting sound that caught in your throat when he thrusted harder and how your fingers were tangling into his hair.

“Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?” He asked suddenly, pausing his movements to frown at you.  
“Stiles!” You complained, causing him to chuckle when you used your legs to pull him into you.  
“You’re perfect, beautiful and so, so damn cute.” He blabbered, each word met with a thrust as he placed open-mouth kisses onto your neck until you couldn’t hold on any longer and you both came. A spark seemed to pop between the two of you, exploding and spreading like a shock wave as you held onto each other. 

“I love you.” You both breathed at the same time, coming down from your highs. ‘Good because I’ve been planning our life since I was like ten.” Stiles admitted as he blushed.  
“Dork.” You teased as you kissed him.  
“Your dork now.” He winked and wiggled his eyebrows.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you know what she said, she said let Stilinski talk, he knows more than google.” Stiles snapped as he rambled on.  
“Stiles you do always correct her.” Scott muttered and adjusted his straps.  
“Yeah and I wouldn’t do that if she wasn’t always wrong.” Stiles waved his arms about and glowered at where you were sat reading.

“But she isn’t always wrong that’s what she gets so annoyed about.” Scott smiled at you and let out a sigh as you caught onto what Stiles was saying and slammed your book shut.  
“Manners cost nothing, neither does a bloody smile!” Stiles yelled after you when you barged him out of your way.

********************************************************************** 

“It must suck.” A girl said as she leant on your locker. Stiles had been hurrying to his locker which was next to yours but he stopped when he saw the girls crowded around you and your head ducked so your hair fell in your face.  
“Yeah, you used to be smart but now you’re just dumb and ugly… Stilinski’s right you really don’t know anything. The girls laughed as the ringleader slapped your books out of your hand and the other knocked your glasses off and they skittered over to where Stiles was stood before walking away.

He quickly swiped your glasses off the ground and took some hesitant steps towards you as you slid down your locker and started to cry.  
“Hey, you ok… whoa hey chill out.” Stiles grabbed your shoulders when you shot to your feet and hit your head on your locker door. “You ok?”  
He rubbed your glasses on the edge of his hoodie to clean them before wiping your tears with his sleeve and sliding them into place. You didn’t expect him to pick up your books or sit next to you but he did, putting them on top of your bag as he glanced at you.

“Your head ok?” He asked after a while and you nodded, flinching when you touched the tender lump that had formed.  
“I can put some ice on it when I get home.” You snuffled and he nodded.  
“You know it’s not true what they said.” Stiles muttered and glanced at you as you started packing your bag up and reached up to swing your locker shut.  
“I know I’m smart.” You said before walking away.  
“Pretty to.” He mumbled as you flooded the hall with bright light by swinging the double doors open, leaving him to gather his thoughts.

**********************************************************************

“You alright son?” John asked as Stiles tucked into his dinner with an unusual amount of silence.  
“Yeah I guess.” Stiles grunted and slurped his milkshake until John gave him a look. “Fine no, it’s a girl thing.”  
“Lydia or (Y/N)?” He asked as he typed something into his computer and waited for Stiles to react.  
“(Y/N) … I mean she is the most frustrating and infuriating person I have ever met like I think I may hate everything about her.” Stiles yelped with a sigh.

“You mean (Y/N), the one whose tongue sticks out when she concentrates, pushes her glasses up her cute ass nose with a pen and is constantly forgetting that Coach has moved classes?” John chuckled when Stiles nodded.  
“Yeah that one, I don’t understand how she can be so smart and simultaneously a ginormous klutz.” Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes when John raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s she done today that’s got you so frustrated?” John sighed and inspected the salad his son had dumped in front of him.

“Nothing, it’s what I did.” Stiles muttered and went into uncharacteristic calmness.  
“Which was?” John watches Stiles lent on his knees and frowned.  
“She was being picked on and I comforted her… wiped her tears and picked her stuff up because… I felt, angry that they did that to her and like I didn’t want anyone else to comfort here but I don’t know why.” Stiles finished his drink and crushed his cup.

“You know I felt about a girl like that.” John told Stiles who’s eyes widened.  
“But then you married Mom.” He finished for the older Stilinski who chuckled  
“I married that girl.” John chuckled as Stiles’ eyes widened and he froze as he processed what had been said. “You like her so much which is why you’re frustrated by her.”

“That makes no sense.” Stiles muttered. “You think you could make like an official visit, she smacked her head and she’s probably got a concussion or something.”  
“Why don’t you just got and check up on her?” The Sherriff asked and Stiles made a snorted fake laugh sound.  
“Because we hate each other.” Stiles said and John nodded.  
“Of course you do son.” The sarcastic tone in John’s voice had Stiles frowning at his father.


	10. Chapter 10

“Stiles I’m going to start dinner, what do you want… is that the missing blue prints that were stolen from the school yesterday?” John sighed.  
“No I photocopied them and put the real ones back after you left the office.” Stiles muttered while a glance at his father who sighed.  
“Do I want to know why you have them?” John sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose as Stiles sucked in the air between his teeth.  
“I’m planning out how to move around the school without bumping into (Y/N).” Stiles muttered quietly.

“You found tunnels?” John asked as he walked into the room, and looked at the plans pinned on the wall. “This is taking things to far Stiles.”  
“But if I don’t avoid her I might talk to her.” Stiles sighed and jumped to his feet.  
“And how do you plan to avoid her in class?” John pointed out Stiles flailed around a little.  
“Well I won’t… oh right, well.” Stiles’ hands ran over his head as he tried to think.  
“Just tell the girl you like her and stop breaking into the front office.” John chuckled as he went downstairs.

***********************************************************************

Stiles managed to avoid you for two days, in your shared classes he would sit as far away from you as possible, the teasing and tormenting got worse and you tried your best to ignore it but you were close to just skipping school altogether.  
“Oh um… you’re in the wrong locker room.” Stiles muttered as you knocked and found it almost empty, you hadn’t realised Stiles was sat on one of the benches until he’d spoken.

“I’m sorry, I was looking for coach his classrooms locked but I think he’s in his office.” You muttered, feeling so caught off guard that you needed to explain yourself, else Stiles might think you’d been creeping in the boy’s locker room.  
“He should be back in a minute… you want me to take a message for him?” Stiles offered and you fiddled with your bag’s shoulder straps as you nodded.  
“Um I feel… sick and I was going to tell him I couldn’t make his class.” You admitted and Stiles scoffed.

“You know going home is letting them get the better of you?” Stiles told you gently and you glanced away from him when tears welled in your eyes. “Come here.” He sighed grabbing your bag straps and pulling you to him so he could give you a hug.  
“Stiles you’re making my glasses steamy.” You mumbled and he chuckled grabbing them and cleaning them on his shirt.  
“You should stay.” He smiled and handed your glasses back but you shook your head. “Your grades will drop.”

“They’re almost as high as Lydia’s I could still be in the top five if I stopped coming in.” You said with a smile, both of you forgetting that Stiles had a tight grip on you.  
“You really want to just sit at home because of them?” He asked and you shrugged.  
“It’s not like they’re wrong.” You mumbled and he frowned.  
For a moment, Stiles was utterly still, gawking up at you, but then he moved so suddenly you didn’t realise that he’d pulled you onto his lap at started kissing you until a satisfied sigh left you.

“They’re so wrong.” Stiles whispered, pressing short kisses against your lips. “You’re just perfect.” He pulled you closer and you both melted into each other as you deepened the kiss.  
“Stilinski stop making out with my track team captain!” Coach yelled making you both jump.  
“I made the team?” You asked and he nodded.  
“If McCall hadn’t fallen over Stilinski he could have beat you, you’re the only other one in your class that can finish the whole course.” He told you and went to his office. “If you two aren’t on the field by the time I’m done in here I’m kicking you both off your teams.”

“See aren’t you glad you didn’t go home?” Stiles asked and stroked a strand of hair behind your ear.  
“I guess.” You smiled and he slung and arm over your shoulder, waiting for you to finish changing in the other changing rooms, walking out onto the field with you both ignoring the teasing from others.


	11. Chapter 11

“I know you’re not Stiles.” You muttered and he glanced across the room at you. “Stiles would have taken me to Scott if I was in danger.”  
“What if Scott’s the danger?” He asked and you frowned.  
“Why would Scott be a danger to me, aren’t I part of his pack?” You countered and he shrugged.  
“Maybe I just think it’s not safe.” He offered as you shuffled from foot to foot.

“So, you want to keep me safe… why, Scott and Allison said you wouldn’t have any feelings.” You asked curiously and he mocked being hurt, putting his hand over his heart.  
“Maybe I don’t, maybe it’s all Stiles.” He offered and you rolled your eyes.  
“It isn’t Stiles he doesn’t care about me… well he does but not this much.” You sighed and he cocked his head.  
“Oh, Kitten, sounds like you have room for a bad boy.”

********************************************************************************

“As far as we can tell she thought he was Stiles.” Allison explained as she let the pack into the apartment. “He managed to know our rota and who was with who as what time.”  
“Well he only had a three-minute window to take her.” Scott sighed and glanced around the room as everyone who was waiting for them.  
“What is this Void Stiles likes (Y/N) and she isn’t in danger, this isn’t the first time he’s tried to get to her.” Isaac pointed out.  
“But she’s human it wouldn’t make sense, unless he plans to do to her what he did to Stiles.” Lydia sighed, books piled around her and an empty coffee mug.

“He has to be planning to feed off her.” Scott sighed and the entire room fell silent.  
“He couldn’t feed of her, she has her down days but she isn’t miserable.” One of the twins pointed out and everyone agreed.  
“So, he needs leverage.” Scott muttered and ran his hands through his hair.  
“Well then we need to get her back.” Allison said firmly as she grabbed a weapon, fixing in the room with a hard look.

*******************************************************************************

“Well look who’s here to try and steal my Kitten.” Void declared as the pack moved into the room, unaware that he’d already hidden you.  
“We want (Y/N) back.” Scott growled.  
Void turned to face them and cocked his head. “You think you can barge in here and demand something from me?” He asked slowly “Don’t like sharing huh?”  
“Sharing, she’s a human being and we’re not going to let you feed from her.” Allison snapped and flinched when he let out a low laugh.   
“Feed from her, this town is crawling with people to feed from, she’s not food.” Void drawled and smiled when Scott caught the scent of you clinging to him.

“Where is, she Void!” He snarled and the demon clicked his tongue.  
“That’s for me to know and for you to not find out, ever, I don’t plan on letting you steal her.  
Oni materialised ad started fighting the group, giving Void the chance to slip away unnoticed, heading straight to the motel that he’d left you in.  
“Kitten?” He called and found the bathroom window open, he growled under his breath. “You really think you can hide from a fox?”


	12. Chapter 12

“How are you not freaking out, why is she not freaking out?” Stiles hissed as you calmly set Lydia’s list down and looked at the confused group.  
“I have a small confession.” You muttered.  
“Is it that you drank the mountain lion that attacked us last week because we saw that and it was gross.” Stiles said quickly.  
“Stiles shut up!” Scott grunted.

“So you know how I’m a…” Everyone glared at Stiles as he but in again.  
“An incredibly sexy kick as blood sucker who could kill us all right now if she wanted to?” Stiles grinned sheepishly.  
“I was going to go with old daywalker but whatever floats your boat, I’m not actually Isabella Hale.” You muttered.  
When stiles didn’t ask who you are everyone frowned at him and he held his hands up defensively and indicated that anyone else could ask questions as well.

“Is that why you came to town after Derek left, cause you’re not really his cousin?” Liam finally asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah I’m actually (Y/N) … Salvatore.” You flinched when Lydia, Stiles and Scott leapt backwards while Malia and Liam just stared blankly.  
“Oh my god you’re full on crazy evil… like more evil than Peter Hale!” Stiles rambled.  
“First of all that’s Damon not me or Stefan and second, all we have to do is tell them where I am and they’ll turn up to eat my friends and ruin my happiness and no more deadpool so we can all live on happily.” You hummed with a wide smile.

“Yeah great plan I was loving it until the part where I got eaten!” Stiles flailed his arms around and sighed through his nose as he made duh face at you.  
“Would you prefer I skip town and leave you all to fight this yourself?” You asked and tilted your head.  
“Fine, Fine call them.” Stiles sighed.  
“Besides what’s the worst that could happen.” You hummed and pulled out your phone.  
“We could all die… joint with Damon meeting Peter.” Lydia offered.

**************************************************************************

“Oh… wow ok they are here already!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott hurried outside ad found Stefan and Damon leaning against the jeep.  
“Why did they come here I thought (Y/N) was phoning to see if they knew anything?” Scott glanced at Stiles who did the same and shrugged.  
“I did and then they decided to come up and ‘end’ whomever dared attempt to kill me.” You hummed making both boys jump as you waved at your brothers.  
“So have you two managed to find out who is after my little sister or are you just rambling through like you usually do?” Damon asked as the three of you stopped next to the Jeep.

“It’s nice to see you to.” You huffed and hugged Stefan.  
“Don’t kill anyone.” Scott growled and flashed his eyes.  
“That sounds like a threat.” Damon huffed as he bared his fangs.


	13. Chapter 13

“You don’t think this is weird?” You asked everyone as you were all handed permission slips.  
“What we get to go on a cool school trip?” Stiles sighed as he and Scott turned to you.  
“Yeah as soon as we think the teacher has something to do with it she not only takes our class on a weekend trip away from the school but finds a way to get nearly everyone on the deadpool that goes to the school to join us.” You pointed out at they both made a noise as if it had just made sense to them.  
“Well your brothers can help, right?” Scott asked and you rolled your eyes.

“Maybe Stefan will but Damon… he’d probably hook up with her.” You sighed and Stiles snickered at you.  
“We should still be on high alert maybe they can tag along.” Scott muttered and glanced over when the teacher stopped and watched the three of you carefully.  
“Because that will end well, three blood thirsty Salvatores’ and bunch of teenagers.” Stiles sighed and you slapped the back of his head. “Hey I’m just saying.”

**************************************************************************

“Alright so what exactly what are we doing?” Damon asked as he and Stefan patrolled the small wooded area around the Motel the busses had broken next to.  
“Making sure no one gets hurt, (Y/N) said she and the little wolves are going to see what they can do.” Stefan chuckled when Damon’s shoulders squared and he tensed his jaw.  
“We should be there to protect her; those werewolves will get her hurt.” He huffed and froze when someone walked towards them.

“Woah guys it’s me the human!” Stiles yelped as Damon grabbed him by the collar.  
“Why aren’t you inside?” Stefan ask and pried Damon’s hands off the boy.  
“Because we have something and we need to sneak off and (Y/N) got kidnapped when we tried.” Stiles babbled and Damon growled, vanishing before Stefan could stop him.

******************************************************************************

“Ok crazy lady you best be putting me down or my brother will tare you apart!” You snarled and tried to shield a wounded Malia.  
“No, do you know how hard it was to get a job at your school and I mean… its easy pickings, so many little monsters all bunched in together.” Your teacher drawled and you rolled your eyes.  
“Sure, it’s a regular Monster High, wanna see my monster face?” You growled and she jumped back as you snapped your fangs at her.

“You really are pathetic aren’t you.” She sighed and twirled a stake in her hand. “See I thought seeing as you’re a Salvatore it’d be hard to catch you but… you just skipped along and walked right into my trap.”  
“Trap, what trap?” You sighed and tried to push past the magical barrier she’d put around you. “You shot my best friend then yelled come and get me blood sucker that’s not a trap, that’s motivating my vampire ass to rip your throat out.”

“(Y/N)!” Damon snapped and your teacher span around, caught off guard. “Temper, there are children present.” He pointed at the pack which had hurried to show him where you were and they all waved awkwardly.  
“Well this is even better a big Salvatore batted by the little one.” She hummed.  
“Lady you’re really bad at this hunting thing.” You sighed while pinching the bridge of your nose.

“She has a point, you did just let both Salvatore brothers into your hideout.” Stiles agreed and Stefan came out of nowhere, pushing your teacher out of sight.  
“No fair I wanted to get her!” You complained and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“You’re such a tiny psychopath.” He chuckled as Stiles broke the barrier and helped you hoist Malia over your shoulder.  
“Yeah well at least I have friends.” You teased.

“I have friends.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.  
“Me and Stefan don’t count.”  
“I have other friends (Y/N).” He took Malia from you so you could help the others that had been caught.  
“Stefan’s girlfriends and my friends don’t count either.” You chuckled and Scott had to hid a laugh as he helped snap open a cage next to you.  
“OH, yeah well what about the Mikaelsons?” He asked and Stiles did a double take.

“They’re still my friends Damon, you guys always end up trying to kill each other.” You pointed out.  
“You understand that you guys are terrifying, right?” Stiles whispered and Damon’s eyebrow arched as he glanced at Stiles.  
“Would you like to carry the injured werewolf home and explain why your teachers missing?” Damon offered and Stiles shook his head.  
“Terrifying in a friendly way.” He corrected himself and hurried over to Lydia and Kira.  
“So, is this over now?” Lydia asked and Damon tutted.

“I doubt it… you said the kids a true Alpha, he’s going to have a lot of people after him.” Damon paused and you knew what he was going to ask.  
“Yes, I’m staying here, thanks for helping but I like it here.” You sighed and opened the motel room door so Damon could put Malia down.  
“What about Mystic Falls?” Damon sighed and you shrugged.

“We both know you and Stefan can’t stay away from Elena.” You giggled when he shot you an unimpressed look. “We’ll end up back there some day but for now… Alpha werewolves!” You fake cheered and Lydia coughed to cover up the laugh from the look Damon was giving you.  
“I’m going to go and help Stefan, you good to compel anyone who asks to much?” Damon asked and you nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mommy get up I’m ready for my hair to be tied up.” The sweet voice sang sharply from the other side of the door.  
“Why’s she up so early.” Stiles groaned and rolled over, sliding his arm around Lydia’s waist.  
“Because you promised her that the first day of the holidays she could be your super junior deputy, also she’s six, she has no accurate concept of time.” Lydia sighed and they both pretended to be asleep as the door slowly creaked open.

“Mommy?” The little whispered came with several gentle taps on Lydia’s arm before the girl rounded the bed and frowned. “DADDY!” This cry was followed by a belly flop onto Stiles who grunted and quickly caught the girl before she could topple off the bed.  
“What time is it?” Stiles asked the girl and she glanced at the clock.  
“Five fifty-nine.” You mumbled and he groaned.

“Aren’t you tired, don’t you want to go back to before a bit.” He asked hopefully.  
“No Daddy, Mommy put me to bed nice and early because I had a big day with you.” She smiled proudly and squealed as Prada dived on the bed and started yipping.  
“Don’t look at me like that, Scott bought her some playdough and it was stuck in her hair and Prada’s fur, I had to bath the separately which is a nightmare enough.” Lydia sighed and Stiles rolled his eyes. “She did it without Mr Duckie, like to see you beat that.”

“You had a bath without Mr Duckie, that’s impressive, I wouldn’t be brave enough.” Stiles teased and the little girl erupted into shy giggles, flopping to the end of the bed as Prada tackled her.  
“The playdough made my water green.” She suddenly declared and Stiles chuckled, kissing Lydia as he got up, throwing the squealing child over his shoulder as he went.  
“Shall we go make breakfast?” Stiles asked and she cheered.

*************************************************************************

“Have you ever shot anyone?” The question had Stiles glancing over from the cupboard he was rummaging through and he chuckled.  
“No.” He mumbled and continued searching for the cereal that had been deemed acceptable.  
“Have you shot someone in the leg?” She asked and span her cup of juice until it splashed on the table.  
“No, I’ve never shot someone.” Stiles sighed and grabbed the box once he’d found it. “What milk do you want?”

“Chocolate please… If you shoot someone will you go to jail?” She asked and Stiles set the bowl in front of her as he tried to figure out why she was asking him.  
“That depends if Daddy’s shooting a baddie or not, now will you stop asking questions so he can get dressed?” Lydia swept into the room and Stiles was taken aback by the fact she looked ready to walk out the door and hadn’t even had a coffee yet.  
“Why?” The curious voice asked and Stiles grabbed at the coffee maker.

“Because that’s the rules.” Lydia sighed and made herself some toast, handing Stiles a slice when he’d downed his coffee.  
“Why Mommy, why’re those the rules?” She asked and Lydia froze as she tried to come up with an answer that would end the never-ending strings of why.

**********************************************************************************

Is this Grampa’s old cruiser?” Stiles glanced at his daughter as she peered into the car behind him and watched him fit the booster seat.  
“Urm, might be… you’d have to ask him.” Stiles muttered and stepped out of the car so he could lift her in.  
“Where are, we going today?” When Stiles didn’t answer straight away she tapped his arm until he glanced at her.  
“Why do you ask so many questions?” Stiles smiled when she frowned and tapped her chin and hummed as she thought.

“Because I’m little and don’t know as much as you.” She decided after a few minutes of blissful silence.  
“Oh, alright fair enough, we’re helping out at an event in the park.” Stiles muttered and laughed when she nodded. “Wanna tell Parrish we’re almost there?”  
She grabbed at the radio speaker and grinned as she Stiles flipped the radio to the right setting. “This is Cruiser six looking for Uncle Jor… Sheriff Parrish.” She giggled and a few buzzes filled the car.

“This is Parrish.” The voice blared over the radio and she smiled.  
“Deputy Stilinski and Super Junior Deputy Martin-Stilinski are almost at the meeting site.” She declared and Stiles reached over to ruffle her hair.  
“All right we’ll see you soon.” Parrish chuckled and the radio went dead.  
“Great job Kiddo.” Stiles muttered as he pulled into the parking lot.  
“I can see Theo’s truck.” She pointed at it and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah… thought he had work today, maybe he’ll come and say hi?” Stiles hummed and grabbed his gear from the glove box and hurried to let the excited girl loose.  
Stiles spent most of the afternoon directing people to places and intervening in a few lazy fights, mostly he was walking around the park with Parrish, the little girl clutching his hand as she dawdled behind them.  
“Daddy can I go on the bouncy castle?” She asked and Stiles shrugged.

“Maybe after lunch but I’m still on duty.” Stiles explained and she nodded.  
“You might as well take the rest of the day off, got three more taking over after your break and I’m pretty sure we’ve got it covered… as long as you don’t mind hanging around?” Parrish offered and Stiles nodded.  
“Sure, just urm radio id you need anything.” Stiles offered and Parrish nodded, waving the little girl off as she said goodbye.

*****************************************************************************************

“Oh, wow look at you little lady.” Melissa chuckled as she found the two of them waiting for the rest of the pack to meet them for lunch.  
“Hi Gramma McCall.” She smiled and got up to show her little deputies outfit. “I’m Super Junior Deputy Martin-Stilinski.” She declared and grinned when Mellissa cooed at her.  
“Are you having any fun Stiles?” She asked and sat down next to him.  
“Oh yeah, this little ones’ been as good as gold.” Stiles chuckled. “Had us up before six but who needs sleep.” Stiles chuckled and hugged his daughter as she leant against him.

“Stiles hate to bother you but Theo and Scott found something, you’ll want to leave the little one.” Parrish blurted over the radio.  
“Could you watch her for me?” Stiles asked and Melissa nodded. “Sweetie I got to go see what Scott found but I’ll bring back one of the big bags of candyfloss, ok so be good for Gramma McCall.” Stiles waited for her to nod and got up.  
“We’re meeting Lydia and Malia over by the stage at one so we’ll be over there if we’re not here.” Mellissa told him and he nodded before jogging off.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles watched as a book tumbled out of your bag and you grabbed it before he could catch a glance. You groaned and shoved it back in the bag and turned back to the papers you were studying as if nothing happened.  
“Was that the book you wanted from the store?” Stiles watched as your eyes widened and you froze. “The one I offered to pay for until you could pay me back?”  
“No.” You said a little to quickly.

“Can I have a look at it?” He asked, eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint why you’d been acting weird for the last few weeks.  
“No.” You said again and he nodded.  
“(Y/N) I was perfectly happy to lend you the money you didn’t have to take it.” Stiles sighed.  
“I didn’t take it Stiles, it just… appeared.” You said truthfully.

“So it grew little book legs and thought, I know i’ll catch a ride with (Y/N)?” He sighed.  
“Maybe, how do I know what books think?” You yelped and grabbed your bag.  
“(Y/N) hey… come on.” Stiles sighed and attempted to catch up with you. “I just want to help you, if it’s a rush from stealing that you like we can find a different way to replicate the feeling.”

“You think I like stealing things?” You sounded teary when you turned to him but didn’t look up from your feet.  
“I don’t know (Y/N), normally you text me and Scott all through class and you’re at our games but you don’t even call either of us to say that you’re home and that you’re safe.” Stiles sighed and watched you turn away from him.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk to you… or you two are always so busy I don’t want to bother you, maybe I secretly hate watching you play Lacrosse and don’t want to waste credit on texting you two because I have someone better to text.” You blabbered and jabbed a finger against Stiles’ chest with each word.  
“(Y/N) Calm down, I just want to I know what’s wrong.” He sighed.  
“Well maybe there’s nothing wrong with me and you’re imagining it did you think of the Mr Detective Stilinski.” You glowered at him before slamming your way out of his house.

“And now she seems more suspicious.” Stiles muttered to himself as he gathered your papers, not noticing the missing Lacrosse stick that should have been propped up next to the front door.

*******************************************************************

“Thirty-nine… seventeen… nine?” You fiddled with the lock on Stiles’ locker hoping to stash his Lacrosse stick in there and convince him he’d left it there.  
“It’s nineteen.” Stiles’ voice made you jump and you turned to face him. “So you’re not stealing stuff huh?”  
“I didn’t take it… I mean it looks like I did but I didn’t.” You tried to explain.  
“Did you take the other stuff?” Stiles asked calmly.

“The… the other stuff?” You couldn’t look at him and he’d known you long enough to read the answer from the way you shuffled.  
“Did you think we wouldn’t notice it going missing (Y/N)?” He reached out his hand to yours. “I’m guessing you stashed it in your locker?”  
“Please don’t Stiles.” You begged as he headed to your locker and started to open it.  
“Are you kidding me!” Stiles gasped when tones of items toppled out of your locker and he turned to face you.

“Why is this here?” You hummed quietly.  
“Come on (Y/N) don’t play dumb I’m trying to help you.” Stiles’ tone was a little firmer than usually.  
“You don’t understand.” You swallowed when he frowned. “I put it all back, honest Stiles I did.”  
“(Y/N) things don’t just get up and move by themselves.” Stiles said a little softer when you began sniffling.  
“I think I’m going mad.” You whispered and he pulled you into a hug. “Every day for the last week I put your laptop in your bag… but when I get home it’s sat on my bed.”

“(Y/N) …” he sighed and held you at arms lengths.  
“All Malia’s stuff… I put it on the porch and when I got home it was back where it was when I found it and same with Scott’s book.” You began sobbing and he realised you were being serious. “I wish it would just all go away.”  
Stiles eyes widened when everything in your locker vanished but you didn’t notice. It wasn’t until he gently gripped your chin and turned your head that you noticed the now empty locker.

“Wish for something else.” Stiles suggested.  
“I wish that we never had homework from Coach ever again.” You yanked open your bag and rummaged through pulling a disappointed face when you found your homework.  
“Try for something smaller.” Stiles offered when you looked up at him in defeat.  
Wish for him to kiss you, the thought flashed through your mind and you shook your head, confusing him when you didn’t say anything.

“How did you feel when the stuff first turned up.” Stiles asked quickly.  
“I really wanted the book and I was disappointed I didn’t let you buy it for me, your laptop turned up when you said how tired you were because of researching and you had to get to a game so you couldn’t finish and I wanted to help…” You paused but he egged you on. “Malia and Lydia’s stuff turned up when…”  
“Come one (Y/N) the more we know the quicker we can find a pattern and then figure out what’s happening.” Stiles said softly, one hand tangled in your hair as he cupped your face while the other snaked across your back.

“You were kissing Malia and I wanted to dress like her and Lydia so you’d notice me.” You yelled nervously and winced when you realised you’d said it out loud.  
“Oh.” Was all he said as he mulled over what you’d said.  
“Great now I wish I could disappear.” You jumped when Stiles yelped.

“(Y/N) undo whatever you did!” He asked franticly.  
“Stiles I can’t.” You admitted and he sighed.  
“Ok well, thanks to my missing Lacrosse stick I don’t have practise so let’s go back to mine and see if we can figure this out, I’ll call your Mom and tell her you might be staying over.” Stiles kept a firm grip on you as he headed out to the Jeep.


	16. Chapter 16

Then she just vanished.” Stiles finished explaining and Scott frowned.  
“Like she’s gone vanished?” Scott asked and Stiles rubbed his hands together.  
“No, she’s in my room just no one can see her… I mean I took her to Deaton and even your Mom but they’ve got nothing, Deaton’s keeping an eye out for anything that could explain it but there’s only so long your Mom can pretend (Y/N)’s sick.” Stiles rambled on and stopped at his locker.

“Do you need me to skip practise and help?” Scott asked as they waited for the rest of the pack to gather round.  
“No, I can’t make practise again anyway.” Stiles sighed and Scott shot him a questioning look. “Whenever I take my Lacrosse stick to far it vanishes and appears back with (Y/N), by the way she has your old bike keys and she can’t give them back till this whole thing gets sorted.”  
“How come we don’t go back to (Y/N)?” Scott muttered as he shifted his bag and slammed his locker.

“We do, Deaton told me to test it.” Stiles mumbled and slammed his own locker shut as they headed over to the pack. “Got seven miles away and me and Roscoe ended back in the Vet’s parking lot.  
“Well at least there’s not a clock on how long we can be away.” Scott shrugged and Stiles made a noise that had the wolf turning in surprise.

“Five and a half hours.” Stiles squeaked and clenched his fist as he rounded Scott and started to explain. “She was having a check-up with your Mom and I told Dad that I had to do something urgently and tried to get hold of Derek or Peter in case they knew something, then I tired Kira’s Mom and Dad… they had no idea but said they’d look into it, Derek scowled at me and Peter held me upside down until I explained why all his books have been missing then refused to help.”  
“Stiles this really sounds like something the pack should be helping with!” Scott hissed but Stiles shook his head.

“Deaton said to give it as long as we can before we start messing around in case she gets stuck like that.” Stiles said decisively and Scott sighed.  
“Fine ok but if it gets worse…” He offered and Stiles snickered.  
“How could it get worse than being invisible and unable to explain where you are?” Stiles asked and Scott shrugged.

*****************************************************************************

“I’ll tell you how’s she’s doing… Scott?” Stiles froze when he realised he was back in his room.  
“Stiles I didn’t know you were home!” John called up the stairs and the teen chuckled nervously.  
“Yeah… neither did I.” He glanced around and spotted the dip in his bed and guessed you were sat there.  
“I’m sorry it’s really hard not to do something when you don’t know how you’re doing it in the first place.” You mumbled and he shrugged.

“Hey it’s ok, not exactly like we know how to fix this.” Stiles sighed and tried to throw an arm over your shoulder, smacking you in the face, kissing the side of your head better once he’d finally got settled down. “Is your stomach rumbling?”  
“Yes, your dads been home all day and every time I made some food he came and cleaned it away and complaining about how messy you are… he ate my sandwich to.” Just from your tone he could tell you were pouting.  
“Naw, well I’ll get our usual pizza when I get Dad to drop me off to get the car.” He teased and you lent your head on his shoulder.

“Stiles am I going to get stuck like this forever?” You whispered and he frowned, fumbling his hands around till he found one of yours.  
“I don’t know (Y/N), but I promise (Y/N) I’m with you as long as it takes to fix this.” He muttered gently and you shook your head against his shoulder.  
After a few minutes of silence, he realised you were crying, his shirt grew damp and he slowly moved to cup your face, running his thumb over your lips as you finally let a loud sob escape.  
“Think of all the things I’ll miss because no one can see me.” You whimpered and he lent forwards, kissing you sweetly as he lent into you.

“I’ll always see you (Y/N) and I’m not going to let you miss a thing.” He whispered against your lips. “I love you.”  
He heard you take in a shaky breath and pulled away slightly, smiling when he saw you, completely visible but seemingly frozen in the moment.  
“You love me?” You asked quietly, not daring to open your eyes in case it was a cruel trick.  
“So much.” He admitted and you opened your eyes to see him smiling at you.  
“Stiles I can see me… can you see me?!” you exclaimed and leapt up, gripping his shoulder when the mattress springs thunked and sent you toppling sideways.

“I see you, now we just have to figure out how to put the… The stuffs gone to.” He hummed and you nodded.  
“Maybe it’s stopped?” You asked and let your eyes fall to the book that was sat in the middle of Stiles’ floor. “Or maybe the book started it?”  
“Well before we figure it out we should probably call your Mom and drop by, maybe Melissa can make an excuse for you to stay here until we know you won’t vanish again.  
“You think I might vanish again?” You asked and Stiles swore you flickered in front of his eyes.  
“No, no not at all but it’s best to be on the safe side.” He pointed out.


	17. Chapter 17

“Stiles!” You hissed as he threw his arm around you.  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting.” He chuckled and you playfully punched his shoulder, letting him kiss you before walking into the school at a friendly distance so Scott wouldn’t realise what you’d been up to.  
“Stiles are you bugging my little sister again?” Scott grumbled as he met Stiles at his locker.

“What no I wouldn’t do that, why?” Stiles asked and Scott rolled his eyes.  
“I could hear you from outside, you’re upsetting her and making her heart race.” Your brother huffed and Stiles slammed his locker shut.  
“Hey we’re cool.” Stiles murmured and backed away from Scott while doing an awkward dance like walk as he hurried off.  
“Yeah sure, because something’s totally not up with the two of you.” Scott sighed.

*****************************************************************************

“So, what’d you want?” Stiles hummed as he dropped down onto Scott’s bed.  
“(Y/N)’s dating someone.” Scott snapped and Stiles’ eyes widened.  
“What, no not (Y/N) … she’s so young and cute and totally not hot or funny or beautiful.” Stiles rambled and Scott rolled his eyes.  
“Lydia says she’s been trying to hide hickies, Liam smells someone on her and Malia is worried that she’s going to run away with them.” Scott sighed.

“What no she so wouldn’t do that.” Stiles grumbled and glanced at the Alpha who was hunched over with his shoulders squared.  
“Hey Scott I’m just grabbing my jacket and I’ll be at Stiles we’re… studying something.” You called.  
“Oh hey, Babe I’m here!” Stiles called and glanced over to the door then at Scott. “Crap.”

“Stiles!” You yelped and jogged up the stairs.  
“I knew it, I told Lydia you two were together, Liam owes me ten bucks.” Scott declared in victory and you blushed when he stopped and glared at Stiles.  
“Trust me I know how strong you are buddy, wolf powers and all, no hurting her.” Stiles held his hands up and Scott rummaged through his draws and threw a box at Stiles.  
“And be safe with her… like you won’t listen if I say don’t so… safety.” Scott had turned bright red and Stiles couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Oh, my God, can I have him now, can we go watch a movie I am so not ok with this it is beyond awkward.” You sighed.  
“Yeah I got to meet Kira anyway… just look after my sister.” Scott sighed as you grabbed Stiles by his hoodie strings and tugged him into your room.  
“It could be worse I could have gone for Isaac!” You called back and Stiles snorted out a laugh.  
“No way.” He mumbled and kissed you which resulted in a low growl from Scott.  
“Sorry, sorry… I’m working on it I swear.” He mumbled as you glowered at him and her hurried down stairs.

“I thought he was going to kick my ass.” Stiles sighed and you giggled, kissing him again as you grabbed your laptop.


	18. Chapter 18

“Stiles?” You asked and the curious tone in your voice had him glancing at you. “Have you ever had sex?”

 

“Yeah… why have you?” He asked and you both returned to staring at the celling while waiting for something exciting to happen.

 

“Kind of!” You squeaked and he chuckled. “It wasn’t very good.” You admitted.

 

“It’s ok, you have your whole life to…” He chuckled when you wacked him with a pillow.

 

“Stiles?” You asked after another round of silence and this time he just looked over at you and raised an eyebrow. “Could you teach me?” You asked quietly and he frowned.

 

“Teach you what?” He asked and then his eyes widened. “You want me to teach you about sex?”

 

“Um… I guess… yes… please?” You mumbled and started to fidget.

 

“You want me to teach you about sex how exactly?” Stiles asked and then glanced at his laptop. “I could show you porn but that might… not work.” He got up and shrugged. “I could just show you.”

 

“Show me?” You asked not sure how exactly he meant it and knowing Stiles it could be any manner of ways.

 

“Yeah, a little hand on experience can’t hurt… well unless you’re into it hurting… but um, just give me like half an hour and don’t go anywhere.” He almost fell out of his room in his hurry and you flopped back onto his bed.

************************************************************************* 

You’d fallen asleep in the time it took Stiles to do whatever he was doing and when he woke you up it was by dumping colourful bags next to his bed.

 

“Stiles what’s in the bags?” You asked reluctantly and he glanced at you.

 

“You said you wanted to learn about sex so I went and got some stuff.” He paused and looked at you as you shuffled around. “Did you just mean like… the birds and the bees talk?”

 

“No I just… thought you were fully equipped.” You mumbled and gestured towards his crotch.

 

“There is so much you are missing out on.” He chuckled and handed you three of the bags. “The lady in the store said you might like these… don’t ask how I know the size just… if you don’t want to wear them just your underwear will do, bathroom’s yours.” He mumbled awkwardly and you headed into the bathroom as he scuttled about.

 

 

You’d expected Stiles to be roped into buying you some terrible sexy outfit that were over used as Halloween costumes but instead you found three lacy sets of underwear. The first was a bralette and see through lace boy-shorts, the second was a simple balcony bra and lacey panties while the third was completely see through and made up entirely of lace.

 

 

You picked the first set and put the others back in the bag before heading back into Stiles’ room to find he’d dumped his blanket on the floor and was cutting tags off all sorts of objects and dumping them in a shiny black box.

 

“Stiles um here.” You mumbled shyly and handed him the bags.

 

“Oh, hey no, they’re for you… not really my style.” He smiled when you giggled. “If you want you can keep them in here… the lady in the shop said to take it slow if you’ve never…” He let you hand them to him and put them in the box.

 

“What is all this stuff?” You asked and turned to look at Stiles who was gawking at you while fiddling with a packet.

 

“Oh um… Sorry… it’s just stuff to use if we wanted.” He frowned at whatever he was holding and dropped it in the box as he quickly cleared the bed. “So, um make yourself comfortable.”

 

You sat awkwardly on his bed, the both of you seemed to only now realised what you’d both agreed to do. He eventually sat next to you and lent back on his arms.

 

“Did I tell you that you look really good in that?” He asked eventually and you shook your head. “No, well I should have done, you look… prefect.”

 

“Thanks… I can pay you back…” You started to offer but he shook his head.

 

“It can be a gift to thirteen-year-old me… he liked you a lot.” Stiles blushed as he realised what he’d said but you giggled and turned to face him. “So many guys had a crush on you… probably still do but you know, we’re older and don’t express emotion.” He joked and you started to fidget as he stroked his hand up and down your thigh without realising it.

 

“What else did you buy?” You asked curiously and he grabbed at the box so he could dump it between you.

 

“Just toys and stuff… I’m pretty sure there’s stuff in here that we’d never use but I’ve never educated someone in sex so I’m sure the whole… syllabus here.” He grinned when you burst into awkward giggles and flopped back onto his bed as you covered your face with your hands.

 

His hands wrapped around your wrists and pulled them down to your side, as he climbed over the bed to straddle you and kissed you softly, moaning softly when he let your hands escape him and tug into his hair.

 

“I have an idea.” He whispered as he slowly pulled away and rummaged around until he came back with a silky ribbon and quickly secured your hands to the headboard. “Make sure you tell me if it’s too much.”

 

He ripped open a pack of batteries and placed something huge and white at the foot of the bed. When your eyes widened, he glanced at it and smiled. “Don’t worry I know how to use it, I asked Lydia.”

 

“That really does not make it any more comforting.” You mumbled and he finished fiddling with it. “I swear Stiles if this is some crazy way of getting revenge for something I’ll be super….!” You cute yourself of with a loud moan as his middle finger pressed gently on your clit.

 

 

“Ok so I’ve tide you up to limit you and your wriggles because if tickling you is anything to go on you’d roll yourself off the bed and also… I kinda got really hard at the thought of you tide up in my bed.” He said as he started moving his finger in a circle. “You want me to undo you, just ask… (Y/N)?”

 

When you didn’t answer, he glanced away from his hands and smiled. Your head was knocked back and your lips were parted, a string of incoherent words were jumbled with his name, each time he circled your clit your whole body jolted and your breath quickened.

 

Once your panties were completely soaked Stiles gently slide them down your legs and let out a deep moan. His fingertips brushed over the exposed flesh and your whole body arched up into his hand.

 

“If you are this Horney from just being touched why have you not screwed someone’s brains out?” Stiles asked himself.

 

“Because I had more important things to think about.” You gasped and he laughed.

 

“We are very different people… seriously you’ve never thought about having sex with me in my Jeep?” Stiles asked and your wriggled until your thighs rubbed together in an attempt to dislodge the tingle the thought gave you. “You thinking about the Jeep… we can do that another time if you want.” He teased and crawled up to kiss you.

 

“Derek’s bed.” You mumbled and he rolled off you, pulling on of your legs across his as his fingers walked your abdomen and started teasing your folds. “I once had a dream that we had sex in Derek’s bed and he got super mad.”

 

 

“That’s brilliant and I’ll add it to the list.” He muttered although he sounded dazed. “You wanna learn something cool… well maybe not cool.” He asked and you nodded as he undid one of your hands, taking it in his guiding it over your core.

 

“Stiles what’re you do… Ah!” you gasped as he took two of your fingers and pressed them against your clit until you gasped. You hadn’t noticed his head slowly moving until he was gently kissed your nipple through the bralette.

 

He motioned for you to keep your hand where he’d placed it and his hand skimmed up your side, sliding under the fabric to gently caress the flesh underneath. He slowly pushed the fabric up and knelt between your legs, letting your free hand fist into his shirt and hair as he switched his attention to the other breast.

 

“Ok I may have gone overboard with the toys but you did ask me for lessons on sex so maybe… we should spread the lessons out?” He asked and you nodded.

 

“Does this mean that we can…” You trailed of as he started unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“Have sex now, oh god yes… I think I’ve wound us both up enough for one night.” He chuckled and let you pull his hoodie and shirt off as he shed his jeans and grabbed at a box of condoms.

 

The two of you started kissing franticly and his wrapped your legs around his waist as he lined up with your entrance and pushed into you. His eyes rolled as he bottomed out, his brain seemed to switch to automatic and his hips jutted into you so quickly that you jerked with each thrust.

 

“faster of slower?” He asked as he places sloppy kisses all over you.

 

“Just more.” You gasped and he rolled his eyes. You let him push your knees up as he moved to grip his head board and tried to keep a rapid speed going but your walls clenched around him and he found himself completely unable to resist blowing his load as you cried out and let yourself go.

 

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had.” Stiles decided once you’d both come down and were now tangled together in the middle of his bed.

 

“Why?” You yawned and snuggled into his sides as one of his hands rested on the top of your thigh while the other stroked over your back.

 

“At any time, I could just be like hey let’s have a sex lesson.” He grinned when you hummed happily at the thought.

 

“What’s the next lesson gonna be?” You asked lazily.

 

“How to touch yourself.” He said without thinking and you fixed him with a suspicious look. “It’s important for you to take care of yourself… and I think it’d be really hot.” He mumbled and you lent up to kiss him.

 

“Thank you for my lesson.” You yawned as he reached up to stroke your hair.

 

“You are most certainly welcome.” Stiles sighed happily.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna help Isaac out?” Derek asked and you stopped your search for your brother as you spotted Derek rearranging what looked like a box of chains.

 

“No offence I don’t think Mr Grey was a werewolf.” You told him and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah but werewolves are better, let me tie Isaac up and show you.” Derek smiled when your eyes widened and you blushed.

 

“Oh wow Derek that was just bad.” Isaac mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, (Y/N0 should be tied up so I can roam freely.”

 

“Will you guys stop it, what is wrong with you!” Stiles hissed as he came out of nowhere and herded you away while yelling about sexual frustrated werewolves.

*********************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” A voice drawled and you looked up to see Theo smiling at you.

 

“Oh hey Theo, look I’m busy so can you bother someone else?” You asked and returned the smile.

 

“Why, you could be studying me instead.” He chuckled as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Are you kidding me!” Stiles yelped and walked around the bookshelf he’d been standing behind.

 

“Do you just follow me around or are they really bad at being subtle?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“Don’t think you’re sitting on the sofa… in fact you can stay outside for like a week.” Stiles grumbled at Theo.

 

 

“You’re gonna stop Theo using Scott’s sofa at pack meeting?” you asked and your brother nodded firmly, deciding to give Theo a talking to while you headed to the car.

 

When two shadows fell in your path you stopped and groaned as the Twins hopped off their bikes and grinned at you.

 

“Ah (Y/N) you are just perfect, look at your cute little backpack, you need a big strong wolf to carry it for you?” One offered and the other rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m here to double the pleasure of looking at us… I actually wanted to give Danny a ride home.” Ethan muttered and you laughed.

 

“Hey what’re you doing?” Scott asked and hurried to throw an arm over your shoulder.

 

“Book carrying.” Ethan sighed and pointed at his brother.

 

“Oh yeah well (Y/N)’s a girl worthy of an Alpha book carrier.” He grabbed your bag and hugged onto you as Stiles came running out of the Library.

 

 

“You know what, I’m just going to buy a super soaker and but wolves-bane in it, every time one of you hit on her you can get squirted like a bad cat.” He sighed and you laughed as all three werewolves glared at him.

*****************************************************************************

“You know there’s a party tonight and you don’t have a date.” Liam mumbled as he caught up with you.

 

“Liam we are in the middle of a training exercise, Peter will hear you and find us!” You sighed.

 

 

“You should come with me instead; I can keep you safe from big bad Hale wolves.” Brett appeared at your other side and you growled as you threw your hands up.

 

“Guys enough!” You sighed, leaving the trailing after you as you stormed off.

 

Eventually you found your way to the Hale house and sat in the hall as you waited for someone to find you.

 

“Well what do we have here, little nerdy riding hood, all we need is a big bad… oh and look at that here he is.” Peter hummed and you rolled your eyes as Stiles and Scott came in.

 

 

“See I said anyone hits on her, super soaker.” With that your brother soaked Peter. “Couldn’t afford enough wolves-bane.”

 

“It could be worse, could be caught in a little Hale.” You smiled when everyone groaned at your joke.

 

“That’s funny (Y/N).” Boyd offered and everyone gawked at him.

 

“I…Just… he talked… I’m so impressed I can’t… I can’t soak him.” Stiles fake gasped and let Boyd walk past, un-soaked.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles stiffened and began to almost vibrate as anger coursed through him. He’d been tricked, trick by your lie to cover your tracks, so much so that he ignored Scott when the pack decided something was off about you.  
“Stiles I can explain.” You said quickly and he slammed the papers in his hands down into your duffle bag.

“You used me.” He mumbled and you shook your head.  
“No… I mean maybe to start with but I…!” You started to explain but Stiles threw his hands in the air and scoffed at you.  
“You used me to get to him, that’s all I am to anyone, a quick ticket to the Alpha’s pack.” He sighed and walked to the door, stopping as he turned back. “I really liked you but…”

“Stiles!” You yelled and ran after him as he jumped the steps pf the motel two at a time and climbed into the Jeep, skidding out of the car park before your feet hit the bottom step.

With a defeated sigh, you headed back inside, seeing you phone beep, you grabbed it and check the voicemail message.  
“Hey Kiddo it’s Sam, listen me and Dean are getting pretty worried… you said you’d be home by now and I’m not trying to force you to come back home because believe me it’s nice to get away from a while I know that but just… call one of us or Jody.” Sam sounded more worried than you’d thought.

 

“So, I asked around and there is a girl matching the description of (Y/N) dating a sheriff’s son in California.” Jody told the boys who were both looking worried.

“Great this would-be California Beacon Hills, right?” Dean sighed and Sam nodded.  
“Yeah, she’s been there for a while.” Jody smiled but quickly found herself worried when the boys exchanged looks.  
“Reward her for graduating high school early, help her fix a car and let her take Bobby’s hunting journal… nothing can go wrong Dean” Dean mimicked Sam and glared at his brother who sighed.

 

“Look I… it’s (Y/N).” He answered and held the phone so Dean could hear.  
“Sam I got your message and… I need some help because my cars bust and everyone here knows me so I can’t make money and get it fixed.” Your tone told them you were upset so they agreed and thanked Jody for finding you.

****************************************************************************************

“What were you thinking (Y/N) did Bobby not teach you anything?” Dean snapped when he found you sat with your duffle bag on the road out of Beacon Hills.  
“I wanted to prove I can be a good hunter!” You yelped and let him tug you towards the Impala whit Sam grabbed your bags.  
“You should have told us you were coming down here.” Sam scolded and you rolled your eyes.  
“OH, not you too!” You groaned and rolled your eyes, spotting Stiles’ jeep pull up as he and Scott jumped out.

“Friends of yours?” Dean asked when they started talking and pointing at you.  
“Maybe… depends.” You huffed and crossed your arms.  
“On what?” They both asked and frowned at you.

“You gonna shoot the werewolf, if so warn me before for my social standing plummets.” You sighed and they squared their shoulders as you shuffled towards Stiles when Scott pushed him in your direction.

“Scott thinks I over reacted.” Stiles mumbled. “Who’s that?”  
“Sam and Dean… my dad used to leave me with Bobby Singer so I kinda got handed over I guess.” You explained awkwardly and Stiles nodded.  
“So, are they like… hunters as well?” He asked and you nodded. “Of course, they are… why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, hey Stiles by the way I came to hunt your best friend then decided against it because he’s a nice guy… not exactly how you make friends.” You sighed dramatically.

“Hey one of my friends was a hunter and she wasn’t half bad, just… there’s a lot of secrets around here and people always end up our enemies which is really hard to deal with.” He ran his hands through his hair and you smiled.

“Well as long as I live you have a hunter on speed dial.” You held your pinkie out and paused. “Although given the track record I’ll be lucky if I make it to forty.”

He laughed and hesitated before grabbing your face and kissing you deeply.

“Hey… stop that… you are a respectable hunter.” Dean grumbled while Sam laughed at him.


	21. Chapter 21

“I don’t understand how you’re not excited about this!” Stiles sighed at Scott who glanced at the others when they twisted in their seats to see him.  
“Who is this girl, I mean, I know he’s being going on about her for like a week but all I got was cute pancakes?” Liam asked and Mason hummed in agreement.  
“She’s our best friend, left town a few days before I was turned.” Scott groaned, still half asleep despite the coffee Stiles had almost drowned him in.  
“Do you understand how big this is, one (Y/N)’s coming back and two she’s the first non-supernatural creature to move here since Peter turned you.” Stiles babbled along and Malia rolled her eyes, grateful that the bus to the airport had stopped.

 

Stiles pulled a huge cardboard pancake with your name out of his backpack and everyone took a few steps away from him. You spotted Scott first and waved to him as you hurried over.  
“Oh my God Stiles you have hair!” You gasped as you saw him for the first time since you left and everyone burst into laughter. 

“Yeah I grew it out I guess.” He grinned sheepishly and handed you the pancake sign. “Ok so I know you have to go to the office to get your school stuff and then meet your family so… I picked up your paper work and your family is giving us a lift back after lunch so we have to go meet them.”  
“He’s been planning this for weeks.” Scott sighed. And the group helped grab you bags as they rushed to meet your family.

“(Y/N)!” Lydia waved at you and you waved back a little awkwardly.

“Why does Lydia Martin know who I am?” You asked and Stiles shrugged.

“Stuffs happened, things changed.” Was his answer so you just went with it.

***************************************************************************************************

“Stilinski, I got the syrup.” You called and waved at John as you hurried to the kitchen where you found Stiles covered in a fine dust of flower with pancake batter splashed up one cheek and stuck in the ends of his hair like he’d run his hands through his hair.  
“Ok cool pancakes are nearly ready.” He mumbled and added to the pile next to him.  
“I got lemon juice to.” You smiled and stopped next to him, spooning in another load of butter.

“Why would I put lemon on my pancakes?” Stiles asked and pulled away frowning when you used the batter to make a thin pancake and carefully flipped it.

“English thing I guess, you don’t do sugar and lemon?” You asked and made him up the pancake which he bit into rather than taking it from your hands.

“It’s good but it’d taste bad with the bacon.” Stiles pointed to a pan of bacon that was sizzling at the back of the hob.

 

“You don’t eat it with bacon.” You rolled your eyes and hopped up onto the counter.

“Well don’t you worry Stiles will get your pancakes right.” He winked at you as you giggled waving at Scott who finished the lemon pancake and scrunched up his nose.  
“What’d you do forget the bacon?” Scott mumbled and dumped a few boxes of fruit on the side.


	22. Chapter 22

“Stiles Lydia says we need to stop the bus.” You sighed down the phone.  
“Yeah well I tried that and coach said no.” Stiles I could stop it.  
“I could stop it.” You offered and he made an inhuman noise caught between a shrieked no and a desperate plea.  
“Just give me a minute ok… do not use your powers!” He yelped and hung up.

“Stilinski back in your seat.” Coach sighed after having already dealt with Stiles.  
“But…”  
“Seat.”  
“But coach...” Stiles jumped when he blew the whistle and gave up.  
Scott’s head jerked up and he exchanged a look with Stiles who slowly turned to look at the driver in case the bus had stopped for a reason. He quickly realised ever car on the road had stopped.

“She stopped the bus… I told her not to… she stopped the bus with her freaky Magneto powers.” Stiles said to Scott who chuckled.  
“Urm Stiles!” Scott gasped as he saw the end of the bus started to splinter.  
“Ok I’m on it.” He gasped and hurtled out of the bus despite Coach trying to stop him.  
When he ran to Allison’s car he found the three of you shrieking as the car rocked and started to spin, Allison ad Lydia were pulling at the steering wheel in an attempt to stop the car turning on its own.

“Hey (Y/N), look at me.” Stiles said as he managed to pull open the door and dive in.  
“I should have listened to you I can’t make it stop!” You said as the car creaked and something somewhere made a popping noise.  
“Stiles kiss her!” Lydia yelped as the car span and was facing the wrong way, the people in the car behind gawking as it began to turn again.  
“Why would that help?” He asked as he hugged onto you, effectively crushing you to his chest.

“Just do it!” Allison yelped.  
You squeaked as Stiles was suddenly holding your face in his hands, lips pressed to yours as you were pulled against his chest. There was nothing else you could focus on except for the kiss and that one hand had moved to your back to keep you pressed against his chest.  
“Um guys… you can stop now.” Lydia muttered as the bus emptied and Scott headed over.  
“In… minute.” Stiles muffled as he held up a finger continued the kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Stiles sighed as the others hurried off to different locations to pack up.  
“I’m sure Stiles, I don’t need an Alpha to defend me.” You smiled and he sighed.  
“But I’ve heard that the Hybrid is back in New Orleans, I trust Marcel but if anything happens to you…” He trailed off as his eyes flickered.  
“It’s ok Stiles.” You promised and hugged him which seemed to make the Alpha feel a little better.  
“We’ll be a couple of hours behind you, call Scott when Marcel shows you to the house.” Stiles muttered and headed off to help the others.

*************************************************************************

“I’m looking for Marcel Gerard.” You snapped when you found the Abattoir empty of Marcel and his army.  
“Well Love you’re a little late, but I’ve never turned away the opportunity to help a witch.” He smirked at you and you rolled your eyes, sending him hurtling across the room and pinning him half way up the wall with an arch of your eyebrow.

“The Alpha’s won’t be pleased; I demand to speak with Marcel.” You snapped and was suddenly knocked off your feet and a furious looking vampire, dressed in a lavish suit, as if he’d come from a meeting.  
“Why don’t we keep that threatening attitude in check and you can tell me what exactly it is that you wanted from my Sired son?” The man strolled across the room and you swallowed when you saw his eyes.

*************************************************************************** 

“I was wondering when you would show.” Klaus hummed when the three Alpha’s darkened his doorway.  
“Where’s (Y/N).” Scott snapped and Lydia had to put a hand up to stop him hurtling forwards. 

“Ah yes the little witch, she tried very hard to keep your secrets… I almost felt cruel.” He smirked and watched as the boys glanced at Lydia who was clearly furious but remained calm.  
“Mr Mikaelson I’m sure you heard a few years ago of how Peter Hale triggered every supernatural curse and Beacon Hills has become nearly inhabitable.” Lydia hummed and Klaus chuckled.  
“Yes, rumour has it a couple of kids stopped him before the curse spread to far.” Klaus watched as Lydia carefully walked towards him and sat down.

“I was one of the ‘kids’ that ended Peter Hale, we do not intimidate easily, so you’re going to tell me where our witch is.” Lydia drawled out and Klaus chuckled.  
“What exactly are you going to do if I don’t?” Klaus hummed and Lydia glanced at Stiles with a smile.  
“Our Beta’s didn’t find it hard to find your sister, cute kid you’ve got.” Stiles watched as Klaus seemed to lose all of his self-control and Scott hurtled into him the sound of them colliding echoed around the courtyard.


	24. Chapter 24

When you over heard Mellissa’s son talking about Kitsune you panicked, had they caught onto you, even with all your hard work to keep your secret. To make it worse the next time they gathered at the hospital they were talking about Nogitsunes’.  
“Please, what’s going on?” A woman asked and you smiled as you tried to stay calm.  
“There’s a storm so we’re just trying to keep on top of things, nothing to worry about.” You smiled and she seemed a little relived.

“Thank you nurse (Y/N).” She smiled and you nodded as you left her room.  
You sighed with relief as your next room was filled with a grieving family. You could feed from them, making them feel better in the progress, avoiding having to hurt anyone so you could survive.   
“Well, what’s this?” A voice said as you finally left the room and turned to see Stiles smirking at you.  
“Stiles, I thought you were supposed to be with Scott.” You muttered. 

“You know you look a lot different from the last time I saw you.” He hummed and smiled as he stepped closer to you.  
“I met you last week, you and your friend helped me move in I haven’t suddenly changed since then.” It was then that you picked up on the change in the air around Stiles.” Stiles…?”  
“It’s been a long time little one.” He drawled and your eyes widened.  
“Void… why’re you here?” You sighed and wrapped your arms around yourself.

“Because I was summoned… you on the other hand, moving to a new town, having a very human job.” He chuckled and cocked his head. “You know your little tricks were my favourite.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” You snapped and went to move away from him but found your path blocked.  
“You know I’m planning something and I’ll forgive you for selling me out to the hunters all those years ago if you help me.” Void stepped closer and you took in a deep breath. 

“I’ll never help you.” shoving past him and heading towards the stairs, running when you thought he was out of sight until he’d caught your wrists and held them behind your back.  
“You’ll help me (Y/N), you want to, it’s who we are and you know you want to all I’d have to do is present you with the chance and you’d tare their lives apart so fast you’d make me look like an amateur.” His powers teased and pulled at your own, flooding your senses with the power you craved but denied yourself.

“No, I take what I need and it helps them.” You said weakly and he chuckled in your ear.  
“You take what you need, I know you’re hungry Little One, I can taste it.” His nose ran up your cheek bone and you tried to ignore the power he was almost forcing you to feast on.  
“Void stop please.” You begged but he just sucked the air between his teeth and stared at you.

“When did you become such a good Vixen (Y/N), you’d take me up on my offer back then without even thinking about it.” He spat his words and you pulled away from him.  
“I don’t want to hurt people any more, I was supposed to move here and start over not feed off people and cause chaos.” You sighed.  
“But you want to cause it, you need to, it’s what we live for.” He hummed against you and you tried to shrug him off.  
“If I help you will I be left alone?” You watched him as he thought about it.

“No, after all the trouble you’ve cause me I think I deserve to indulge in torturing the little fox you’ve become.” He smiled at you and your shoulders slumped.  
“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” The sighed words left your lips before you could stop them but he just shrugged.  
“Because I’m very curious as to why My Little Fox is behaving like this, why you try and resist.” He hummed and you could feel him feeding from you as every fibre of your being screamed and begged for you to give in, to feed from him until you were strong, strong enough to leave your week long home into a shell of a town.


	25. Chapter 25

You hated what you’d become. Giving into Void felt good for a while, you fed and grew stronger, letting him play you into his plans. But the guilt that came with the strength settles in quickly and you tried your best to hid it from him.  
He didn’t question your desire to cause a little trouble before you went to sleep, in fact, he’d not noticed how long you had been gone until the hunters arrived with the Sheriff in tow.

“She told you where I was didn’t she.” He sighed as he slowly turned to face them and realised you’d stayed away.  
“Just come with us son, she just wants to help you.” John sighed as he cuffed him.  
“Help me, she does this all the time, claims to help me and traps me, hiding me away but I always find a way back out.” Void was led towards the doors but he suddenly snapped from the restraints and escaped from the building, heading straight to the hiding place he knew you favoured.

********************************************************************

“You know you’re not good at hiding anymore.” Void declared as he found you.  
“Maybe I wasn’t hiding.” You muttered and slowly stood.  
“You wanted me to find you?” He chuckled. “How flattering.”  
“Why do you always take things too far, destroying people it’s just unnecessary!” You sighed and he backed you against the wall, bracing his hands either side of you.

“Little fox, you used to be so powerful, you get me sent away for a few years and I got weaker… but why did you, huh?” He asked and you stared at your feet, feeling intimidated by the older demon. “Without my guidance, you started thinking you could be human.”  
“No I just don’t want to hurt people.” You whispered and he caressed your cheek.  
“Oh, Vixen it’s who you are, you can’t change that.” He said coldly and kissed your forehead as you gave up and leant against his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

“(Y/N) will you pay attention!” Derek hissed at you as Scott continued to talk and your whole body slumped so that the only thing holding you up was the table you’d been lent against.  
“I’m trying but he’s so boring.” You sighed and smirked at Isaac who was attempting not to laugh and irritate Derek further.  
Eventually your boredom turned to absent minded fiddling and Stiles’ hands were the nearest thing to play with. One hand trailed over his finger in feather light touches, occasionally straying up his arms and wrists, the other held your head up as you lent forward sucking on your middle finger.

The meeting drug on to the point that Derek had a firm grip on the back of your neck to remind you that he was looming over you and that he needed you to pay attention. As soon as it was finished he let you go and you shot out of McCall’s house so fast that Isaac almost had to shift to keep up.  
Your triumph was short lived as he caught you on the loft’s stairs and sent the two of you bursting into his room when the lock popped. He pinned you to the floor and began kissing you roughly, happy grunts leaving him as you responded.  
“Urm guys… Derek sent me to… oh.” Stiles blabbered as he climbed the stairs and stopped in the doorway.

“You want to join us?” Isaac grumbled when Stiles stayed frozen for long enough to irritate your den mate.  
“No… I mean sure I would totally want to, but the whole wolf territorial mating war thing… something I’d prefer to avoid.” Stiles’ voice trailed off as he watched Isaac pull your top down.  
“We’re not in heat so I don’t see why that matters.” Isaac mumbled back as he pressed kisses down your shoulder and tore through your top, discarding the torn fabric and doing the same with your jeans.  
Stiles stumbled to Isaac’s bed and sat down, watching the two of you, he was hypnotised by the way Isaac’s touch had you reacting as if seductiveness was second nature.

“You don’t have to be nervous Stiles.” You hummed and wriggled out from under Isaac who chuckled when you pounced on Stiles and caused him to shriek a little and flail his arms around.  
Your lips locked as you pinned him to the bed, his hands nervously wondering up your legs and over your ass. He grinned when you let him give it a squeeze and your body began firmly rocking against him.

“You are just… amazing.” Stiles grunted as you began grinding harder and looking around for Isaac to join in.  
“Don’t worry I’m still here.” He hummed and knelt in between the tangle of your and Stiles’ legs.  
When you felt him tug your panties down you lifted your hips away from Stiles, who moved so he could watch as you moved yourself up and down Isaac’s fingers. The sound of Isaac using his free hand to unbutton his jeans had your body tensing with anticipation.

“Just a heads up, she bites.” Isaac mumbled as he lined himself up with your entrance and moaned as Stiles pushed you back into him.  
“I think I can handle her.” Stiles smiled and began biting softly down your neck.  
Stiles tangled his hand in your hair as Isaac thrusted into you, jerking the three of you with each hard movement. You were surprised but the rough kisses Stiles covered you in, hands roaming where ever Isaac’s weren’t and all to soon Isaac’s high dragged your own from you.

“Is that all it takes to tucker out a werewolf?” Stiles teased and let you rid him of his clothes.  
You let out a snarl as Stiles let you sink down on him, your breath coming out in short puffs that called to Isaac, who began attacking your neck, his fingers playing over your clit. Unlike Isaac’s efficient approach Stiles was jerky and erratic, occasionally slowing to rock you into him, other times he’d speed up and have you clinging onto Isaac’s neck to keep up.

“Stiles!” You groaned and Isaac nuzzled your neck, waiting until you and Stiles were teetering on the edge and sank his fangs into your neck.  
Your eyes flared and your body stiffened, Stiles went limp and gazed up at you, a wide grin on his face despite his heaving chest.  
“I think I’m going to like pack meetings now.” You hummed and both boys chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

The Stilinski’s:

Claudia Erica Stilinski - Oldest (Looks like Stiles)

Nicknames: Claudy / Cloudy (Isaac and Sakura McCall), Sweetheart (Max Hale)

Alli(son) Melissa Stilnski - Youngest (Looks like Lydia)

Nicknames: Alli, Mini Alli, secret Argent (The McCall’s, Stiles, Chris)

****************************************************************************

“Alli what the heck?” Sakura sighed as you screeched Roscoe to a stop.  
“Is that my sister?” You asked her and she leant forward so she could see past you.  
“Is that Max Hale?” She asked and the two of you exchanged looks.  
“Yes and Dad said she can’t see Max and more because Derek caught them making out in the woods.” You Gave Sakura a mischievous look.

“You’ve got that look.” She whispered. “The one your Dad gets when he’s got an idea?”  
“You know how we wanted to go to that concert but Cloudy wouldn’t come with us for Mom and Dad?” You hummed and Sakura nodded. “Looks like we’re going.”  
“You know your plans never work, right?” Sakura sighed.

******************************************************************************

“Alli did you finish the juice?” Claudia sighed as she rattled the empty bottle.  
“Yup, oh and I finished the special spread that Grandpa Rafe gets you.” You smiled smugly and she went to get one of your parents who were talking quietly in the other room. “I wouldn’t tell if I were you.”  
“Why do you think I wouldn’t jump at the chance to get you in trouble.” Claudia asked you.

“Because, my little Omega, I have photographic and forensic evidence that you were with Max Hale last night plus, an eye witness.” Your smug smile made her face pail a little.  
“Forensic evidence?” She asked and crossed her arms thinking you were bluffing.  
“This, my dear sister, is a Max Hale hair which I took from your jumper.” You grinned victoriously as your parents walked into the kitchen.  
“How was your day, I’m sorry we head to cancel pizza night.” Lydia hummed and kissed the tops of your heads as she replaced your sugary junk with actual breakfast.

“It was good we had a blast, right Claudy?” Your smile was deceptively malicious and Stiles smiled as he watched the two of you.  
“Yes a great time.” Claudia glared right back and Lydia glanced across the table at Stiles who nodded.  
“Well I’m glad you did, we’re busy with a case again so Kira’s cooking for you.” Lydia gushed as she double checked your bags were packed.  
“I won’t be there.” You mumbled through a mouthful of toast as she stood you up and slid your back pack on.  
“Why not?” Stiles asked as he closed your book and went to inspect the evidence bag with the hair you’d hidden under it.

“Because Ethan and Danny said if I help out at Omegatech then I can use some of the old Junkers to fix up Roscoe.” You smiled and grabbed the bag from your Dad’s hands and turned to look at Claudia who was dawdling.  
“Have a good day, girls.” Stiles called after the two of you.  
“See you later!” Claudia yelled back and they flinched as one of you slammed the front door.

“They’re hiding something right?” Stiles asked Lydia who smiled and nodded.  
“Oh yeah, something big.” Lydia nodded and started to clean up the table.  
“Of course they are.” Stiles sighed and grabbed the last of the plates so he could rinse them and hand them over to Lydia who was sorting the dishwasher.  
“So do we take one each or tag team?” Lydia asked as Stiles hurried to get his jacket and headed out to the cruiser that was parked on the drive.  
“I say we come down hard on Claudia and get her to rat out Alli.” Stiles decided.

“What’re we taking off Alli when she kicks off?” Lydia nodded in agreement with Stiles and quickly tried to find a way to fill the loop hole.  
“Take her off the Lacrosse team… I know it’s harsh but I have nothing else to take off her.” Stiles chuckled.  
“We could give her DS back for good behaviour since she had that fight with Greenburg’s kids.” Lydia pointed out. “Drop it at Danny’s.” Lydia smiled and kissed Stiles before heading to her own car and waiting for him to pull out of the drive.


	28. Chapter 28

“Why is she here?” Stiles asked as he glanced over to where you were sat, just in front of Danny.  
“Because she was failing Coaches class and she’s helping with the team until she makes up the extra credit.” Scott sighed sleepily.  
“So why couldn’t she do what normal people do and study?” Stiles snapped and glanced back over at you.  
“I don’t know ask her.” Scott grumbled and lent his head on the window, letting the vibrating rattle of his head against the glass drown out Stiles’ ranting.

Stiles glared at the back of your head, scrunching his nose and mimicking you when you turned around, smiling and chatting with Ethan and Danny. He did notice the bus stopping and everyone piling out until you stood and flipped your hair over one shoulder making him scoff.  
“Look at the way she flips her hair.” Stiles pointed and wiggled his head as he shrugged his shoulders making Scott laugh.  
“You like her really.” Scott told him.

“Like her, how could anyone like (Y/N) look at the way she walks… stupid little hip flick with her stupidly perky butt.” Stiles made an irritated sound and went to grab a room key at the same time as you.  
“Let go Stilinski.” You growled out.  
“No you let go.” Stiles glowered at you and the line came to a halt.

“(Y/L/N), Stilinski… take the key and share the room I don’t have time for this.” Coach snapped and shooed you both off.  
You shouldered you bag and stormed towards the room, glaring at Stiles when he shook the key in his hand, silently pointing out that you couldn’t get in without it. When you pushed past him to get into the room you froze.  
“I had to grab a double key.” You sighed when your eyes fell on the bed.

“You could have let me share the room with Scott.” Stiles huffed as he dumped his bag down.  
“Why Juliet, you missing Romeo?” You smirked when he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“You’re just so… god… I’m going to get some ice.” He grabbed the bucket and fled the room.  
“Try and get lost.” You called out as the door shut and you faintly heard him swear.

**********************************************************************************

“Stop it.” Stiles sighed.  
“Stop what?” You asked and rolled on your back to look at him.  
“Whatever you’re doing, it’s really annoying.” He didn’t look at you as he spoke but he knew you’d rolled your eyes.  
“It’s called breathing, Stilinski.” You huffed.  
“You know what, what the heck’s your problem?” Stiles snapped and glanced at you as you rolled to face him.

“I’m not the one with the problem.” You retorted and he rolled over as well.  
“Excuse me but twelve years ago we were fine until you hit me with a bucket!” Stiles yelped and watched you carefully.  
“First it was a toy bucket so it didn’t hurt and second you deserved it.” You crossed your arms which was a wrong move in front of Stiles who helplessly followed the action.  
“No one deserves to be hit on the head with a bucket!” He said finally and flailed his arms around making the bed jostle.

“You did.” Your curt response had him moving even closer and your noses almost touched.  
“Really enlighten me (Y/N).” Stiles mumbled and looked down at you.   
You teased your bottom lip through your teeth, you didn’t want to tell Stiles anything, you almost liked fighting with Stiles. It was a sort of very fun but terribly bad habit. A hand snaked across the back of your neck and Stiles ducked down while rolling you onto your back so he could press desperate kisses to your lips.

The two of you melded together almost perfectly, arms and hands moving in sync, your legs trapped between his and his hands gently teasing the skin of your hips. When you needed air he pulled away and turned his attention to your neck, suckling down the side and across your collar bone.  
One hand moved to brush against your rips while the other slid up on arm and trapped your hands above your head. His attention returned to stealing passionately short kisses until a loud thumping on the door jerked you apart.

“Hey what’s up?” Stiles asked as he lent in the doorway.  
“I need a hand.” Scott mumbled and glanced over to where you were watching them curiously.

********************************************************************************

“(Y/N), hey.” Lydia called and you grinned at her.  
“Hey what’s up.” You let her arm link with yours as she marched you into the bus.  
“Did anything weird happen to you last night?” Lydia asked as she sat next to you and frowned, tugging the jumper you’d stolen off Danny to reveal a large purple bruise in the side of your neck.  
“I um… must have bumped myself in my sleep.” You whispered and glanced at Stiles who was back to glaring at you from across the bus.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles stared at you from across the corridor. You were part of coaches new, the cheerleaders distract the enemy while Scott scores, plan and to say you were unhappy about it was an understatement. You’d been his first pick and thanks to you any one who wanted onto the squad was accepted.  
“Dude come on stop staring at her.” Scott sighed when he finally found Stiles.  
“It’s not just me right she is all up in everything I do, like she’s everywhere.” Stiles complained and waved his hands to point out what he meant.

“Stiles we have bigger things to think about, also Isaac said if you screw up because you’re staring at (Y/N) he’ll put you on the flag pole.” Scott guided Stiles to the changing rooms and waved as he walked past you.  
“Someone should give her bigger things to think about.” Stiles grunted and glared at you.  
“Stiles no, just concentrate on the game.” Scott laughed and patted Stiles’ shoulder.

*************************************************************************************************

You were still mad at Stiles, not that you’d tell him exactly why, but seeing as he’d tripped over his own feet twice and smacked himself in the face instead of scoring because of your attempts you were pretty satisfied.  
“You know what, we used to be friends and you just grew up to be a total… you… you’re naked I’ll um turn around.” Stiles muttered and turned.  
“Thanks.” Was all you sighed as you grabbed a towel.

“You understand that you made me look like an idiot right, there was no need for it.” He grumbled and ran a hand over his face as he spoke.  
“You deserved it.” You snapped and crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for him to get annoyed and leave so you could get dressed and go home.  
“I deserved it, what exactly did I do that had me deserving all this.” He almost yelled and turned to face you.  
“You’re smart, figure it out.” You glared at him and he started spluttering.

“I… what… you are the most frustrating person I’ve ever met.” He flinched when he saw something like hurt flicker through your eyes but when you rolled them and pouted he sighed. “You know what, Scott’s right.”  
Before you could as he grabbed you face and kissed you, walking you back until your back hit the wall, one leg slotted between your legs while his arms slinked around you. it took a second before the both of you realised what you were doing and pulled away.

**********************************************************************************************************

“Stiles (Y/N)’s here.” John yelled on his way out and you thanked him as he let you in.  
Stiles wasn’t sure he heard right so when he came galloping down the stairs he had to skid to a stop and almost slipped on the carpet. He wasn’t sure why you were stood in his hall or if you were about to do something overly mean.  
“Your dad let me in.” You muttered and scuffed your shoes on the doormat.

“Yeah I guessed that.” He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“Scott says I should tell you what you’ve done, we spoke about it and he thought you’d understand.” You mumbled and blushed when he scoffed at you.  
“You spoke to Scott, you hate Scott more than me, you know what I don’t even care anymore.” He shook his head and held his hands up in defeat.  
“You ditched me for Scott as soon as you found him and every time I tried to get in your little gang of friends you both just ignored me!” You yelped and Stiles stopped to listened. “I’ve gone through both schools completely alone and watched you get your perfect friends.”

“You… I… I’m sorry.” He muttered and you gawked at him as he stepped towards you until he’d pinned you against the front door. “Sorry for being an ass, ignoring you and breaking the pinkie promise to be your bestest guy ever.”  
“Well then I’m sorry for being a totally b…!” You were cut off when Stiles hoisted your legs around his waist and bit your lip softly before kissing you.  
“I totally forgive you.” He muttered and groaned as your fingers twisted into his hair and his hips nudged against yours.


	30. Chapter 30

“(Y/N) we’re having a meeting can you turn that down?” Derek sighed as you turned the TV even louder.  
“Uncle Peter bought it for me so… no.” You stuck your tongue out at your brother who took a deep breath and glared at you.

“What’re you watching?” Stiles asked shrugging when Derek hissed at him to not encourage you.  
“Lego Star Wars.” You hummed and grinned when Stiles started to hurry over to the sofa.  
There was a soft oomph and when you glanced over Stiles was flat on his face and Isaac slowly moved to sit on the sofa next to you. You snickered as Derek tried to subtly scold Isaac in front of Scott and help Stiles to his feet.

**********************************************************************************

Before the next pack meeting Derek moved your sofa and Tv into your room. You didn’t make it easy, staying seated on the sofa as he carried it up the spiral stair case to your room.  
“Study or something.” Derek grumbled when you complained about being unable to set up the room how you wanted because he was busy.  
You waited until everyone had arrived before looking at the school work you had to do. With a sighed you threw one of your plushies at the door until it opened.

“Can someone get me my English books?” you yelled and frowned when a distinct scrambling sound reached you.  
Someone swore as they hit the metal stairs and Stiles speared at the top until Isaac jumped him and snatched the book in his hands. The boy deftly jumped up and both squished into the doorway with their hands clutching your book.  
“Thanks.” You smiled and they both gave you a satisfied smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Derek sighed as you went to get something from the kitchen and Isaac practically knocked Stiles off his feet to get there first. Isaac reached for a glass that was just out of your reach and set it down while Stiles, who’d recovered and scrambled to his feet, poured you the juice you’d been about to get from the fridge.  
“This has gone on long enough.” Derek growled when he came home to find Stiles and Isaac had converted the loft into a huge fort for you before heading off to where ever Scott had called them to.  
“Maybe I like being fussed over.” You pouted.

“Fussed over, last week Isaac tried to bite Stiles so he could spend longer with you.” Derek grunted and crossed his arms.  
“It’s not like Isaac’s bite would have done anything.” You hummed.  
“Will you just pick one so that I don’t have to listen to them complaining about each other.” Derek growled and headed over to his bed, sighing when he realised he’d have to walk through your fort to get to it.

“But then I’d have to do everything for myself.” You said as you patterned after him.  
“(Y/N) thanks to Peter you have never done anything for yourself.” Derek chuckled and let you sit with him.  
“What about the years when it was just us?” you asked and he nodded.  
“Ok fine, but you should still pick one, Preferably Isaac because he’s always here anyway.” Derek ruffled your hair and chuckled as you complained.

*****************************************************************************************

You spent days trying to figure out who you liked more. Mulling over the pros and cons. Isaac got on with your brother, Stiles did to but occasionally you were convinced Derek was close to tossing him and Scott out the window.  
Stiles would drop everything to drive you home, Isaac would walk you home, you liked the same things as both of them. Isaac was already part of your pack but Stiles was part of Scott’s.

“Either you’re pondering the meaning of life or you’re still trying to figure out which knuckle head you like.” Peter chuckled as he joined you in sitting on the spiral stairs case.  
“I like them both the same, it shouldn’t be this hard because they’re both pretty cool.” You sighed and waved your hands around as you spoke.  
“Maybe you just need to take some time with each one on their own and figure out your feelings.” Peter advised and you gave him a dubious look.  
“Am I helping you plot something evil, cause that’s what it feels like.” You narrowed your eyes when he smiled at you.

“Can I not just be helping my niece sort through her feelings.” Peter sighed.  
“You really think I’ll be able to figure out which one I like?” You asked and watched as the pack filtered into the loft.  
“Give it some time.” Peter smiled and let you skip off into the main room, happily watching as you completely destroyed the work ethic Derek had built up simply by being bouncy and bubbly.


	32. Chapter 32

“But why can’t I go?” You chirped as you hurried to keep up with Scott and Stiles.  
“Because you’re not used to being a werewolf yet.” Scott explained.

“But I want to stay with Stiles.” You complained.  
“(Y/N) it’s not safe you’ll be out of control and we can’t risk you getting hurt.” Scott sighed.  
“So I will stay at home and look after Stiles.” You nodded and smiled at Stiles while linking your arm with his.  
“(Y/N) I’m going with them to find Derek.” Your face fell and he hurriedly stepped in front of you. “But, you can do me a huge favour.”

“Yes Stiles anything!” You hummed happily.  
“You think you could stay at mine until we get back, I need someone to keep an eye on the place and on my Dad.” Stiles glanced at Scott who was waiting nervously for you to answer.  
“You won’t be there?” You asked with a pout.  
“No but it’s a very important job.” Stiles tried again and you reluctantly nodded before hurrying off to find the others.

“Next time you bite someone make sure they’re not my mate!” Stiles hissed at Scott.  
“You like (Y/N) I don’t see why you’re complaining.” Scott pointed out.  
“Your wolfie genetics are designed to deal with new betas, I am not… she broke the lock on my window just so she could sleep next to me.” Stiles mumbled and waved when you waved at him and broke into a smile.

“You do remember Deaton telling us that hardly any wolves ever find their mate?” Scott shook his head when you reluctantly let Lydia pull you off to your next class.  
“Hey I’m not complaining about her being my mate just that she’s in a kind of the world revolves around Stiles faze which, don’t get me wrong is pretty awesome, but it’s really full on.” Stiles explained.  
His point was proven when you managed to wriggle away from Liam and Lydia, throw your arms around his neck and kiss him, before allowing the others to lure you back.

*************************************************************************************

Stiles barely had time to flop down onto his bed before you dived onto him out on nowhere. Any attempt too great you were muffled by repeated kisses and noises that Stiles could only describe as desperately satisfied squeaks.  
“(Y/N) … sweetheart, hey it’s ok why’re you all…” Stiles’ breath hitched when you began to grind against him, your legs straddling him as your hands rested in his shoulders.  
“You left forever and I was worried you wouldn’t come back.” You explained before quickly returning to kissing him.  
“I was gone for just under two days and I called as soon as we found Derek.” Stiles grunted out as your focus shifted to rolling your hips against his in an attempt to gain friction.  
“But it was to long I don’t like not being able to touch you.” You admitted and he smiled.

“You like touching me?” Stiles asked with a teasing chuckle and you nodded.

“Yes I would like to cuddle you and make sure you are ok but I would also like to have sex with you… I would much prefer the last choice.” You mumbled and started kissing him again.  
“I’m up for either.” Stiles said quietly and you froze.  
“But you said we didn’t have to.” You flushed when he cupped your cheek in one hand and rubbed a thumb over your cheek.

“(Y/N) before Scott bit you, you didn’t know I existed and going to use our mating bond to take advantage of you.” His eyebrows shot up when you pulled your dress out of the way and started trying to pull his jeans down.  
He quickly unbuckled his jeans and let you pull them down, his hands quickly moving to your hips, slowing you as you sank down onto him. A low groan rumbling through the boy, your fingers ran through his hair, mouths meeting and melding together.  
“Mine.” The growl left in you involuntarily as your hips moved rapidly against his and you started to shift while giving him repeated small kisses.

He hummed against your lips, stroking his hands through your hair, willingly letting you take control as you rode him. Every so often your eyes would begin to glow and your speed would increase just a little too much but he’d easily bring you back with a whisper.  
“Stiles I feel too much.” You gasped as your walls began to clench around him.  
“Hey it’s ok just relax.” He smoothed, smiling to himself when your eyes rolled and you tried to remain in control of your body.  
“But I think I might explode because I love you so much.” You whimpered but continued your rhythm.

“Well firstly, thank you very much I love you to and second that’s ok it’s a good feeling.” Stiles explained and you nodded in agreement, your focus now on finding release form the sensation.  
Both of you groaned loudly as your clenched around Stiles and slowly reached your edge, coming undone as you let his hands go, his arms quickly wrapping around you as he thrusted into you and followed.  
“Can I sleep here?” You asked quietly as he rolled you both over and pulled his jeans up with one hand.

“Yeah sure let me get you a pillow.” Stiles said and jumped up, hurrying to grab a pillow from the airing cupboard. He smiled to himself when he came back to find you curdled up, attempting to keep your eyes open, as you waited for him.  
“I didn’t sleep while you were away.” You admitted as he sunk into the bed next to you.  
“We were gone for almost two days, we’re sleeping all night and tomorrow morning and to make up for leaving you behind I’ll order junk food and we can watch old movies.” Stiles smiled when you nodded and snuggled into his side.


	33. Chapter 33

It was rather unnerving to suddenly be able to pick up on who was what creature. You had no way of turning it off and you silently cursed your family for not giving you any warning that the change was going to happen.  
“Hey you ok?” Malia asked as she shuffled her desk closer to yours.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” You whispered without looking at her.

When you glanced at Malia you found nothing had changed, she was still Malia, but now you could see the shape of a wolf surrounding her as well. At least you thought it was a wolf. It was the same with Scott and some of your other friends, Lydia was surrounded by an odd shimmering dome that adjusted to her movements.  
“You don’t smell fine.” Malia insisted and you smiled, trying to look past the thing around her and focus on your friend.  
“Don’t worry about it.” You insisted and turned your attention to the front of the class.

**************************************************************************************

“What do you mean she’s off?” Stiles sighed as he hurried to keep his spot between Malia and Scott as the sped through the corridors.  
“She won’t look at us, not directly anyway… it’s the same with Lydia.” Malia explained.

“I think she found out we’re Werewolves.” Scott sighed.  
“This is (Y/N), the girl who almost went missing in the woods because if dragons were real she’d be the one to find them.” Stiles blabbered as they came to a stop in the library and split off, cornering you in one of the isles.  
“We know that you know that were wolves.” Scott muttered.

“Or not, you know if you don’t know what he’s talking about he’s kidding.” Stiles insisted and you backed away from Scott, the red hue of his wolf nervously flickering and making you feel like you should run.  
You froze when you bumped into Malia and turned to find her frowning down at you. The feeling of being trapped settled over you and suddenly Stiles was flung backwards and the shelves either side of you began to shake.

“(Y/N)?” Scott whispered when your breath became rapid and you began panicking. “Malia move, let her go.”  
“But we need to talk to her.” Malia said quickly and attempted to get rid of the fear rolling off you by rubbing her hands up and down your arms.  
All of a sudden you vanished and the shelves either side of you splintered and fell, leaving your friends staring at the spot you’d been in. Once they’d determined Stiles was fine they hurried to find the rest of the pack.

***************************************************************************

Derek frowned when he finished chaining up the Betas. It wasn’t even a full moon but they were attempting to full shift. It wasn’t until he heard your snuffling and felt the power that cascaded off you that he realised you were his problem.  
“(Y/N)?” He asked wearily.  
“Go away.” You huffed and the Alpha growled under his breath.  
“Why’re you out in the woods this late… alone?” Derek stepped closer but found and invisible force stopping him from coming any closer.

“I don’t know, Scott came to my house to talk and I panicked and then I ended up in the woods.” You mumbled.  
“Ok well could you possibly tone down the moon power thing cause it’s making the Betas shift.” Derek waited for you to answer but you just glared at him.  
“I don’t even know how to stop vanishing… how can I make your Betas stop wolfing out.” You complained.  
“When your coven helped trigger your powers what grounding object did you choose?” Derek asked quietly.

“What coven?” You sighed and stood, sitting back down when the action forced Derek to take a few steps back.  
“You weren’t taken to a coven… your parents are they like you?” Derek frowned when you shook your head and glanced back towards the angry sound of Betas. “Do me a favour… stay really calm.”  
“Why?” You asked dumbly and flopped your head against the tree behind you.

“Because you’re letting off the same amount of power as a full moon and if someone upsets you the those three are going to lose it in an attempt to protect you.” Derek growled and glared into the dark.  
“Why is this happening to me?” you asked weakly and Derek hesitated when he started to head back to his pack.  
“I’ll call Scott and tell him to find you.” Derek promised.

***********************************************************************************

Everything in Deaton’s clinic was trembling and shaking, wind whipped around you in large gusts. Malia was pinned to the ceiling and Stiles was wrapped up in vines and leaves that were slowly making their way up Lydia’s legs.  
“I assume you’re the reason the weather’s so bad.” Deaton chuckled.  
“What’s wrong with me?” You asked quietly.  
“Nothing.” Deaton said quickly and everyone in the room glared at him. “Some Covens have disbanded and the families let their powers become dormant… occasionally a coven leader is born and their powers, overcome the attempt to suppress their powers.”

“I’m sorry!” You yelped when Lydia screamed and was pulled backwards into the tick branches that now concealed Stiles.  
“(Y/N) it’s ok, we get that it’s hard to control…. We’ve all been through it.” Scott grabbed your hands in his and smiled.  
Instantly you calmed and Malia dropped to the floor with a painful thud, everything stopped shaking, as the vines and branches untangled so Stiles and Lydia could climb out.  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I think we should you know… figure out how to help (Y/N) before we get eaten by plants.” Stiles huffed before grinning at you.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has a panic attack, mentions of Stiles helping reader with nightmares, sad Stilinski sibling fluff, Mentions of Void Stiles talking to the reader, super sad and angsty

“Hey sorry, my sister said she was sleeping over here and she forgot her pillow.” Stiles said as your friends mother answered the door.  
“No they’re staying at Lydia Martin’s.” She frowned at Stiles who nodded slowly.  
“Sorry I must have got mixed up, studying for exams and stuff so brains kind of muddled.” Stiles rambled.  
“Oh it’s fine and tell your father I said hello.” She waved as he made his way down to the road and lent on the Jeep, dialling Lydia’s number.  
“Hey Stiles what’s up?” Lydia hummed, he could hear the faint tapping of her laptop in the background.

“(Y/N)’s not at yours?” He asked nervously.  
“No why?” Lydia paused. “She’s at a sleep over isn’t she?”  
“Apparently not.” Stiles ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I have to go find her.”  
“Well let me know what happens.” Lydia muttered.

*********************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) are you up here?” Stiles called as he hurried through the house and to your room that was neatly tucked into the attack.  
When he found it empty he checked your bathroom, sitting at the top of the stairs that led down to the second floor and dropped his head into his hands.  
“Stiles, (Y/N) are you home?” Lydia called out as she let herself in and found Stiles almost in tears.

“I don’t know where she’s gone and I… I don’t want to call Dad and tell on her.” Stiles mumbled and he ran his hands together.  
“You said she’d be back on Sunday evening right?” Lydia asked.  
“Yeah and she had a day off school.” Stiles said quietly.  
“So she couldn’t have gotten far.” Lydia went in to rummage through your school bag. “What’s this for?”

Stiles wondered into your room and sat on the foot of your bed and took a small plastic card. He shook his head, hurrying over to your desk and switching on your laptop, smiling when he quickly figured out the password.  
“That’s cute.” Lydia hummed as she glanced over his shoulder and saw the background for your laptop was a slightly younger Stiles teaching you how to bowl.  
“Yeah Scott took it.” Stiles grinned, his grin slid off his face when he saw the history on your search engine. “She’s gone to Mexico…. And I cut her phone off.”  
“What she can’t have… how did she get enough money?” Lydia asked.

At this Stiles jogged down the stairs and to his room, shoving his hand under his mattress until he found a large flat box. Lydia’s mouth dropped open when she saw how much money was neatly stashed in it.  
“Half of this is the collage fund Mom started for me before… the rest me and Scott have been putting in for (Y/N), Dad’s ok for now but we might not be able to afford college for her.” Stiles admitted.  
“Does she know?” Lydia asked quietly and nodded when he shook his head. “Look we’ll take your car and go find her.”

“How I cut off her phone she spent so much in one month that I didn’t want dad to find out but she needed to learn a lesson… she’s never been more than three miles from me at any time.” He said hurriedly.  
“Stiles she may be a Stilinski but she’s a teenage girl.” Lydia hummed pushing him out of her way and opening up Facebook. “This is a ticket into a night club and they’ll be in there tomorrow, if we leave right now we can get there while she’s there.”  
“OK, just let me grab some stuff and write a note in case Dad comes back.” Stiles said hurriedly as he practically fell over himself to get ready.

**************************************************************************************

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Stiles asked through a sigh of exhaustion.  
“Possibly.” Lydia hummed as she pursed her lips and looked around. “This way.”  
“Ticket.” The man said to the and Stiles held it out. “It’s for two let them in.”  
“How did a fifteen-year-old get her hands on two tickets into this place?” Lydia sighed as she glanced around the thriving club they found themselves in.

Stiles didn’t answer, his eyes scanning the corners of the room looking for a spot you’d hide away in. You never did deal well with parties or big crowds, or traveling. As soon as he spotted you he yanks Lydia forwards, dropping her arm once he was sure she was following him, using both arms to shove people out of the way.  
“Hey (Y/N) …. Listen to me breath you’re ok.” Stiles dropped to his knees and pulled you off the booth seat you’d been hiding on and cradled you in his arms despite you almost being as tall as Lydia. “I got you, I’ll always find you, don’t worry.”

“Can’t… breath.” You gasped, clutching onto your brother and looking up at him with wide eyes.  
“Can you grab her bag and find her friend?” Stiles muttered to Lydia who nodded.  
Stiles pushed through the crowd, clutching onto you, hurrying away from the building once he’d gotten outside and set you down on a café chair. Lydia and your friend followed with your bags in their arms as they watched Stiles muttered to you.

“Count to ten, ready.” Stiles muttered. Lydia smiled when she realised Scott had told her about when you and Stiles were much younger you’d count each other’s fingers if the other was scared or panicking. “There you go.”  
“I’m so sorry Stiles.” You mumbled, bottom lip wobbling a little but he shrugged and helped you up.

“It’s fine we need to get home before Dad finds out.” Stiles muttered, leading the group back to the Jeep.  
“You’re not going to tell Dad?” You asked as he followed your directions to a cheap motel you’d left your stuff in.  
“We’ll go get your things.” Lydia muttered jerking her head to your friend who followed her.  
“No I’m not.” Stiles muttered. “He doesn’t need to worry about you.”

“I know I’m sorry.” You whispered.  
“Hey it’s ok I get it, it’s not easy with Dad working so hard and…” Stiles swallowed when you glared at him.  
“It’s not just him that’s never their Stiles, you’re always with Scott even when I need you and you lock your door so when I…never mind.” You sighed, bringing your knees up to your chin.  
“You told me you stopped having the nightmares.” Stiles frowned and took your hand like your Mom used to. “Why didn’t you just tell me you needed help?”

“Because you we’re so tired from helping Dad and I couldn’t help with anything, you were right I am a waste of space.” This had Stiles hugging you tightly.  
“I never said that.” Stiles assured you.  
“Yes you did you asked me to help you put stickers on that stupid chess board and you told me I was a waste of time and space and this I was all alone.” Your eyes watered and he frowned. “It’s true though, Boyd and Erica used to hang out with me and they… and then Allison died and Isaac stopped talking to me and now he’s gone to and I don’t know where he is.”

“(Y/N) calm down, listen to me when we get home we’re going to take you to Scott’s and explain everything I promise… Stiles will tell you everything you want to know.” Lydia said as she ripped open your door and cupped your face.  
You were almost back to Beacon Hills before anyone spoke again. Stiles glanced at you, sleeping with your head lent against the window, your friend doing the same in the back next to Lydia.  
“How did we not know the Nogitsune got to her?” Stiles muttered.  
“I guess when he went after your Dad we didn’t think he’d go after her.” Lydia muttered.

****************************************************************************************************

Stiles, Scott and Lydia were all stood as far away from you as possible, Scott’s Lacrosse stick was waving dangerously in your hands as you shrieked at Scott whose eyes were still glowing. Stiles tried to approach you again and jumped back when you nearly hit him.  
“I’m sorry!” Stiles yelped.  
“It’s still me I promise.” Scott mumbled, slightly calmer than your brother who wanted the hysterical tone in your voice to vanish.

“Why are his eyes glowing, normal wolf’s eyes don’t glow!” You yelled.  
“(Y/N) I promise you Scott won’t hurt you.” Stiles insisted, braving your wide swing of the Lacrosse stick and practically tackled you to get it out of your hands. “Seriously out of all the thing we told you about that’s the thing that creeps you out.”  
“Actually… Isaac told me a kind of, non-supernatural version of what you told me.” You muttered. “It makes more sense now.”

“Listen Mini Me… everything we’ve told you, means your part of this…” Stiles started to get awkward.  
“Your part of the pack, you were before but now we get to include you and you can talk to any of us about anything.” Scott insisted.  
“What about in September when you all leave for collage?” You asked quietly.  
“Actually… the only one leaving this year is Lydia.” Stiles admitted.

“You’re not going but you have to your super smart… I promise I won’t run off or do stupid things I can look after Dad like you do!” You insisted.  
“I am going but we’re taking a few years off, it’s sort of a pack thing.” Stiles admitted. “Plus you can do stupid things just wait for me and Scott so we can make sure you don’t get hurt.”  
“I’m sorry I tried to kill you with the Lacrosse stick.” You mumbled to Scott and Stiles.  
“I’m sorry for growling at you.” Scott grinned.

After a few more minutes Stiles took you home, shooing you up to your room as he carried your stuff inside. When you came out of the shower you found your favourite pyjamas laid out on the bed and your heat up teddy bear steaming next to your pillow.  
“Stiles I’m not a kid anymore.” You giggled at your brother when he hurried in with strings of moon and star fairy lights that he hung from your celling when you were younger and got scared of your nightmares.

“Hey you were my bestie before Scott and you’re my baby sister I have to look after you, now let me hook the walkie-talkie up.” He grinned and hurried over to your bed side table.  
“Thanks Stiles.” You yawned when you came back from the bathroom now dressed in your pyjamas.  
“Listen.” He said as he tucked you in, checking you had your bear and sat next to you. “You feel bad or upset or you need someone to talk to don’t hold it in… just talk to me.”

“About anything?” You asked quietly.  
“Yeah anything.” Stiles nodded.  
“I really miss Isaac and Allison.” You whispered. “and Erica and Boyd and even stupid Derek… Isaac was my only best friend.”  
“I miss them all to.” Stiles mumbled, assuring you that you weren’t the only one to feel that way. “Night Kiddo… I ‘ll be downstairs in my room if you need me.”

************************************************************************************

“So again I don’t know if you got this cause your phone never seems to work but if you do… I know I’ve asked you to come back home before be we could really use your help, it’s (Y/N) … I don’t know how else to help her because it’s you guys she misses.” Stiles’ voice was desperate as the message ended.  
“What’s going on?” Braeden asked.

“We’re going back to Beacon Hills.” The deep voice rumbled through the dark room.  
“Why there’s nothing there any more, you said it yourself.” Braeden muttered.  
“It’s time to go back.” The voice was low and dangerous as red eyes glowed brightly in the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Stiles forced himself to stay awake, listening for any signs of you having a nightmare or that you were heading down from your room to his. He wondered how he’d missed you seemingly coming unravelled, your close relationship with the Hale pack and how he hadn’t noticed you slipping into the shell of his little sister.  
“Stiles?” Your quiet voice came from the other side of his bedroom door.

“You ok?” Stiles hummed sleepily when you climbed into his bed.  
“The nightlights went out.” You admitted and he chuckled.  
“Sorry I think I over did it a bit.” Stiles laughed and you smiled and nodded. “Here.”  
He passed you one of the pillows he’d lodged under his chest and rolled over so you could grip onto his hand as you fell asleep.

***************************************************************************************

“So how’s (Y/N)?” Lydia asked as soon as Stiles hopped out of the Jeep.  
“Fine I guess, she had three nightmares last night but she won’t talk about it.” Stiles muttered so you couldn’t hear them as you hopped out of the car.

“I know you’re talking about me.” You sighed and shouldered your bag.  
“Hey guys!” Scott called as he hurried over to the three of you, stopping and sniffing at the air.  
Your face lit up when the familiar figure climbed off the bus that had pulled up behind the three. It was pretty obvious he had a gun and a knife strapped to both ankles and hidden under his jeans but no one was saying anything about it.

“ISAAC!” You yelled and dumped your bag at your brother’s feet while shoving past Scott and Lydia to engulf the wolf in a huge hug.  
“Hey sweetness.” Isaac mumbled as you buried your head into his chest and fisted the back of his jumper.  
You stayed like that for several minutes, eventually pulling away when Stiles cleared his throat. Reluctantly Isaac let you go, not happy with his poor attempt at making you feel better.  
“You’re back.” Scott stated and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah I got an angry phone call from Derek, apparently Scott’s doing an awful job of looking after (Y/N) so we’re coming back to help out.” Isaac smiled when you beamed a hopeful grin up at him.  
“Derek’s coming back… is he bringing Braeden?” You asked hopefully and Stiles couldn’t help but feel jealous when Isaac seemed to have cheered you up within minutes of being back.  
“She’s helping Chris out but they’ll be back at the end of the month if nothing goes wrong.” Isaac promised and you were practically jumping up and down.  
“Are you serious, months of begging for help and all it takes is (Y/N) to… you lot shouldn’t have left.” Stiles snapped.

“We had wrongly assumed you’d take care of (Y/N).” Isaac snapped and made to move you behind him and growl at you brother but you clutch on his arm stopped him.  
“Yeah well we had a lack of communication and now it’s fixed.” Stiles huffed defensively.  
“Lack of communication, on (Y/N)’s worst days she never once ran away from us… What did you do just forget about her?” Isaac’s voice was dripping with a malicious sarcasm.  
Stiles leapt for Isaac who chuckled and Lydia and Scott grabbed Stiles, ruffling your hair, before heading off down the road.

************************************************************************************

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Stiles asked for what must have been the hundredth time.  
“Yes, you didn’t need to get Scott to bring the TV up here.” You laughed from under your mound of blankets and stuffed toys.

“Your pizzas coming in thirty minutes and there’s three kinds of ice-cream in the freezer.” Stiles ignored you and continued fussing. “Isaac’s coming over as soon as he’s finished talking with Dad and Mellissa”  
“Why’s he talking to them?” You asked and sorted through the pile of sweets Stiles dumped on your lap.  
“Isaac needs somewhere to live.” He explained.  
“He could live up here with me!” You offered and Stiles grinned.

“Dad’s thinking about putting carpet down in the basement and finishing putting the insulation in… but we wouldn’t be able to get the room we wanted down there.” Stiles watched as you glance towards the game room layout you’d both drawn with your Mom.  
“Mom would have changed it for him if she was here.” You said quietly and he hugged you.  
“Ok so I think Isaac should be on his way back in a few minutes but are you sure you don’t want me to tell Scott I’m late?” Stiles frowned when you shook your head.  
“I’ll be ok.” You smiled.

A throat cleared and both of you looked across the room to see Derek smiling in the door way. You grinned and hurried to jump at the Alpha who happily wrapped you up in his arms.  
“I got your call.” Derek muttered to Stiles who nodded appreciatively.  
“Yeah well took your time.” Stiles muttered and the awkward air between the two began to make you feel a little uncomfortable.

“Well now we’re staying.” Derek muttered.  
“Oh yeah for good or just to tell me how badly I’m looking after my baby sister.” Stiles grumbled and glared at Derek who put you down.  
“I’m paying for the basement convertment, Isaac has to finish school and both of us have to help the police force with anything that’s Wolf related and your Dad asked us to help look after (Y/N).” Derek explained.

“So you’re staying.” Stiles sighed as you pushed past Derek to embrace Isaac who hugged you tightly.  
“We shouldn’t have left in the first place, we didn’t take (Y/N) into account.” Derek muttered.  
“Yeah none of us did, did you know about the Nogitsune?” Stiles hissed when you started to pull Isaac into the room.  
“Yes… we, spoke about it.” Derek admitted.

“I’m supposed to be at a pack meeting.” Stiles said as he made sure you’d settled into your bed and were again snuggled so deep in blankets you were sure you’d never find your way out again.  
“Go, we’ll look after her.” Derek promised.  
“(Y/N), you call if you want me to come home ok… or text and I will be right back.” Your brother hugged you and hesitated.  
“I’ll be fine Stiles, say hi to everyone for me.” You smiled when Isaac and Derek started arguing over what to watch.


	36. Chapter 36

“They’re going to be so excited to see us!” Stiles grinned as he saw the Beacon Hills welcome sign.  
“Stiles we drive down for every holiday and long weekend.” Scott chuckled as he finished texting you.

“Yeah well someone’s got to help Dad keep (Y/N) in check.” Stiles grumbled. “Dad caught her in the woods with Liam, apparently they lost Mason, I mean what kid sneaks around in the woods in the middle of the night!”  
“Us… like all the time, pretty much for the last few years…” Scott muttered making Stiles glare at him before turning back to the road.  
“She shouldn’t be doing it.” Stiles huffed.  
“She was with a werewolf.” Scott pointed out but your brother just shook his head and pulled up outside the police station.

**************************************************************************************

“Hey guys.” Stiles called out as they wondered through to the back rooms and found your Dad sat staring at a burger.  
“Hello boys, did you have a good trip down?” John smiled and they nodded.

“Yeah it was alright… Dad why is your burger leaking green stuff?” Stiles couldn’t help but stare as it oozed out and onto the plate.  
“Your sister is planning on being a chef.” John sighed reluctantly.  
“(Y/N) can’t cook.” Scott said without thinking.  
“Yeah last time she cooked all the werewolves got sick which is impressive because it was just ordinary food in the recipe.” Stiles chuckled.

Both boys watched in fascinated horror as your father bit into the burger and winced, slowly chewing and swallowing before deciding to set the burger down.  
“You have to tell her to stop cooking.” John muttered.  
“Why me?” Stiles asked.  
“Because as her older brother it’s your job to crush her dreams, plus you don’t live with us anymore so I won’t have to put up with her ignoring me.” John sighed.

“Where is the monster anyway?” Stiles asked as he sat down.  
“I have no idea, last I knew she wasn’t talking to Liam… or Liam wasn’t talking to Mason, something about Malia.” You father gave up muttering when he turned back to the paper work in front of him.  
“Well we’ll go find her.” Stiles grumbled.

*********************************************************************************************

When they finally tracked you down you were in Malia’s apartment, forcing Liam, Mason and Theo to eat food. When Theo went to tell you how it actually tasted Malia walked through the room, slapping the back of his head and hurrying to greet her Alpha.

“It’s great.” Mason mumbled.  
“Best thing… I’ve ever eaten.” Liam sounded like he was holding his breath but he grinned and you seemed to fall for it.  
“Yeah, it’s good.” Theo grumbled.  
Stiles groaned and pulled the food out of Mason’s hands, he was pretty sure the wolves would survive you cooking but Mason wouldn’t.

“It’s awful and they’re all lying to you.” Stiles sighed and lent on the kitchen counter.  
“But… including Dad and Parrish?” You asked.  
“Yeah, you gave the wolves food poisoning last time you cooked… it took Deaton two days to make something to fix them up.” Stiles hummed, rounding the counter and hugging you in an attempt to stop you feeling so bad.

“But I like cooking.” You huffed against your brother’s chest.  
“How about I teach you before we go back, I can teach you how to make my scrambled eggs.” Stiles wiggled a clean pan and you nodded.  
“Yes real food!” Theo hummed.  
“Hey, be nice to her.” Stiles said as he jabbed a spoon in his direction


	37. Chapter 37

You smiled as you jumped out of the Jeep, your light summer dress swishing around your legs. Grabbing the food, you’d brought for Stiles off the passenger seat, slamming the door behind you and jogging up to the station.

“Hey (Y/N)” Parrish smiled and waved at you as he headed over to one of the cruisers.  
“Hey is Stiles in at the moment?” You asked and pointed towards the station.  
“Yeah, he’s pretty bogged down with paper work.” He smiled when you held up a paper bag of food and waved as you headed inside.

Stiles was sat at his desk with his back to you, typing at the computer in front of him while talking to John who was nodding with a frown on his face. Stiles didn’t notice you, to wrapped up on what he was doing but John smiled and hurried to give you a quick hug, planning to join you and stiles for lunch until he was called out of the office.  
When he still didn’t look at you, you decided to run your fingers through his hair before sliding your hand across his neck and down the front of his shirt. He jumped and jerked his head up.

“Hello you, what’re you doing here?” Stiles hummed as he lent his head back to kiss you.  
“We didn’t get to eat breakfast together so I brought you lunch.” You smiled and wiggled the bag and coffee in your other hand.  
“You are too good to me.” He hummed, rolling his chair back and sitting you onto his lap.  
“Well you’re working real hard and you look very cute in your uniform.” You smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

“Cute huh?” He chuckled.  
When you blushed his eyes widened and a mischievous spark seemed to glint in them. He glanced at the front desk, seemingly happy that no one would notice the two of you and rolled until he could shut the door to the small office room before rolling back to his desk.  
“Stiles what’re you doing?” You asked him when his hand skimmed your leg and played with the hem of your dress.

“I am showing my lovely fiancé some gratitude for driving all the way across town to bring me lunch.” Stiles chuckled.  
“Well I guess I can’t complain about that officer Stilinski.” You hummed.  
For a minute Stiles’ mouth hung open before he shook himself and kissed you softly. His fingers walked their way up your inner thigh and you let out a whimpered moan against his lips which caused a deep groan to rumble through him.

His long fingers wrapped around your panties and pushed them out of his way, nuzzling against you before capturing your mouth in a hard kiss, muffling the pleasured mewl you let out as he pushed his fingers into you. Your hips rocked to the same rhythm of his fingers causing a smile to form on Stiles’ face.  
“You know you should be behaving on your first day.” You moaned as he pulled himself away and pushed your skirt up with his other hand. You let out a groan of objection as he pulled his fingers out of you and set you on his desk.  
“How am I supposed to behave when you look too beautiful?” Stiles hummed as he unblocked his belt and wiggled his eyebrows.

He rolled his chair so that he was sat between your legs, moving them so he could slowly pull of your panties and pushed the skirt of your dress up. He spread your legs and blew against your clit, watching you try to hold in a desperate whimper.  
Your head fell back when his teeth grazed over your clit, fingers circling your entrance, teasing you until your fingers hand tangled into his hair. His hand slid under you to grip your ass and hold you up against him, his tongue flicking rapidly over your clit before plunging into you and circling slowly.  
“Stiles!” You moaned, your toes curling and the soft tap of your ballet flats falling the floor had him pulling away from you with a triumphant grin.

“As much as I’d like to continue this we have about fifteen minutes before someone comes back and finds us.” Stiles mumbled, glancing down at the bulge in his pants hopefully.  
He stared at you as you unzipped his trousers and ran your hand over his hardened length, pulling at his boxers so you could run your thumb over his swollen head. He quickly moved to pull them down, helping you climb onto his lap and lined himself with your entrance as you slowly sank down on him.

A breath of release puffed out of you and the two of you began slowly moving together. Your hands slid under his shirt to grip onto his shoulders, slowly lifting yourself off before quickly dropping back down.  
“Maybe I’ll wear the uniform when I’m at home.” Stiles teased as you started to clench around him.

The husky tone to his voice just fuelled the urge to let go entirely, his hands gently slid under your dress and caressed your hips as he jerked his hips up into you. His forehead rested against yours as his eyes fluttered shut, his length twitching as he bottomed out again and again.  
You moaned against him and buried your head into his neck, twisting your fingers into the collar of his shirt, clenching tightly around him. The two of you came undone and held onto each other as you both came down from your highs.  
“Hello Sherriff.” A voice said outside of the office.

Stiles quickly grabbed at your panties and watched the door as you put them on, pulling you back onto his lap and wrapping you in a tight hug, kissing you softly, chuckling as you sipped up his trousers.  
“Stiles… you ready to go out?” John asked as he popped his head into the room.  
“Yeah just gimmi a minute and I’ll be right with you.” Stiles mumbled.

“Alright, Have a good afternoon (Y/N).” John said as he smiled and ducked out of the room.  
“I don’t want you to go.” Stiles complained as he hugged you tighter.  
“You’ll be home at six.” You reminded him.  
“Six more hours… too long.” Stiles complained.

“Well, Scott’s bringing the Betas’ for dinner so once they’ve gone we’ll be all alone.” You hummed kissing him and reluctantly pulling yourself out of his arms.  
He sighed and followed you out of the office, crossing his arms and smirking as he watched you walk across the room and wave goodbye to whoever was on the desk.  
“I love you.” he called out.  
“I love you to Officer Stilinski.” You tone was light and flirtatious make him clear his throat to hide a groan.


	38. Chapter 38

“Hey Stiles did I leave my stuff here?” You call out as you let yourself into his house and hurried into his room. “Hey Scotty.”  
“Hey… whoa you look different.” Scott said before shaking himself and fixing you with a warm smile.  
“I thought you’d already gone.” Stiles mumbled as he rummaged through his closet and grabbed the bag you were looking for.

“Nope, the others might not go.” You mutter as you concentrated on covering yourself in glow paint.  
“What (Y/N) you can’t go on your own!” Stiles yelped as he dropped his science book and fixed you with as stern a look as he could muster.  
“I deal with werewolves on the daily, I can handle a few drunk people.” You say as you finish up.  
“Fine but I’m putting….” He trailed off as he grabbed you buy the hips and span you to face him and caught a sharpie Scott chucked at him “If I get too drunk call…”

“Stiles that won’t come off for weeks!” your complaint fell on deaf ears as he continued to write ‘or call Officer Stilinski’ on your back.  
“Well now you can safely get lost for a whole week.” Stiles said.  
“Be careful” Scott chuckled from his spot at the foot of Stiles’ bed.  
“Thanks also… can I crash here?” You smiled at Stiles who span his desk chair as he thought.

“You gonna make super chocolate mint choc chip pancakes and watch Star Wars with me?” Stiles asked.  
“You guys are so gross.” The quiet groan had you both laughing.  
“What else would we do on a Saturday?” You ask and he grins.  
“Don’t lose my house keys and don’t wake up Scott he’ll be on the sofa.” Stiles dangled his keys in front of you.

********************************************************************************************************

Stiles snorted as he jolted awake, the desk chair making his back ache. He grabbed at where he thought his phone was, only to knock it on the floor and tip the desk chair as he scrambled for it, the thud making Scott jump up from his loud sleep.

“Yeah hello?” Stiles said hurriedly, not bothering to get up off the floor.  
“Hi um… I’m a bouncer and I have, what’s your name sweetheart… (Y/N) she’s pretty out of it and it says to call this number on her stomach?”  
“Oh yeah… thanks… can you keep her contained or something and we’ll come get her.” Stiles said quickly.  
“Not a problem.”

Stiles hung up and grabbed his shoes, Scott did the same and they jogged down to the Jeep.  
“I can’t believe you told the guy to contain (Y/N).” Scott laughed.  
“Well you know what she’s like on a sugar rush… bounces around for a bit like a crazy little rabbit then crashes.” Stiles muttered as he stopped at a red light.  
“Yeah but she’s drunk… I don’t think we’ve ever seen her drunk.” Scott mumbled.

It didn’t take them long to get to the club and once Stiles told the bouncer who he was they were escorted to the room you were supposed to be in. When Stiles winced and looked helplessly at Scott he began sniffing the air and pointing Stiles in your direction.  
“Stiles, Scotty!” You yell happily.  
“Hey (Y/N) … whoa ok.” Stiles breath hitched for a second as you pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah drunk (Y/N) is not like Sugar (Y/N) at all.”

“Stiles you so silly… dance with me., dance, dance, dance.” You yelled as you bounce up and down.  
“You go get the car from the parking lot and I’ll get her outside.” Stiles muttered to Scott who was gawking at you.  
“No Scotty dance!” You demanded as he walked away.  
“Ok, come on… you want to dance right?” Stiles asked quickly as you began twirling on the spot and swaying your hips to the music.

“Yes, it’s so fun here everything’s so loud.” You slurred at him.  
“Well how about you hold my hand and we’ll dance over that way.” Stiles grinned when you nodded and did what he said.  
He nodded at the bouncer who had called him, trailing after you. He’d almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing when you stopped walking and let him crash into you as a new song started and you began rolling your body against him.

Scott burst into laughter when he found you with your arms around Stiles’ neck as he wordlessly opened and shut his mouth. Stiles was frozen with his hands on your waist while he watched the hypnotic move of your body, the pair of you had been partners in crime long before Stiles knew Scott and not once, had he ever had the hot flushed feeling that was swirling through him each time you shimmied against him.

“Stiles we’re supposed to be taking (Y/N) home.” Scott chuckled as he hoisted you over his shoulder.  
“No I want to dance with Stiles!” You howled at Scott who shook his head and ignored you.  
“We’ll dance when we get home.” Stiles promised as they hurried to the car and plonked you in the back.

****************************************************************************************

“I can’t believe she fell asleep so quick.” Stiles whispered as Scott carried you upstairs and gently lay you down in Stiles’ bed.  
Stiles said goodnight to Scott who said the same back and headed downstairs to go to sleep. He yanked off his shirt and jeans almost falling and grabbing a pair of joggers before stopping, hurrying to the bathroom, returning with a warm wash cloth.  
“’Choo doin’ Stiles.” You moaned, the weak sound giving Stiles the urge to clamber on top of you and kiss you all over.

“You still have paint all over you, I’m just getting it off for you.” He swiped the soft cloth against your face until all the paint had gone. “You want to sleep on my chest?”  
When you nodded he slid into bed and grabbed all the pillows, making himself comfy before letting you settle with your head on his chest. His fingers fiddled with your hair, gently removing hair clips as he had you slowly drifting off to sleep, all the while while whispering to himself ‘it’s just (Y/N) each time he thought about you dancing.


	39. Chapter 39

The entire weekend Stiles was acting odd. Normally he’d wrap himself up in a blanket and invite you to sit on his lap, Scott would lay the length of the sofa with his feet balancing on the arm rest next to you.  
Instead he stared straight ahead crammed between Scott and the end of the sofa as they watched one of the movies they saved for when you weren’t at Stiles’. From there it got worse, no texts to check you were getting around ok on your own, no suddenly flailing Stilinski falling through your window to check if you were still alive.

“Hit him.” Malia muttered.  
“I’m not hitting him for ignoring me.” You sighed.  
“Well you need to do something, I’m tired of driving you around.” Lydia sighed.  
“You forced me into the car in fact you had Malia carry me out of my room and put me in the car.” You giggled.

“I’m not a monster (Y/N), I’m not letting you walk around Beacon Hills on your own, but seriously your Stilinski car habits are rubbing off on Malia and I’d like to give you back.” She smiled and pulled off your drive.  
“He’s ignoring me.” You reminded her.  
“What’d you do anyway you guys were like the baby bump pals and now you’re all you know awkward.” Lydia asked.  
“I don’t know… I went to the club on my own.” You admitted. “Ow!”

“Damn right ow, (Y/N) what were you thinking going out late at night on your own!” Lydia hissed.  
“Did you have fun?” Malia asked as she leant into the front of the car.  
“I think so…. I was drunk, Stiles wrote his number on me and then the next thing I remember was waking up snuggled up with him in his bed, nothing out of the ordinary.” You sighed.

“(Y/N), you’re an idiot but I love you… now go into the school hunt him down and pin him to a will if you have to get answers.” Lydia said as she pulled up in the parking lot.  
“I could teach you how to hunt him.” Malia chirped.   
“Thanks Malia I think I’m good.” You mumbled grinning reluctantly and heading inside.

****************************************************************************

“Look at her.” Stiles mumbled to Scott.  
“Yeah it’s (Y/N)?” Scott was beyond confused as to why they’d spent most of the week avoiding you.  
“No Scott what is she?” Stiles asked.  
“Human?” If Stiles was going somewhere with this, he had no clue and stared at you until you caught him and began awkwardly waving.

“No Scott she is a girl, a hot girl… how have we never noticed that she’s a really… she’s the girl that grows up and marries like some hot footballer or something.” Stiles rambled as he waved a hand in your direction.  
“What Stiles it’s just (Y/N), she doesn’t know any hot footballers.” Scott chuckled.  
“Yeah but you’re telling me she wouldn’t meet one when we go to college?” Stiles pointed out. 

“Oh… but isn’t she going to the college a couple towns over with us?” Scott asked making Stiles slap a hand onto his face.  
“She’s the sort of girl that Derek wants to marry.” Stiles gasped.   
“Woah, yeah I could see that she is pretty cute.” Scott mumbled.  
“I am so close to rolling up a magazine and whacking you with it.” Stiles grumbled.

*******************************************************************************

“Um hey Lydia… why’re you in my class?” You asked as your best friend sat next to you. “Aren’t you supposed to be sitting in with Malia?”  
“Yeah she has a phone now so I’m texting her the answers and were have a study session later.” Lydia hummed.  
“You know I’m getting a straight B+ across the board.” You asked slowly.

“First we are going to fix you and Stiles then your grades, I’m not staying here for college so you’re going to be on your own.” Lydia reminded you.  
“How are you planning on fixing things?” You asked slowly.  
“With this.” She grinned and took your phone, hopping off the stool next to you and hurrying out the room as your class started.

***********************************************************************************

Stiles jumped when his phone binged, scrambling to see who’d messaged him he swallowed, wondering if he should open your message.  
“Mr Stilinski is there a problem?” The teacher asked.  
“Urm no I’m just… wait what?” He frowned at the message and glanced at the teacher. “Actually um… family emergency thing.”  
Scott frowned as Stiles grabbed his bag and jogged from the room.

*************************************************************************************

“Sir, (Y/N)’s needed.” Lydia said sweetly, hurrying you up as you grabbed your bags and pushed you through the corridor.  
“Hey Lydia what the hell?” You yelled as Malia came out of nowhere and shoved you into one of the janitor’s cupboards.  
“Lydia this isn’t funny!” Stiles yelled making you jump.  
“Why’re you in here?” You gasped.  
“You sent me a text saying you were crying and needed a hug.” Stiles said quickly.

“Wow if I’d have known being some dumb cry-baby would get you to talk to me again I’d have done it ages ago… and who decided you could have Scott in our friendship devoice.” You huffed and turned to face the wall.  
“First I get Scott because he’s a dude, but if you want you can baby sit him when he’s all sleepy after I’m going to find you even if you weren’t crying.” Stiles huffed as well.  
“You’re a giant butt.” You mumbled making Stiles grin at the name you’d called him when you were little and he’d done something to upset you.

“I’m the biggest butt.” Stiles agreed making you stifle a giggle.  
“Why are you ignoring me… not now dumbass outside here.” You turned to face him in the small space and waited for him to answer.  
“You’re a girl.” Stiles said quietly.  
“Ok, have you thought up till now I was a boy?” You asked curiously.

“Well no it’s just you aren’t girly anymore… I mean your curvy in the places I like looking at on other girls… but… I like looking at you more.” Stiles winced and rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.  
“(Y/N), Stiles thinks you could marry a hot footballer… or Derek.” Scott yelled through the door.  
“Are you all out there listening to him?” You giggled.  
“No.” Scott, Malia and Lydia said at the same time.

“Ok look I’m just gonna… stay over here and you can sit there or something, I’ll stay out of the way and…!” Stiles was cut off by you grabbing the front of his hoodie and pulling him down until you could tiptoe enough to kiss him.  
He knocked something over as he moved to push you against the door, the crashing sound not even registering as your arms moved to wrap around his neck and his hands found their way to your hips.  
“Oh my god I think she killed him.” Scott muttered making the two of you chuckle.

“I think you’d end up with your nerdy best friend who likes cuddling on the sofa while eating super mint choc chip pancakes and watching old movies.” You mumbled as he pulled away and lent his forehead on yours.  
“I think I could live with that plan.” Stiles hummed. “But just so you know any hot footballers talk to you and I’m gonna get Scott to beat them up.”  
You smiled and let him kiss you again, ignoring the sounds of your friends attempting to know what was going on.


	40. Chapter 40

Stiles glared at the plastic doll in front of him. He and Scott had taken the class to make up for the classes they’d skipped the term before. He was waiting for someone else to join the class otherwise he’d end up looking after it on his own, just when he was about to give up you skidded into the room, blushing and apologising to the teacher and glancing around for a seat.

“Please come on… sit next to me.” Stiles mumbled to himself. “Hey (Y/N), over here!” He yelled.  
You stopped walking towards one of the nearer boys who were hoping to grab you for their projects, turned and saw that it was Stiles who was yelling and waving his arms at you. He grinned when you sat at the desk next to him and the both of you turned your attention to your teacher who told you how to set the doll up and handed out thick booklets that the class had to fill out.

Stiles grabbed the doll once the class was over and hurried to catch up with you, telling Scott he’d talk to him at Lacrosse practise. He tried not to chuckle when he caught your arm to slow you down and you gave him a wide eyed look as if he made you jump.

“Um do you want a lift to mine, after school… well actually it’d be after my Lacrosse practise but um… it’s just, the quicker we get this thing set up the higher our grade is.” He held out the doll which was dangling from one leg.  
You took the doll from him and held it the right way up with a dubious look at Stiles who looked like he might begin vibrating on the spot if you didn’t answer him. Swallowing your nerves, you took a deep breath and looked up at him.  
“Your place as in your house?” You asked nervously.

“Yeah, I mean we could do the whole projects in my jeep… park out the front of school with a little camp cooker, wash up in one of the bathrooms and the boy’s showers have excellent water pressure.” He grinned when you giggled and looked down at your feet.  
“Sure.” You said handing the doll back to him.  
“Cool if you wait for me I can… give you a lift.” Stiles trailed off when he looked up from shoving the plastic baby into his backpack and saw you’d already hurried off.

********************************************************************

You smiled to yourself as you walked home, this was pretty much the first time Stiles had ever spoken to you, despite being a little awkward and his flailing limbs reminded you of Bambi he was very sweet and cute. Not in the same way Scott McCall was cute but in his own adorable nerdy way.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Stiles yelled as he pulled up next to you. “You want to get in before it starts raining?”  
“Thanks.” You mumble as you hop up into his jeep, appreciating the hot air that was blasting through the car.  
“So I have an ethical question for you… if you can reprogram something… should you do it?” Stiles asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
“Did you mess with the baby!” You squeaked as you glanced at his bag in the rear view mirror.

“Not yet… I’m guessing that’s a no.” He grinned and shrugged it off before handing you a small black disk with ‘Stiles is a giant cheater from Danny’ written on the front.  
“Maybe we should keep it… in case we drop it, or lose it.” You mumbled eyeing Stiles who winked at you.  
“Maybe you should hold onto it.” He smiled when you took the disk, your fingertips touching and making him glance at you for a little too long.

********************************************************************************

You were lay on your front flipping through your instruction manual while Stiles fiddled with the doll, screw drive in his mouth while he twirled the other one in his fingers.  
“Are you sure we needed to take this out?” you hummed as you held up what ever had plopped down onto the bed next to you.

“Yeah.” He flipped over and handed you the doll as he slotted the plastic piece inside. “There you go one plastic baby.”  
“It’s not doing anything… should we poke it?” You asked curiously making him snort out a laugh.  
“It’s ugly,” Stiles hummed after some thought.  
“You can’t say that.” You giggled.

“Come on it’s not like it’s real, besides bet your kids would be cute.” Stiles mumbled, grinning when you ducked your head and blushed as he gently pushed back your hair. “Your eyes and lips… my nose.”  
You both froze at his words and stared at each other with wide eyes, his hand still in your hair. Neither of you moved until Stiles slowly lent forward, just as his lips brushed yours a crying noise alerted you both that Stiles had not only fixed the doll but set the nose setting to loud.


	41. Chapter 41

To say Stiles was nervous would be an understatement. He’d arranged to pick you up from your swim team practise on Friday, the day you’d usual start off your whole weekend of working on your project with him.  
He wasn’t nervous because of you; in fact, all the extra time together had given him one heck of a confidence boost. You both knew the spare room was set up for you but you’d always fall asleep either on Stiles or on his bed so he’d just snuggle up with you. Admittedly that started because Stiles had messed with your project doll and it had kept you up all night so both of you just passed out on each other.

Knowing he’d be spending nearly the whole weekend with you he’d used the time after school to hang out with Scott which had ended up as a trek through the woods and some Lacrosse practise through an old tire.

When his phone binged, reminding him to pick you up he grabbed his backpack, completely unaware that the doll had dropped out of his bag until a few minutes ago. Scott promised to go back while he was picking you up and find the doll, either taking it back to Stiles’ or leaving somewhere that Stiles could easily find it.  
You headed out of the building and into the cold, Stiles was staring off into space and didn’t notice you tug on the Jeeps door until you tapped on the window.  
“Hey (Y/N) sorry, you ok… how’d it go?” He babbled away.

“Yeah it was good and I think I might have a shot at getting on the team this year.” You grinned happily at him.  
“Great awesome… good for you.” He smiled and tried to carry on talking as he got a text and let out a sigh of relief. “Do you mind if we drive by the walk near the Hale house?”  
“Urm… Stiles it’s like half eight at night and real dark.” You said wearily.  
“I know but um… I may have lost the doll in the woods…. We can get our usual take out on the way home.” Stiles winced when you rolled your eyes.  
“Yes but you better know where it is because it’s cold and raining.” You mumbled, smiling when he let out a sigh.

************************************************************************************** 

“Stiles do you know where you’re going?” You asked as you pulled your jacket around you.  
“Um, this way I think?” Stiles muttered.  
“Are you sur…!” You yelped when you slipped and Stiles stumbled after you. You screamed when a snapping dog hurried at you and Stiles hoisted you out of the way.  
“Stiles, (Y/N) why are you out here?” John called out as the two of you flinched away from his flash light.  
“We were walking along the path looking for the baby doll thing but (Y/N) slid down the bank!” Stiles explained.

“Oh well here… you mean this we found it a while back, how’d you get this far away?” John chuckled as he handed the doll over and beckoned two officers to help you get back to the Jeep.  
“Told you.” You giggled quietly with a gentle punch to his shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah at least I can walk in the rain.” He snorted out as you slipped and yelped, grabbing Stiles’ hand. He kept his fingers tangled with yours as you followed the officers, hurrying into the Jeep and the warmth of the car.


	42. Chapter 42

Chris sighed as he heard your window slid open, this would make the third night this week that you’d snuck out, the twenty fifth since your sister’s death. Unlike your older sister you were never one for breaking the rules, you did what she said and followed her lead, always telling anyone who asked that when you were older you’d be just like her.

The summer holidays were nearing its end, your first day of high school had been a big deal for you and Allison, she’d planned everything out from the clothes to the escape routes of the school. He hoped that you’d get it out of your system and be done with it but you seemed determined to break every rule you could as if filling the rebellious role your sister had filled.  
“Scott, she’s done it again.” Chris muttered as he called the Alpha who had positioned himself at the end of the street.  
“We’ll catch up with her and bring her home.” Scott promised as your father hung up.

***************************************************************************************

You clutched Allison’s bow, stepping silently through the woods like she’d thought you, she’d always say if you need to escape tread silently on the balls of your feet so you were free to move in any direction.  
The heart racing kick of being out in the dark on your own was a little exhilarating and had you forgetting about Allison for the time being. You heard a rustle to your left and raised the bow, slowly drawing an arrow from your quiver, a hand gripped your wrist and you kicked out, dropping them to their knees and leaning painfully on their chest.

“Get of me you savage!” Stiles yelped.  
“What’re you doing out here?” You huffed as you got off him.  
“Why are you out here and alone?” Stiles snapped back. “Everyone’s looking for you.”

“No reason.” You said quickly holding Allison’s bow behind your back.  
Someone tugged it out of your grip and an unimpressed Derek frowned at it. Scott and Isaac hurried into the clearing each with their own judgemental looks, unlike them you hadn’t gotten the chance to avenge Allison or be part of the pack, you were their liability and you were starting to resent them for it.  
“(Y/N) you can’t keep getting into trouble, your Dad has enough to deal with, don’t you think he needs some time to get over Allison?” Scott said quickly.

“And I don’t, so what I’m just some selfish little kid that doesn’t even care, all you’ve done this whole summer is ignore me… I hate all of you I wish I could swap you all for her!” you screamed and tried to run into the woods with tears in your eyes only to be stopped by Derek.  
“(Y/N) … stop.” He tried to get you to stop pushing past him by putting his large hands on your shoulders.  
“Get off me, this is probably your fault any way it always is!” you shook him off and headed out towards the road, wiping your eyes and nose on your sleeve.

****************************************************************************************** 

“(Y/N)?” Lydia’s voice was quiet as she knocked on Allison’s door.  
“Is it just you?” You asked from under her duvets.  
“The boys are downstairs.” She said softly.  
“You can come in but don’t get in her bed… they still smell nice.” You whispered through dwelling tears.

“How about tonight I take you out with me?” Lydia mumbled. “We’ll go walk or run or scream and Derek again if it makes you feel better.”  
“Can we go bowling and ice skating like when you and Allison used to sneak out?” You pushed the covers back and Lydia smiled sadly, knowing she was the only one to see the raw sadness that losing your sister left you with.  
“Sure, I’ll come pick you up later.” She smiled slightly and bowed out of the room.

***************************************************************************

“Why are they here?” You pointed behind you with your thumb when you caught a glimpse of Stiles and Scott in the rear-view mirror.  
“Because we’re all here for you and they’re your friends to… your Dad’s paying stiles ten bucks an hour to watch you while you’re out after nine.” Lydia pouted when you sighed.

“I’m not friends with Scott, if he’d have left her alone like dad said this wouldn’t have happened.” You mumbled as you rested your head against the car window. You didn’t mean what you said, you loved Scott but were sick of everyone pretending like Allison never existed.  
“You know it’s ok to be upset.” Lydia muttered as she glanced at you.  
“No it’s not, I’ve never seen Mom or Allison or even Auntie Kate get sad or upset.” You mumble as she turned into the bowling alley parking lot.


	43. Chapter 43

Stiles frowned as he dropped his baseball bat in the bin. He had no idea about the gift you’d left in his car, you wanted to blurt it out, that something awesome was in the Jeep and he should go have a look. Instead you stayed silent, waiting for him to be out with Scott and reach for the bat on instinct.  
“I liked that bat.” Stiles grumbled.

“Stupid twins for being too big and breaking it.” You mumbled as he slung an arm around your shoulders and agreed with you. Before the two of you could decide what to do on the quiet night off Scott rang to tell Stiles he needed him.  
“Stay here, gun under my dad’s bed, wolfs bane… everywhere, I love you.” Stiles grunted as he hurtled around getting ready, slamming a kiss to your lips as he hurried out to the Jeep.

*********************************************************************************

Scott scoffed when his feet hit what was clearly a box containing a new baseball bat. He picked it up and went to open it but caught Stiles’ confused expression.  
“What’re you doing, I think that’s (Y/N)’s?” He mumbled as he turned up the road that would lead to the hospital.  
“Dude I know it’s raining and dark but I’m pretty sure this says Stiles’ bat on the box.” Scott muttered as he tilted the box towards the passing street lamps.  
“Really… open it?” Stiles said back.

Scott hissed when he opened the box and made contact with the bat. After slamming shut the lid he decided to let Stiles look at it seeing as it smelt and felt like mountain ash.  
“Dude, this is why I love (Y/N).” Stiles grinned as he took out the bat and headed towards the hospital with Scott. “She gets me a mountain ash bat and names it sarcasm.”  
“Why didn’t she get you something useful like a knife or… I dunno something more useful than a bat?” Scott asked.

“Because she’s awesome and I totally love her awesomeness.” Stiles retorted childishly. “Besides you’re telling me if I hit you with this it won’t hurt?”  
“Fair enough, think she’ll get me something cool like that?” Scott grunted as they walked up the steps.  
“Yes Scott of course she will, (Y/N) is awesome, don’t make me tell you again.” Stiles babbled.  
“Fine, fine… let’s put Sarcasm to work.” Scott chuckled.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In This Before Stiles’ Mum Was A Stilinski She Was A Campbell)

“JO!” Ellen yelled across the bar making Jo and Dean look over at her. “(Y/N)’s on the phone.”  
“Why do they never call us?” Sam asked as he took Jo’s seat.  
“Because the last time we went to Beacon Hills Dean hit on Stiles’ friends’ Mom.” Jo hummed as she skipped up to the phone and began chatting to you.

After a few minutes Jo hangs up and mutters to Ellen who glanced at the boys and shook her head. Both boys looked at each other before downing their beers and hurrying over to the Harvelles’ who stopped their hushed talking when they approached.  
“So what’d dumb and dumber do now?” Dean sighed.  
“Nothing their Dad needed someone to watch them for a few days.” Jo muttered despite the glare from her mother.

“We can go.” Sam offered happily, he was actually quite fond of you and Stiles.  
“No, if Dean has to look after Stiles for too long he’ll kill the boy.” Ellen joked but her gaze was trained on Dean who quickly rethought talking back.  
“Rock, paper, scissors win has to go to wolf town and the loser pays for a hunter’s holiday.” Dean offered holding his hand out to Jo who was always up for a challenge when it came to Dean.  
“Fine but I’m going to win.” Jo hummed.

*****************************************************************************

“I can’t believe I lost.” Dean grunted as he thought of Jo and Ash sat drinking beers in Bobby’s cabin in the woods.  
“You know who can believe it, me, you never win.” Sam chuckled as he climbed out of the Impala and up the drive.   
“Boys it’s good to see you, thanks for this.” John said when he met them on the drive and thanked Dean who took on of the boxes he’d been carrying and put it in the back of his cruiser.

“It’s fine, can’t be that much trouble can they, just stick ‘em in front of the TV.” Dean grunted as he took the other box and shoved it in the boot.  
“I wish that were true, I’ll see you both in a couple of days… they shouldn’t need a lift home unless (Y/N) isn’t watching Stiles practise.” John said as he chucked the house keys to Sam who fumbled but caught them and sped out of the driveway.

*************************************************************************

“Stiles I hate Roscoe right now.” You sighed when the jeep stalled and left you stranded halfway home.  
“Yeah well stop complaining and grab some tape.” Stiles snapped as he hopped out and opened the hood.

After twenty minutes you were pretty sure Roscoe was now more tape than car and Stiles managed to get the jeep to slowly roll the rest of the way home. Your brother swore when he saw the sleek Impala on the drive and to top things off Roscoe simply stopped and refused to move any further.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing to that car?” Dean yelled as he walked out of the house.  
“Look ok, she was doing fine until we had to go uphill.” Stiles grumbled as his oldest cousin yanked him out of the car and opened the hood.

You were pretty sure Dean was about to faint as he inspected your brother’s car. Sam ruffled your hair as he joined the three of you, handing Dean a beer while he handed you and Stiles a cold coke.  
“Hey whoa what’re you doing to Roscoe!” Stiles yelled when Dean began pulling off the pieces of tape.  
“Fixing… Roscoe… and if you don’t take care of it I’ll sell it to Ash.” Dean threatened and Stiles was instantly focused on memorising what Dean was showing him.

******************************************************************************************

Bobby promised to ship the parts Dean needed so Roscoe was out of commission. This meant that Sam and Dean were taking turns to take you to and from school while they did odd jobs around town.  
“Um (Y/N), why didn’t you tell me your cousins were back in town.” Lydia hissed when you caught up with her.  
“Um we didn’t really know, we thought Jo was coming.” You muttered as you waved to Sam who was chatting with Scott and Stiles.

“He has got so cute.” She hummed as she watched Sam get back into the Impala. He called Stiles back and handed him something before trying to pull the car away but a throng of students had gathered around the car.  
“Here.” Stiles muttered as he shoved some money into your hand. “They can’t pick us up for lunch they said something came up.” Stiles shrugged when Lydia and Scott looked at you both with curious looks.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Has A Car Accident, Allison Feels

With your limbs screaming in protest as you propelled yourself forward you continued to run, breath sharp and ragged and you tried to get through the last of the woods to the main road that you’d heard people driving on.  
You needed to run, where you were going you didn’t know, you couldn’t remember anything more than waking up with two legs not four and that the moon was pulling you forwards. You remembered a black wolf with red eyes, the comfort the red eyed wolf gave you when you realised you wouldn’t be able to find your pack.

Your mind wandered to finding somewhere safe to sleep, if maybe the red eyed wolf would find you, if you could tell it how you wanted to find you pack and no longer be afraid. It always made you feel better talking to it, you didn’t notice you’d run out into the road or the light blue 4x4 that hurtled into you.  
“Oh crap hey… hey are you ok?” A nervous voice asked.  
“Of course she isn’t Stiles you just hit her.” Another voice said as you blacked out.

*******************************************************************************************

You frowned when you saw you were stood in the woods again, quick inspection told you that you were fine and unhurt. When you turned to inspect your surroundings you saw a girl with blond hair watching you with a smile, her eyes flickered yellow before she hurried off.  
“Hey wait… wait!” You yelled running after her, hoping for answers.

She stopped but never let you catch her, always jogging ahead when you got close enough to her. She stopped in a clearing and vanished into the woods, before you could follow her a throat cleared behind you.  
“(Y/N)?” The voice said.  
You turned to find a dark haired girl, arrow placed carefully in her bow as she raised it ready to get rid of you if you said the wring thing.

“Yes, can I help you and what is going on?” You muttered.  
“The Hale wolves have heard your cries little wolf; you shall take my place among Scott McCall’s pack.” She said.  
“Ok that’s good and all and I know who the Hales are but other than that I’m lost.” You said with a quick snap.  
“You are afraid you are weak; you want to be strong so that when you find people you love you can protect them.” She said softly this time as she lowered her bow.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say quickly pointing at her as you turned on your heels.  
“You must wake up now… tell them I miss them.” She whispered quietly causing you to turn around.  
“I don’t know who you are and I am not doing anything for you.” You huff at her.  
“You protect those who cannot protect themselves.” With that she lifted her bow and let it loose.

**********************************************************************************

Stiles’ head snapped up as a scream tore through the hospital floor and several medics ran into the room you’d been in. Scott, Liam and Malia jogged up to Stiles and Lydia who looked awful as they waited for news on you.

“What happened?” Scott asked quickly.  
“She ran into the road from the woods, I have no idea what happened.” Stiles admitted as Lydia rubbed his back.  
Mellissa walked out of your hospital room looking pale as she avoided looking directly at Stiles, Scott or Lydia. With a mutter she beckoned them to your room where you were strapped down and sedated.

“For a few days she won’t remember what’s really happened, the accidents scrambled her a bit but you’re going to want to hear what she has to say to you three.” Melissa whispered as your eyes followed her.  
Scott approached your wearily as Stiles and Lydia stepped forwards but didn’t unlink their arms as they waited for you to speak.  
“You’re Scott… I must take her place in your pack… I have to protect those… who…” you frowned not sure what you needed to say but the dark haired girl’s words still rung through our head. “She misses you.” You whispered.

“Did she just…?” Stiles trailed off and glanced at Scott who nodded.  
“I have to protect…” You said again as the painkillers rolled your senses leaving you unable to think straight.  
“Allison sent her, can’t you feel her?” Lydia asked everyone as she closed the gap between you and gently took your hand.  
“She misses you.” you repeated to Lydia who nodded.

“I miss her to, do you remember your name or did she say anything else?” Lydia asked.  
“She called me (Y/N).” You mumbled as you frowned at the way your hands connected with hers. “When will I be going back to the woods?”  
“Scott…” Stiles muttered to his friends who glanced away from you as his friend crouched in front of your bed. “She was a wolf, right (Y/N), the only person Allison trusted to keep us safe was a wolf.”

**************************************************************************************************

Everyone turned to stare at you and you couldn’t help but shuffle nervously. The wild smelling girl that was stood with the little pup that didn’t talk hurried forward, she sat on the bed next to you and nuzzled into you like the wolves in your pack used to.  
“Are you going to get rid of her?” The girl asked as she moved so you could lay on her as if you were in the pack’s den.

“No we’re going to help her, Allison sent her to us and we’re not going to just send her away because she used to be a wolf.” The boy who smelled like the red eyed wolf said.  
“I’ll get home and see if I can find anything, maybe the Hales know something.” The Stiles boy said.  
“I’ll stay here with her and Malia.” The redhead said as she squeezed your paw thing having not let go of it since you let her take it.


	46. Chapter 46

“Are you sure you should study with her alone?” Scott asked as he tried to yet again talk Stiles out of studying with you despite the fact that you were in heat.  
“What’s the worst that could happen, I mean it’s not the first one and we all know how to help her if she loses control.” Stiles said back without much thought.  
He realised Scott was right when you let out a growl and threw your books down and kneeled at the top of Stiles’ bed. He waited for you to do something but instead you just scowled at him.  
“You smell so good Stiles and I can’t concentrate anymore.” You huff.

“Well I apologise for being appealing but I’m not sure how to help you with that.” He mumbled as he looked up from his book and found you rubbing your thighs together as you eyed him like he was your next meal.  
Deciding that relieving your frustration would be a better option than trying to force you to push through the pain your heat would eventually cause. He lent forwards, sliding his hands under your skirt and into the side of your panties, using his thumb to massage your clit until he’d made you wet enough to slid to fingers into your core.

Your head fell back as he pumped his hand hard and fast, your thighs shaking as he grabbed the back of your legs to keep you up. He continued until you came hard around his fingers causing Stiles to swear softly, you took his awed state as a chance to pounce on him.  
You grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, biting his lip as you kissed him hard, moaning against his mouth when he continued to pump his fingers into you.  
“(Y/N) … Condom… In… the… drawers.” He mumbled each word punctuated by a desperate kiss.

His hands didn’t stop moving as you lent onto your back and rummaged through the boys’ drawers until you found one, throwing it at him as you gripped his hand and began rolling your hips in an attempt to get more friction.  
“Shit, (Y/N)!” He muttered when you shoved his hand away and stripped your clothes, laying back on his bed as your touched yourself.  
“Stiles, hurry up.” You snapped and he did as he was told.

Stiles started out on top of you, kissing you as your hands ran through his hair, until you rolled him over and sank down onto his length in one fluid movement. Stiles hand to clench his hands and jaw so he didn’t blow his load there and then as his eyes rolled at the feeling of you tight and clenching around his length.  
“I’m sorry Stiles.” You mumbled when he practically choked on a moan and his eyes snapped open and one hand gently ghosted your hip.  
“What for, this is the best thing I’ve ever done… just I think if I move I’m gonna come.” He groaned.  
“It’s ok I can just ride you.” You said making Stiles swear again.

You placed your hands on his shoulder moving up and down his length as he let out a long string of swear words flow from his mouth. Your movements became jerky as you got closer and closer to your orgasm and Stiles happily gripped your ass to move you up and down.  
“Oh god Stiles.” You gasped as your walls clenched and his dick twitched making you unravel and burst, your eyes rolling as you let out a huge groan.  
Stiles made several low grunts as he came, the sight of you coming naked above him was enough to tip him over the edge and he let out a soft blow of air. You flopped down against his chest, his arms wrapping round you, as your body numbed from a fiery desire to a satisfied hum.

“Are you going to need to do that again because I’m going to need a few minutes to recover?” Stiles mumbled as he stroked your hair.  
“Can we just stay here you smell so good.” You muttered, glancing up at him and blushing when he chuckled at the yellow glow of your eyes.  
“Sure but grab the blanket first my Dad might be back soon.” He said quickly. You did what he said not even caring that your books had dropped to the floor as you settled back down against his bare chest.


	47. Chapter 47

Stiles chucked another piece of popcorn at you as he blared Star Wars through his laptop making it impossible for you to concentrate. You knew he was doing it to annoy you which you never understood because he hated you from the second he set eyes on you, Scott liked you well enough but Stiles just never had.

“ENOUGH!” You yelled making Stiles jump. “I am failing three classes and my Dad isn’t as high up as yours so I have two weekend jobs while you sit on your merry fucking ass so will you shut the fuck up Stilinski!” You bellowed at him.  
He looked surprised, he’d never made you snap that badly before and if you were honest you were tired of worrying about your dad while putting up with every average teenager’s problems and Stiles.

You weren’t sure how but you got on top of Stiles, frustrated and kissing him, at first his hands were on your arms expecting this to be some sort of trap but when he realised you were genuinely so upset that you needed something to distract you he let you continue without any fuss.  
“You ok?” He asked genuinely worried when tears began dripping down your cheeks. Before you could fully burst into frustrated tears you climbed off him and grabbed your wash bag, heading to the bathroom.

*********************************************************************************

When you emerged from the shower you realised you’d forgotten to grab your clothes. You quietly headed into the bedroom you found Stiles’ bed empty and your bag had vanished, the only things on the bed was a set of panties and your school books.   
“Stilinski where is my stuff!” You yelled at him.

“What the hell are you yelling about?” Stiles grumbled as he pottered back into the room with a new sugar snack. “Oh, yeah I stole your clothes.”  
“Why would you do that?” You sighed wondering how you’d get any work done over the weekend.  
“Because you’re frustrated.” Stiles muttered as if it was an obvious answer. “I mean you hate me and you were climbing all over me back then, you need to chill.”  
“First off you’re the one that hates me, I have no idea what your problem is and I need to get dressed so I can read my book for English.” You huffed.  
“But you didn’t say you weren’t frustrated.” Stiles muttered as he set his bowl down on the side table next to him.

“Stiles please give them back.” You huffed with a flirty pout as you softly trailed your fingers over his chest, bumping noses with him in an attempt to make him cave.  
“No.” he mumbled against you lips before giving you a hard kiss and leaving you to fume.   
It was four Am and you were still awake, Stiles was wrong, you weren’t frustrated you were stressed. You didn’t know how he and his Dad managed to make it through life so easily when you could barely find time to sleep, the thought of losing precious sleep on your one weekend off this month had you finally breaking down in tears.

Your blanket was pulled back as the bed dipped and Stiles kissed you shoulder softly, you crossed your arms and rolled away from him but he just shuffled closer and began tracing his fingers over your legs so gently the heat of his hand was the only thing that you could feel.  
“Stiles?” You asked sleepily as his fingers began to trace hypnotic patterns on your hips.  
“Mhm.” He hummed as toyed with the idea of pulling your panties off.

“Who do you talk to about stuff… I mean you can’t talk to your Dad because, well you know and your Mom’s passed on and I know mine walking out on us isn’t the same but… do you just keep it all bottled up?” You asked quietly.  
His hand froze as he thought about his answer and he moved to wrap an arm around you and pulled you into his chest.  
“No I just talk to Scott.” He said eventually.  
“About everything?” You asked hopelessly.

“Yeah, you don’t have a best friend you talk to, I mean you date those dumb jock guys all the time?” He huffed.  
“I guess I used to be friends with Lydia till she started hanging out with you… I figured she just hated me like you do.” You almost burst into tears again as you spoke.  
“I don’t hate you, when we were little you were so pretty I’d act mean like the other boys to get your attention, then at fourteen you said I was too nice to be your boyfriend so I tried being a jerk and it stuck.” Stiles explained. 

He vanished for a moment and returned with a shirt and something small and square in his hands. When he handed you the shirt you thanked him quietly, realising that you’d been enjoying his fingertips teasing your skin.  
“Can you stay in my bed with me?” You asked Stiles quietly. He nodded and continued the gentle stroking across your hips and legs until you took his hand and moved it towards your core.  
“If you want we could have sex… it would make you relax and sleep better and you look like you just fell out of a porno mag which is kind of hot.” Stiles rambled, showing you the condom he’d picked up. 

You nodded and sighed as he began to rub you through your panties. He nuzzled into your neck, leaving soft kisses against your throat as he applied more pressure causing your back to arch. Every touch was purposely soft and gentle, he’d been waiting for this for so long that he didn’t want to rush and have it over with all too quickly.  
“(Y/N) can I… touch…” He trailed off and when you lifted his head off the arm underneath you, his eyes were fixed on your bare chest. As you nodded and rolled onto your back Stiles stood and stripped completely, making a small whimpering sound as you tore open the condom with your teeth and kissed the tip of his member before rolling it onto him.

“You’re still a jerk for hiding my clothes.” You mumbled as you tugged him on top of you and guided one of his large hands over your breast.  
“I’m trying to listen but I can’t, you’re to… naked.” Stiles mumbled as he thumbed your nipple, exploring what it did to the rest of your body when he touched you.   
He kissed you again, this times his tongue begging to invade your mouth as the arm he was holding himself up with slid under you. You both groaned when you gently tugged his hair until his mouth was over your unattended breast and your hips ground against his as he sucked a little too hard.

“Stiles please.” You whimpered as he slowly trailed his hand down your side, moving to suckle your other breast and loving how you’d stutter his name with each firm flick of his tongue.  
“Hey I’m not skipping all the fun cause you have no patience.” Stiles hummed making the skin he was kissing vibrate.  
“Stiles I’ve basically wanted to have sex with you since our first sex Ed class.” You grumbled making him pull away and grin victoriously.  
“First of all awesome, second I’ve got you beat, you gave me my first hard on.” He tried not to chuckle when you blushed and looped his fingers into your panties as he pulled them down.

He wanted to touch you, explore the new part of you that you’d exposed to him but both of you needed relief quickly and he had you pretty much alone over the weekend, bar when one of your dads dropped in.  
So instead of touching you until you came on his fingers like he’d fantasised he lined himself with your entrance, intending to slowly slide into you only for you to buck your hips. His forehead dropped against yours as you both breathed heavily, the sensation being all too much and not enough at the same time.

Stiles began to slowly thrust into you, the fact that it was him above you had your climax building but his slow pace held it off. When it became clear his slow pace was his way of making sure you came as well you kissed him, pulling his bottom lip between your teeth as you took one of his hands and slid it between the two of you.  
He tried to watch as you spread your folds and ran his fingers over your clit. With a quick glance up at your face Stiles decided this tiny bundle of nerves was his favourite way to torture you, his thrusts became jerky as he concentrated on rolling, pinching and stroking your clit until you were moaning obscenely.

“Stiles… shit.” You hissed as he suddenly abandoned your clit and grabbed both your hips, lifting you of the bed slightly as he pounded into you, leaving you no time to prepare yourself for the body shaking orgasm that had Stiles gasping for air when you dragged his out of him.  
“That was way better than I imagined.” Stiles gasped as he tried to hold himself up and kissed you softly.


	48. Chapter 48

Stiles had promised you that he’d spend the morning with you however when you arrived at his house John let you in on his way out and you found Stiles in a maze of red string. Not wanting to distract him you stayed quiet, handing him pieces of paper, pictures and files that had been piled on the bed.

It wasn’t until he noticed you trying to hide the disappointed look on you face that he asked you what was wrong, not really paying attention when you explained how lonely it felt to be left out of all the supernatural things the pack dealt with and that he hardly spent any time with you.  
“Never mind.” You whispered when he simply hummed and you looked away hoping to stop the tears that threatened your eyes from falling.

“Wait… (Y/N) … hey.” Stiles’ voice was soft as he noticed just how badly it was affecting you and hurried to crouch in front of you. “You know what I’ve been working on this all night, wanna make chocolate pancakes and watch a movie?”  
“Are you sure I don’t want you to waste any time.” You mumbled.  
“Anything involving you is never a waste of time.” Stiles said with a grin. “Although I do need just a few minutes more.”  
“I’ll make the mixture!” You hummed and left him to finish what he was doing.

****************************************************************************** 

Stiles thundered down the stairs just as you were serving up the pancakes and slid his arms around your waist, squeezing you to your chest as he lent his chin on your shoulder.  
“You want to watch a Star Wars movie while we eat?” Stiles asked like an excited puppy.  
“Um sure can we watch the second one?” You asked as you passed him his plate and followed him to the living room.

“Yeah… you can help me later if you want.” Stiles said sheepishly. “I mean, we keep you out of it to keep you safe but I don’t know, you’d be better of knowing about this stuff.”  
“You mean you and Scott keep me out of things to keep me safe?” You shoved a mouthful of pancakes in your as you spoke.  
“Well Scott thinks we should tell you everything.” Stiles muttered quietly.  
“But you don’t?” You asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Look… do you remember when we were kids and my Dad said you could find fairy’s in the woods and you got lost looking for them?” Stiles sighed as he took a seat next to you. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
You smiled to yourself and flushed slightly at the thought of your best friend worrying about you and put your now empty plate on the coffee table as the dvd started. After the film was finished Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon teaching you as much as you could cope with in one day. 

“You want me to call her Mom?” John asked when he came back at around half nine to rest up before his next shift and found Stiles sat on the floor, arranging piles of paper while you were curled in his lap snoozing softly.  
“Yeah, she’s pretty um… freaked out I guess.” Stiles mumbled.  
“Just make sure you look after her.” John muttered as you snuffled and Stiles glanced down at you, brushing your hair out of your face.  
“I always do, Dad.” He mumbled.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kidnapping, major death, super sad ending :(

A sharp pain shot through your head as you pitched forward and hit the ground. Stiles had convinced you to help him break into an abandoned warehouse and somehow you’d gotten split up when three guys came out of nowhere, Scott had been keeping watch which, as you told Stiles repeatedly, was a waste of werewolf abilities.  
You attempted to stand but found the room around you spinning as three shadows loomed over you, you half hoped Sheriff Stilinski had caught you guys again, his punishment wouldn’t be anything as bad as the mysterious men that worked for the dread doctors.

“Here we got one it’s a girl!” Someone yelled from above you. You heard someone else yelling and thundering footsteps followed by a gasp of breath and a thud told you they’d stopped Stiles’ rescue attempt.  
“She feels like she has powers.” Another voice grunted as something cold and metallic was pressed against your temple. You tried to stand but something hard swung at you face and you blacked out before your head hit the concrete.

************************************************************************************************

“You lost (Y/N)!” John yelled as he paced his office. Scott and Stiles stood still, each feeling guilty for letting you get taken, when Stiles went to speak his father shook his head. “She lost her father… you both practically grew up in her house my god, have you explained any of this top her mother?” John yelled again.

“We’ll try and find her… Me and Liam can track her scent, Malia can stay with Lydia to help you and Parrish keep them away from her.” Scott offered quickly.  
“Fine, just… we need to get her home.” John hissed as he sat down on his desk. Stiles nodded and hugged his father before following Scott outside.  
The boys stopped and lent against Roscoe as they mulled over their options. Both knew that your time was running out and the silent agreement that they’d do anything to get you back was made when your best friends glanced at each other and nodded.

*********************************************************************************************

“So you guys found anything?” Stiles asked as Scott set his phone to speaker so that could both hear what Malia, Kira and Lydia had to say.   
“Nothing yet, other than scent we’ve got nothing to go on… also Lydia’s passed out.” Kira babbled quickly.  
The speaker rattled when someone took a loud intake before a head splitting scream sounded, Stiles swerved the car as Scott gripped his hands and began grunting. 

They heard Lydia sobbing as she calmed down, out of the trio you were the only one that had been close to Lydia before any of this supernatural stuff had started, Stiles used to get so jealous he’d squish your juice box all over you.  
“We have to find her.” Scott yelled over the ringing in his ears. Stiles nodded and revved the jeeps engine, heading in the direction Scott was pointing.  
Eventually Scott told Stiles to pull over and began sniffing the air. It felt like Scott had ran miles, Stiles wasn’t far behind, his heavy breath telling the Alpha that his best friend would catch up soon. He stopped and waited, both boys staring wide eyed and rocks and loose debris began vibrating and shaking.

“Ok, what the hell is that… please tell me that’s some super possessive, you stole my best friend Alpha thing.” Stiles snapped nervously.  
“You remember when (Y/N) passed out and all the Bunsen burners lit at once and when Peter started like…” Scott glanced at Stiles with wide eyes.  
“Yeah his head almost exploded.” Stiles muttered. “You think (Y/N) … well that’s great, so what we just leave her and hope she doesn’t melt our brains?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair as Scott began looking for another trail of your scent.

“What if she doesn’t realise that she’s doing it, like a protective instinct.” Scott offered. Stiles nodded in agreement, grabbing his friend’s shirt when he thought he heard something, both boys jogged over to a small maintenance shed that looked out of place in the thick of beacon hills woods.  
Without hesitation Scott slammed into the door, knocking it clean of the hinges, Stiles didn’t even have time to call out before two guys dived for him. Stiles was frozen even Scott’s yell for him to get you and run fell on deaf ears as he watched the two huge men wail on his friend.

“Get off me!” You yelled from somewhere inside. It was like you flipped a switch in Stiles’ brain, there was no thought to his safety, just that you needed to get out alive. Your eyes widened when a silver drill like blade caught your eye and for a second you were frozen, fear taking full control of your body.  
“(Y/N) Duck!” He yelled as he rounded the corner to find you fighting of the third captor and grabbed a piece of debris, swinging it at him while pulling you behind him, you gripped onto his shirt as he backed away and yelled to Scott who made one final attempt to get the men off him before gripping you and Stiles.  
“Don’t get mad.” He grunted. Before either of you could respond he’d swung you over his shoulders and was bolting for the door.

*************************************************************************************

“Scott…” Stiles muttered as he slowed at the stop lights. Scott glanced away from the street sign that told him the three of you were almost home. “If we’re all ok… why did Lydia scream?” Stiles glanced at you in the rear view mirror and found you still fast asleep.  
“Oh god, Stiles pull over.” Scott yelled as the scent of familiar blood hit him hard. Stiles frowned and it wasn’t until he rounded the final corner and saw the blearing lights of police and ambulances, that were surrounding a trancing Lydia, that he realised something was seriously wrong.

You woke up when the familiar squeak of the jeep’s wheels told you she’d rolled to a stop. Scott and Stiles turned to you when you realised what was going on and tried to stop you climbing out of the car.  
“Where’s my Mom?” You asked one of the officers. You saw John on your doorstep, gently guiding Lydia over to Mellissa, you knew something bad had happened when no one would look you in the eye.  
“(Y/N) sweetheart…” You cut John off by pushing his hands away from you and tried to push past Parrish.

“Mom?” You called out but no one replied. “Mellissa where’s my Mom?” You yelled when she tried to approach you. She beckoned Scott and Stiles over who, with the help of a slowly recovering Lydia led you away from the house.  
“I’m sorry darling, we tried…” Mellissa whispered as Stiles clutched you in his arms. A group of men rolled a gurney over to the ambulance and your knees gave out, the only thing holding you up was Stiles and Lydia’s desperate hold on you.

“No, no, no.” You sobbed. Everything around you began to shake, other things went up in flames as tears ran down your face, you didn’t notice any of it until Stiles had dropped down next to you and clutched your face.  
“(Y/N) listen to me… you need to listen to me, I’m here and Scott’s here it’s always us three no matter what, we always get through everything… you need to calm down, I know it hurts but look.” He gently gripped you face and turned your head so you could see the cracking glass of the Jeep as she began to slowly melt and crack apart under the sheer power you were throwing around.

“Stiles… I should have kept her safe.” You whispered. Lydia’s hand trailed through your hair as she sat on the floor beside you, Scott’s arm slid around you shoulder, letting you fall against Stiles.  
“We’re not going any were (Y/N) It’s you, me and Scotty like always.” He said as you gave up on words and sobbed into his shirts, clutching Scott’s hand.


	50. Chapter 50

“Why are you avoiding us?” Malia asked, making you jump as you turned away from your locker to face her.  
“What… no I just…” You stuttered, hoping she’d mistake your quickening heart beat for nervousness and not because you couldn’t help but gawk at the way Malia’s hair seemed to cascade around her shoulders.

“Is it because you find both Stiles and I attractive and become sexualy attracted to us when you see us together?” She smiled victoriously when you squeaked and hurried away to your next class.  
You managed to go the whole day without seeing Stiles or Malia, you had only told Lydia about how you felt, mostly because she guessed and then spent an entire weekend encouraging you to tell the couple that you had a crush on both of them.

“Hey (Y/N) wait up!” Scott yelled as he and Stiles headed over to you. They caught up with you just as you reached the double doors that would allow you to escape from the school un-embarrassed.  
“You said you needed to study and I figured it’d be easier to help you and Malia at the same time seeing as Lydia’s busy.” Stiles muttered hurriedly.  
“Oh um I think… I’m busy” You said quickly only to glare at Scott when he commented on how you’d told him you were free to hang out after school, Stiles quickly dragged you over to his Jeep where Malia was already waiting.

************************************************************************

You groaned and rolled onto your back, officially giving up on your homework, Stiles turned in his wheelie chair and arched his eyebrow at Malia who licked her lips when you stretched and your top rolled up.  
“You alright (Y/N)?” Stiles asked causing you to glance up at the pair who were both watching you carefully.  
“I give up on school.” You grumbled making him chuckle.  
“Good because there is something way better that we could be doing.” Malia said as she crawled across the bed and began kissing you.

For a moment you hesitated before kissing Malia back, causing her to growl happily when your hands moved to her hair of your own accord. It wasn’t until the bed dipped and Malia pulled away long enough to kiss Stiles that you realised what was going on.  
“Oh my god I’m sorry I…” You started only for Stiles to pull you up into his chest and began making out with you while Malia kissed and nipped at your neck.  
“Don’t be sorry sweetheart.” Malia whispered against your ear lobe as she bit gently and hummed when your breath hitch.

Stiles swore softly as Malia slowly pulled your top over your head and quickly latched his mouth to your collar bone. Malia tugged your hair away from your shoulder and moved you so you were propped on Stiles’ stomach so she could straddle Stiles and kiss down your back while slipping her fingers under your bra and gently squeezing the soft skin.  
“Shit Malia, she’s already rolling her hips.” Stiles chuckled against your mouth.

“(Y/N) do want us to play with you more?” Malia asked sweetly, her breath fanning across your back as she kissed down it, stopping to unclip your bra and groaning when Stiles pulled it off you and hummed with frustration as Malia’s hips slowly ground against his hips.  
“Yes… please Malia.” You whimpered causing Stiles to swear again as he pulled away from you and watched Malia’s hand vanish into your denim shorts.  
“After I make you come on my fingers I’m gonna play with your clit while you ride Stiles.” Malia said bluntly as her fingers began to draw shapes against the bundle of nerves, slowly moving to circle your core.

Stiles slowly began unbuttoning your shorts, smiling when took the hand that had been playing with the short hair at the base of his neck to lift you high enough for him to tug the shorts of you. He licked his lips when he pulled your panties to the side just as Malia slid two of her fingers into your core, your head dropping against her shoulder as she quickened her pace.  
Stiles watched intently as Malia continued to pump her fingers into you until she felt you clench around her fingers and nuzzled your neck, gently biting the sweet spot behind your ear as you came.  
“Stiles strip.” She said quickly, lifting you off the dazed boy as she began to dot kisses over your skin while removing her own clothes.

Malia’s lips found yours as her hands tangled in your hair and you could hear the sound of Stiles rummaging in a draw next to you before he sank back down on the bed. He groaned loudly when Malia’s kiss trailed down your jaw and neck to your chest, she growled slightly when Stiles gripped your hips and pulled you away from her as he had you kneeling over him but still facing Malia.

“You know you’re very pretty (Y/N) and me and Malia have been talking about doing this for a long time.” Stiles hummed as he ran a hand through your hair. Malia mewled at Stiles when his hands slid over your body, caressing each part of you, eventually Malia’s hands joined his and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you relished in their affection.  
You cried out when both their hands reached your hips and Malia pushed you down onto Stiles while he bucked him hips up into you. For a moment Malia simply stared as Stiles thrust into you, loving the sound you were both making, before lying flat on her stomach and pushing Stiles legs apart as she began to run her fingers over your clit.

“Malia… oh god… Stiles more please.” You whimpered to them. You were to out of it to see the sly glance Malia and Stiles shared, but Malia’s lips wrapped around your clit, sucking harshly while Stiles’ thrusts quickened.  
It wasn’t long before you came hard, your body trembling as Stiles followed quickly behind, expecting them to be done with you, you went to flop down onto the bed.  
“Hey (Y/N) … you ok gorgeous, we still need to get Malia off.” Stiles hummed as he pulled out of you and let you flop down and tuck your head under his chin. Malia joined you, tucking on arm behind Stiles’ head, the other was flung around your waist as she gently stroked circles into her back.

“No babe, we agreed, we’d fuck (Y/N) and then if she wants to do this again we’ll show her how much fun we can have.” Malia mumbled as she kissed her way across stiles’ chest and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.  
“Well do you wanna do this again?” Stiles asked you as the arm he’d wrapped around you slowly trailed down your body until it rested on the small of your back.


	51. Chapter 51

“(Y/N) … Hey babe you in… you really need to lock all your doors.” Stiles’ voice pulled you from your dazed staring into the depths of the fridge.  
“I’m here.” You called out, smiling when you felt his arms wrap around your waist.

“What’re you doing there’s like nothing in there.” Stiles mumbled as he leaned his chin on your shoulder and kissed your cheek.  
“I know but I can’t be bothered to go all the way to the store.” You groaned. He chuckled and glanced to the kitchen sideboard where cash and a shopping list had been set aside for you.  
“Well let’s go now and I’ll make lunch… we can by a dvd at the store.” He offered. You nodded and hummed in response, smiling and he greedily kissed your lips before heading out to the drive.

****************************************************************************************

Stiles watched as you rolled your eyes, one of the boys from your English class followed you around the movie section of the store. He knew that you were absolutely in love with him but he still didn’t like the fact that guys seemed to gravitate towards you.  
“Hey Stiles what about this one?” You asked from the other end of the isle. He slowly wondered up and inspected it, nodding, and dropped it in the basket.  
“You know, if you get bored hanging around with Stilinski we could do a movie night.” The guy pushed between you and Stiles, putting a hand on your waist.

“Thanks but Stiles is so much more fun than you.” You said sweetly. Stiles huffed when the guy clearly didn’t get the message.  
“Let’s go.” Stiles mumbled. You nodded and took his hand, paying and following him to the car.  
Stiles was silent as he drove home, occasionally he’d mutter sarcastically under his breath and several time you’d heard him quoting the boy from the store in a high pitched voice.

“Stiles, you ok?” You asked, trying to hide the giggle that was forming.  
“Yes I’m fine.” He snapped. You jumped when he swerved your car over to the side and glared in front of him for a while. “No I’m not why is it that people think they can just hit on you?”  
“Stiles… you don’t need to be jealous I love you.” You murmured as you lent over to kiss him. His smiled and kissed you back gently before pulling away and leaning his forehead in yours as a sigh escaped him.

“But I’m not anything special, now claws, Alpha eyes… I can’t even get the Lacrosse ball in the goal every time.” Stiles huffed. You kissed him again and slid a hand onto the back of his neck.  
“Stiles Stilinski, you are adorable and safe and always reliable, personally I’d rather that than anything else in the world.” Your face lit up as your own word made you smile and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“But safes boring and adorable isn’t hot.” Stiles grumbled.  
“Stilinski we live in Beacon Hills, normal is a far stretch from boring… it means being able to sleep without being scared all the time and knowing I can trust you with anything.” Your eyes met his and you could see that he was no longer jealous or filled with self-doubt, his bottom lip was running through his teeth as he watched you continue to describe the things you liked about him down to the smallest detail.

Before you could react he’d leant across the car gripping your face in his hands and crushed your lips to his. His fingers tangled into your hair and he pulled your head closer to his deepening the kiss as it became heated.  
“I love you (Y/N).” He whispered against your lips.


	52. Chapter 52

“Hey (Y/N) I gotta ask you something.” You rolled your eyes and turned to face Stiles. He blushed when your raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to talk. “We should go get coffee sometime because I’m thinking about you a latte.”  
“Good one Stiles.” You giggled, ruffling his hair. You’d lived next door to the Stilinski’s as long as you could remember and used to babysit Stiles when he and his best friend Scott were little.

“That’s the worst one yet.” Scott mumbled as he grabbed one of the grocery bags and helped you carry them into your house. Both boys jumped in front of you when their eyes fell on Derek, who frowned at them both, and smirked at you.  
Your boyfriend pushed past the boys and kissed you softly, taking the bags from the three of you and heading into the kitchen.  
“We had those.” Stiles yelled after Derek, his shoulders hunched up defensively. Smiling, you ruffled his hair and followed Derek, promising the boys food if the wanted.  
“Just go sit in the living room and do whatever you two do now a days.” You hummed. Neither boy moved until Derek sighed and did as you asked.

After a few minutes Stiles popped back into the room, flirting awkwardly as usual, after a while he asked if any of the pickup lines would work on Lydia.  
“Keep trying and you’ll get the girl.” Your words made Stiles grin happily and he left the kitchen, only to be slammed into the door he’d just shut, by Derek.  
“Stop it.” He snapped, glaring at Stiles who’d frozen as his back hit the door.  
“Dude what the hell, stop what?” Stiles yelped when the werewolf pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

“Stop with the endless flirting she’s mine to flirt with… I… love her, so stop flirting.” Derek dropped Stiles and stepped away, second later you opened the door and almost stumbled over the teen who was now a leggy mess on the floor.  
“Um, grubs up boys.” You smiled and helped Stiles up, kissing Derek’s cheek and missing the glares they shot at each other as you slumped onto the sofa, in the living room, next to Scott.


	53. Chapter 53

“You sure this is the place?” Scott asked as Stiles pulled the Jeep to a stop and looked up at the half way house.  
“Yeah her paper work said she was living here… what if she doesn’t want to know who we are?” Stiles mumbled.  
“Dude she found you didn’t she?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded and got out of the car heading to the building slowly. After a few minutes of hesitation, he went into the building and nodded at the receptionist.  
“How can I help you?” The receptionist asked quickly.

“Um I’m here to see (Y/N) Stilinski.” Stiles mumbled as Scott looked around the plain building.  
“St… Stiles?” Scott turned at the same time as Stiles and couldn’t help but grin as his eyes fell on a girl who looked just like Stiles but with lighter hair.  
“Hey (Y/N) Right… wow it’s kind of weird to like meet you in person.” Stiles’ face lit up as he went to hug his sister.  
“Did your… our Dad come?” She asked hopefully.

“No he had a shift but I thought it would be best to have you there when I told him that I found you… he has spent so long looking for you.” Stiles said nervously.  
“I’m Scott by the way.” Scott said once you both seemed to run out of conversation.  
“Hi… Stiles spoke about you.” You say quickly. Eventually Stiles tells you that he was hoping you were up for coming with him to visit the station which led to the two-hour drive to Beacon Hills.

*************************************************************************************

“Um Dad?” Stiles nerves were making him breath heavily, something his father noticed and had him hurrying over to his son.  
“Stiles what’s wrong?” His face twisted with concern as he watched Stiles almost burst into tears.

“I found (Y/N) and she’s here… please don’t be mad I know you think it was your fault that she had to go but she doesn’t blame us and she’s here.” Stiles breathed in deeply to stop a flood of tears pouring down his cheeks and led his father to one of the side rooms where You and Scott were waiting.  
“(Y/N) … I can’t believe… you look just like your mother, Stiles I could never be mad at you.” He began crying as you stepped towards him nervously. Stiles slung an arm around your shoulder and told you it was ok before John crushed you both into a tight hug.


	54. Chapter 54

You could see it on Lydia’s face, the building scream causing her agony. Scott was thrown clean across the room, Malia and Liam followed their Alpha as they crashed into each other.  
“Stiles get down!” Kira yelled as she drew her blade and swung it at the advancing werewolf. Your grip on Lydia tightened as Kira was struck in the chest and knocked off her feet.  
“Everyone get behind me.” You yelled when it became clear the fight wasn’t going to end well. Malia grabbed Kira as Scott and Liam pulled a barely conscious Stiles behind you. You glanced over your shoulder at the group.

“What’s your plan?” Scott asked as he set Stiles down. Your eyes flicked to the advancing werewolf and you swallowed.  
“Cover your eyes.” You said quickly, slowly you began to let your human form shift away.  
“What why?” Malia asked.  
“Just cover your eyes.” You yelled. Your body began to glow and became so bright that not even you could keep your eyes open, you felt the huge wings sprouting for your back and then the impact of the enemy wolf colliding with you.

**********************************************************************************

“Holy crap… she has wings!” Liam muttered. You opened your eyes to see the group staring at you with shocked looks on their faces.  
“(Y/N) Why didn’t you tell us?” You glanced up to see Lydia, Malia and Kira watching you a little further away from the rest of the group looking equally confused and shocked.  
“I didn’t know how you’d react.” You muttered quietly as you sat up, you flinched when something yanked on your shoulder blades.  
“Sorry, sorry… I’m stood on it.” Stiles gasped guiltily. Scott and Stiles helped you stand up while Lydia seemed to freeze.

“We don’t care if you have wings (Y/N) Your part of our family.” Lydia said with a sigh as she tried to pull you into a hug.  
“Yeah your part of the pack.” Scott said, ducking slightly when your huge wings shifted awkwardly.  
“Um guys… little problem.” You mumbled when you realised just how big your wings were. You giggled when Malia and Liam began running their fingers through them.  
“Do you know how to make them go away again?” Stiles asked.  
“No.” You whispered making the group laugh.

“Well let’s get you to Deaton’s, um… you think you can fit in Stiles’ Jeep?” Lydia asked looking worried at the thought of pushing you into the car.  
“Here fold them like this.” Stiles mumbled. He gently took hold of your wings grinning when you giggled at the odd sensation and folded them behind you.  
“Thanks guys.” You mumbled. Blushing when Kira wrapped her arms around your neck.  
“(Y/N) it’s fine we’ll help you get through this… or at least hide those.” She smiled encouragingly as the group began to talk excitedly about what sort of powers you might have.


	55. Chapter 55

“NO… (Y/N) NO.” Stiles snapped up screaming, attempting to pull imaginary attackers away from you. His arms thrashed wildly as the image of you cleared and his horrible reality crashed around him. It had been a week since that night and ever since he’d wake up screaming your name, his Dad burst into the room pulling Stiles into his arms as he sobbed into him.  
“Stiles it’s ok son, you’re ok.” John tried to sooth the boy but he wouldn’t relax.

“I didn’t get there in time, if I’d have been there a few minutes earlier… it’s my fault.” Stiles muttered weakly, John sighed and stroked Stiles’ hair as his heart beat began to slow and he could feel it gently beating as he let the tears fall down his cheeks in silence.  
“Stiles, you did your best, this isn’t your fault.” John said firmly.  
“Dad I loved her and I was too busy somewhere else… I should have saved her.” He whimpered.  
“She knows that you tried Stiles.” He whispered as his son reluctantly succumbed to sleep with his head on his father’s shoulder.


	56. Chapter 56

“Stiles I really don’t think she was flirting with you.” Scott sighed as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. He rolled his head to look at him as Stiles patted his shoulder.  
“I am telling you right now we had a moment.”  
“You did not have a moment, that wasn’t a moment.”  
“No Scott she looked me dead in the eyes and we had something.” Stiles said now stopping completely.  
“Go ask if you had a moment I bet I’m right.” Scott muttered shoving Stiles towards where your stood, searching for you next book in your locker.


	57. Chapter 57

“Go Stiles!” You yelled from the stands. You’d been given the lesson off so your class could watch the Lacrosse team practise.  
“Yeah go Stiles.” Allison yelled from your side as he closed in on the goal. He made the shot and missed by miles and you could tell by the way his shoulders slumped he was embarrassed.  
“Come on Stiles you can do it.” You yelled again and he turned to face you, waving a little as his eyes sought you out among the people in the stands.  
“Stiles your up… dude watch it.” Scott said as he followed his friends dazed expression to where you were stood jumping up and down, making a fool out of yourself, while Allison laughed. He jerked back and fell when Stiles swung his stick back and waved at you again.


	58. Chapter 58

You’d gone down to the lake for the weekend for your family and weren’t surprised when Stiles sent you text after text saying that he missed you. 

Around midnight a thump on the tin metal wall had you jerking up from your bed, you quietly snuck across the room and slid through the corridor, past your sleeping parents bedroom and went to open the front door.  
“Stiles Stilinski what in the hell are you doing?” You hissed when you saw him half way up the mobile homes wall, like he’d been impersonating Spiderman.  
“Hey Pretty Girl how you doing down there?” He said nervously. You stifled a giggle when he began to slowly side down the gap between your mobile home and the one next to it.

“I was fine until my crazy boyfriend tried to break in.” You whispered with your hands on your hips.  
“What… I wasn’t breaking into anything; I was just um… yeah I might have been breaking in.” He chuckled. He dropped to the floor, you roll your eyes and beckon for him to follow you through the mobile home, to your room and close the bedroom door behind you.

“My parents will kill me if they find out you’re here.” You mumbled. He shrugged and gently pushed your back to the door and crushed your lips to his, your fingers tangled into his hair and tugged gently making him groan against your lips.  
You broke the kiss and took a breath, giggling at the happy look on Stiles’ face, letting him kiss your cheeks as he pushed away from the wall. He shrugged off his over shirt and kicked off his shoes as he sat on the edge of your bed.

“If I promise to be gone early can I get a cuddle?” He asked with a smirk as you rolled your eyes and climbed into his lap. You kissed his cheek before climbing into bed and beckoning him over, he scooted to the middle of the bed and wrapped his arms around you as you rested your head on his shoulder.  
“Night Pretty Girl.” He whispered as he stroked your hair.


	59. Chapter 59

Stiles seems forever surprised that you let him kiss you.   
You often find yourself pushed against a wall while he hurriedly presses his lips to yours, his hands find their way to your hips and under your shirt to rest on your waist as he deepens the kiss and moans against your lips. 

After you kiss he’ll grin at you and kiss each of your cheeks while muttering how much you mean to him.


	60. Chapter 60

You were sat in class doodling on your book when something hit you. You jerked your head up and span around to find Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski staring wide eyed at you. You knew who they were but you’d never actually spoken to them before.

“Who threw that?” You asked quietly, blushing a deep red, Stiles and Scott pointed to each other at the same time.  
“He did.” They muttered in unison. You turned back around and went back to doodling. It wasn’t until they hit you three more times that you realised that they we’re trying to hit Jackson who was sat in front of you.

You turned to object to the onslaught of paper balls when you caught one in mid-air and Stiles threw his arms in the air as if he was celebrating your catch. You smiled and threw it in the air for him to catch only to have him bat it away from his head and finally hit Jackson.  
“What the hell weird chick.” Jackson snapped when he turned around. You blushed a bright red and avoided doing anything to draw attention to yourself for the rest of the class.

***************************************************************************************************** 

“Hey um… (Y/N) Right?” Stiles asked as he jogged up the corridor, Scott not too far behind. 

“Yeah, what’s up.” You said feeling a little awkward as Stiles grinned at you.  
“Do you wanna have lunch with us, I’ve seen you before, you eat alone… not that I watch you eat, I’ve noticed you…” Stiles trailed off when Scott coughed loudly, seeming to pull Stiles back to reality.  
“I’d love to.” You said happily. Stiles grinned and grabbed your bag for you while Scott fell into step with the two of you.


	61. Chapter 61

“I’m going to need someone to show (Y/N) around.” The teacher finished introducing you and several people’s hands shot into the air. “Stilinski.”  
The boy who had been chosen waved and glanced at the boy next to him, winking as he looked disappointed, grabbing his bag as you trailed after him.  
“I’m Stiles and you’re (Y/N) right, well you might like it here… it’s weird though but…” He trailed off when you stared at him and stayed silent.  
“Does everyone always stare?” You asked quietly as the people in the corridor all stared.  
“Urm not so much… must be something about you huh?” Stiles smiled and continued to show you around.

************************************************************************************ 

“You’re sure she isn’t like something?” Stiles asked Deaton who was stood between Isaac and Scott.  
“All of the obvious things don’t match up.” He flipped through the last book and braced himself on the metal table. “So you’re telling me all the males she’s been in contact with her have immediately been taken in or become nervous and sometimes desperate until they’ve helped her with something?”

“Yeah and Allison couldn’t leave until she’d walked (Y/N) home which isn’t that weird but she attacked Lydia when Lydia tried to get her to leave before.” Scott mumbled.  
“So she affects male and females… my suggestion is to keep an eye on it, bring her into the pack so when you do figure it out she’ll trust you enough to keep control of it.” Deaton suggested.

“That’s great and all but we’re leaving for a week, the school trip.” Isaac pointed out and everyone groaned.  
“I can talk to Mom and see if she can get (Y/N) on the list.” Lydia offered.  
“I’ll convince (Y/N) to come.” Allison added.  
“NO you won’t I will.” Isaac growled and everyone tensed.

**************************************************************************

“So what’s up with you guys and the full moon?” You asked curiously as you found yourself squished between Isaac and Boyd while Allison, Stiles and Scott crowded behind you.  
“Oh it’s because were werewolves.” Isaac answered and Lydia slapped the back of his head.

“It’s a thing we do, meet up on a full moon and party.” She explained and you nodded.  
The group met up when the bus stopped at the hotel that had been booked, half of the students went with one teacher while the rest of you went with Coach. You didn’t notice that everyone was hanging off your every word and even Scott had allowed you to call the shots all night, Lydia tried to point it out when they agreed to your favourite food which, none of them liked.

She frowned when you snuck out in the middle of the night, everyone was piled on Stiles as the full moon washed over them, she poked him awake and they crowded down the stairs and into the bathroom, hurrying when you screamed.  
“(Y/N)!” The group chorused and burst into the bathroom, making Lydia groan when they fell and piled onto each other.

“Don’t just lay there help me!” You cried and their eyes all trailed down to see a little black cat swishing its tail furiously.  
“Werecat… is that a thing?” Stiles asked and they all seemed to recover and go to normal.  
“Makes sense we all think she’s adorable and she has that kind of catlike agility.” Allison summed up.  
“I’m not cute I’m a cat!” You yowled.

“Hey it’s ok, we’ll get your clothes and sneak you up to the room and call someone who can help.” Scott mumbled and went to pick you up, jumping back when you hissed.  
“I’ve got it.” Lydia sighed and opened her handbag so you could hop in. “Remind me to get a kitty bag before the next full moon.”  
“This is going to happen again… oh boy and I just thought you guys were super friendly.” Your voice came out as a muffled groan but the group chuckled and headed back to ask Deaton what he knew about werecats.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Void talking to Stiles is in bold and Italics.

 

“You think it’ll work?” Scott asked Lydia who shrugged.

“If we can get Stiles to talk to us or break through we might be able to figure out how to get them separated.” Lydia said but she didn’t sound sure.“How can we help?” You asked and they glanced at each other before looking at the rest of the pack.

 

Scott rolled his shoulders as he started to speak. “(Y/N) you can’t help. You project everything that Void feeds off and it’ll only make it harder to help Stiles.” He winced when you looked hurt and left the room.

“It’s for the best Scott. We need to get Stiles back.” Lydia muttered and the others agreed as they started to head off to go through their plans.

 

****************************************

 

“Stiles.” Scott called as he tried to catch up with Void.

“Sorry , but no.” Void huffed out with a laugh as he darted away from Scott and avoided the rest of the pack.

He skidded to a stop when something hung in the air. Void couldn’t quite put his finger on it bit he needed to find the source.

 

Void could smell it. No he could taste it in the air. The mouthwatering taste of misery and death seeping into the creatures around him. He took a moment to look around, smell the air and drink in the powerful aroma that clouded him.

He needed to know where the power was coming from. It made his urge to feed insatiable. He hunted through the building, looking for what was creating the energy and he found you. “I told you I didn't know you were coming here!” You hissed at Lydia who pulled you behind a bookshelf.

 

“Well he clearly followed you, can’t you just turn it off?” She asked and frowned when you motioned that you had no clue how to.

“What are you?” He hummed curiously.

Lydia turned to shield you behind her as the two of you backed up while Void strolled forwards.

 

**‘This one is something else.’**

_Leave her alone Void. (Y/N) can’t help it._

**‘Why? She could be such fun.’**

 

“You smell delicious.” Void hummed out and the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. I imagine they can’t see how valuable you are. But someone like me. I could feed for years.” He smirked at you as Lydia yanked you round into the next isle of books so you could both run to the door.

“Don’t listen to him.” She hissed back as you almost reached the door only to have Void block the way.

“You really think i’m going to let you take her away from me. Now I’ve found her. I could be so much more powerful.” Void’s hand shot out as he finished talking and knocked Lydia across the room before turning his attention to you.


	63. Chapter 63

“So we have another… six hours. We’ve been in here for thirty minutes.” Stiles said and Scott slowly looked over at him.

 

“You’re kidding right?” He asked quickly and Stiles shrugged, showing him his phone. “My phone is dead and (Y/N) is so bored she ate all the snacks.”

 

“There’s no more cookies!” You whined as you popped your head between the gap and looked sadly at them. Scott chuckled and petted your hair comfortingly while Stiles reached for his bag.

“I’ve got some but we should probably keep them for later?” Stiles muttered. He looked up and blushed, you looked so adorable that he couldn’t blame Scott for leaning over and kissing your forehead with a chuckle.

“It’s ok we can buy more once we get there. They do eat where we’re going?” You suddenly looked worried and decided to dart down the bus to ask Lydia.

 

“You smell weird.” Scott muttered as he glanced from you to Stiles.

“Oh that’s great thanks!” He blurted out and started sputtering out a rant while you ran back up the bus.

“Lydia packed for emergencies because she knew we’d all eat and here she brought a charger for your phone.” You handed the charger to Scott and spilled snacks everywhere. “Boy we’d be stuck without Lydia.”

They both laughed as they helped you climb over your seats and squish between them. Scott threw his arm around you while you learnt into Stiles who started reading.

 

***************************************

 

“Look I’m splitting as much time as I can with helping Lydia and checking in on Dad in the hospital. I need one of you to pick up and help her more.” Stiles sighed. A chorus of agreement went round and he nodded, relaxing a little more.

Scott walked in as Melissa left, waving goodbye to her before heading over to you, kissing you quickly before realising everyone was staring. “Oh um… (Y/N) and I started dating.”

You smiled awkwardly as he kissed you again and the pack burst into excited talking. No one noticed Stiles slam out of the house. Scott heard the Jeep start and jogged to the front door, sure he could hear Stiles let out a shaky breath.

 

When Stiles finally calmed down he realised he’d been sat in the hospital car park for half an hour. He slowly made his way up to his dad’s room and sank into the chair next to his bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Stiles who hadn’t said anything about his abrupt appearance.

“(Y/N) and Scott started dating. I thought maybe one day… me and (Y/N).” He trailed off and sighed. The room was silent as Stiles tried not to break down, accepting his dad’s offer to move closer for a hug.


	64. Chapter 64

“I have to go but I’ll catch up with you guys later.” You called, hesitating awkwardly as you said goodbye to Stiles who started after you util Erica appeared next to him, making him jump.

“So you two dating yet?” She asked as if she was bored.

 

“What… no! Why.. why would you think… what makes you think I’d ask him out?” He asked, turning bright red as Eric deadpanned.

“Because you get that same look in your eyes when you look at (Y/N) as you did when you’d look at Derek or Lydia and stink of lust.” She answered honestly. “You know he has a crush on you too right?”

 

“Wait. (Y/N) likes me?” Stiles asked, following Eric when she groaned and walked off to meet everyone else. “So like. Like, likes me or is just friends because that’d be awkward if…”

“Stiles! He canceled a date to got to the lacrosse game you invited him to.” Eric said, stopping next to everyone.

“So that doesn't mean anything.” Stiles said hurriedly.

 

“(Y/N) only knows stuff about lacrosse for you. He kinda hates it.” Scott admitted with a sheepish smile as Stiles started off at the corridor you’d rushed down.

“So like… I should ask him out?” Stiles asked.

 

*****************

 

Stiles groaned as he peeled his head off his arms. “But if I don’t they might think that we’re just friends.” He glanced at Lydia who was still typing and working on their project.

“Just ask them Stiles. Just don’t do it like when you asked out me or Derek… or that time you hit on Brett.” She added as she glanced at him.

“In my defence Brett was shirtless and I was incredibly drunk.” He muttered, blushing when he saw you pop up on the pack chat Lydia always kept open.

 

“Yes. I know. I was there when you started stroking Theo and calling him a good puppy, Malia said it was weird and wanted to throw you out the car window but Kira wouldn’t let her.” Lydia sighed, glancing at the message you sent her. “(Y/N) and the others will be here soon.”

Stiles waited patiently to see you again. He hadn’t realised it but the thought of picking you up for school and spending the day with you had him rushing his morning routine, the cause of several forgotten books and even his bag.

When you arrived Lydia starred as Stiles fell over himself , and down the stairs, to get to the door. He grinned as he opened it while you blushed profusely at something that Scott had been talking to you about.

 

“Hey. guys.” He said with a grin.

“Did you change your shirt?” Scott asked, realising you’d once told Stiles you liked the shirt.

“Urm yeah.” Stiles answered sheepishly. The pack meeting went by quicker than Stiles wanted and he found himself staring at your hands, wanting to tangle his fingers with yours or just lean into you a little closer. “WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!” Stiles yelled suddenly, making everyone jump while he blushed and stared at his shoes.

 

“Um yeah I’d love to.” You mumbled and smiled when he looked relieved.

“Finally.” Erica groaned as she flopped onto the table.


	65. Chapter 65

You could hear them struggling so you decided to take care of the easiest problem, the Chimera pack, meaning you would have enough time to double back and help the pack.

All it took was kicking their alpha into the betas and a snarl rumbling out of your chest, eyes blazing and fangs extending.  
“Stay down little pups.” You snarled and climbed out of the alleyway, hopping along the rooftops to see where the pack had gone.  
“Malia!” One of the gasped and the wall you’d been crouched on crumbled as a figure flew into it, forcing yo to hop out of the way.  
“What’s up Doc?” You called, knowing full well what was slowly making its way towards your pack.  
“Wait is that…” Lydia trailed off as you moved in a blur and was pulled out of the way by Malia who set both Lydia and Kira down as the beast hurtled towards them.

“You came back.” Stiles stated as he pulled up the Jeep behind the girls and waited for Scott and Liam to catch up.  
“What you think because I’ve been hanging out in The Big Easy i’d stop keeping tabs on you?” You sighed, moving forwards so quickly that even the werewolves had trouble following you as you beat back the smoking beast.  
“You abandoned us!” Malia accused while the rest of the pack stayed in stunned silence, having assumed they would never see you again like you promised.

“And now i’m back.” You hummed and tossed a tiny bag tied with rope in the air before catching it and tossing it towards the beast how snarled and started retreating. “Well come on i’ve been babysitting a magic baby since I left, I wanna have some fun while i’m here.”  
Your words forced Malia forwards with a grin and the others soon followed as you helped them hunt down the beast.


	66. Chapter 66

Lydia swerved as the sky darkened and flared into shades of pink and purple while a dark navy blue area near them twirled down like a tornado and exploded, sending all the electronics near haywire.  
“What the hell was that!” Aiden gasped as Lydia straightened out the car and hurtled around the corner, spinning into the car park so she didn’t crash into a second wave of bright light.

“I don’t know but we should find out.” Lydia sighed as she pressed the button on her steering wheel so she could dial Scott.  
“Yeah hey Lydia did you see what’s going on in town?” Scott asked as he shushed someone in the background.  
“Yeah we’re actually at one of the spots whatever it was hit.” Lydia said and went to start talking but Aiden unbuckled himself.  
“Is that a person?” He asked as the smoke cleared and a terrified person collapsed. “We have to help them. 

“Aiden wait, we should wait for the others!” Lydia called but Aiden hurried to get out of the car. “We need some help here… I think.”  
“It’s a girl.” Aiden muttered as he picked up a slight scent. “She smells… like Stiles.”  
“Well maybe she lives near Stiles, if her environment was similar enough she’d probably smell a little like him.” She asked as the cautiously approached you.  
“I guess.” Aiden sighed as he knelt next to you to check your pulse.

*************************************************************

“So, this girl has no idea who she is or where she’s from and all of you think she smells like me?” Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“There is a possibility that she simply has a similar chemo signal that tricks the werewolves’ senses into associating it with you.” Deaton offered as they walked to meet the pack in the hospital room you’d been put in.  
“Did she go past you?” Scott asked as he almost hurtled into them.

“Who the girl, no, why you haven’t lost her have you?” Stiles asked and the smile dropped from his face when Scott nodded. “I’ll go check the roof, you guys check the carpark hopefully you can catch her.”  
“Alright, call us if you find her she… freaks out.” Scott hurried of as Stiles headed to the nearest door to the roof.  
When he finally reached the roof, he made sure the door was propped open before looking around, finding you staring up at the sky which was still acting oddly.

“Hey, I’m Stiles… friends with Scott.” He muttered and edged his way towards you, reaching for his phone to text Scott. You didn’t look at Stiles, in fact you didn’t acknowledge him, instead you stared up at the sky. “The sky, yeah it’s um weird right now.  
“Weird?” You repeated as if the word hadn’t quite rolled off your tongue right.  
“Yeah normally the sky is blue.” He pointed to his jumper and you did the same despite frowning.  
“Blue?” You pointed at Stiles’ face and he chuckled.

“No, I’m Stiles… you want to go inside?” He asked and you shook your head, pointing at the sky.  
“Sky…” You trailed off and tried to explain something which ended up as a series of odd noises and a frantic hand gesture to your ears.  
“The sky… listens to you?” He asked after a few attempts. “You talk to the sky?” You nodded and smiled, turning back to look over Beacon Hills as Melissa and Scott edged their way towards you.

************************************************************

“So, she keeps breaking out of her room to go to the roof.” Melissa sighed and sat down in her kitchen where the pack had gathered. “Each time she seems to know a little more.”  
“So, whatever is making the sky crazy is teaching her?” Stiles asked and she winced.

“No, it’s been explaining to her why she’s here, she has been repeating what it says.” She sighed when the pack gave her a general blank look. “She’s here to clear up a drastic imbalance that has recently left the town scared.”  
“So, the Oni and the Nogitsune?” Stiles sighed and she nodded.

“Stiles she’s been created by some sort of supernatural thing to fill the so-called void being possessed left.” Melissa explained softly and everyone jumped when Stiles slammed out of the McCall house, storming off.  
He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking, but it was long enough for John to have been called and caught up, he even picked you up beforehand.  
“You aright son?” John asked as he sat next to Stiles on the park entrance bench.

“Alright… no, I mean I’m so messed up that some supernatural force decided to make a whole human being to fix me.” Stiles sighed and John took a deep breath.  
“You think she’s here to fix you but that girl only knows what she’s been able to pick up, perhaps she isn’t here to fix you but to remind you that you’re a good person who would help anyone.” John smiled when Stiles glanced up at him.  
“You think that’s why?” He muttered and glanced at you, smiling when you poked at the siren button and jumped.

“You just need a reminder, now I’d go and help her turn the siren off before she panics too much.” He smiled and watched Stiles stumbled over to the cruiser and open the door.  
“Here let me help.” He smiled and switched the siren off, watching you do the same thing several times.  
“Wolf say my sky.” You mumbled and pointed at Stiles.

“Yeah Scott thinks I’m yours I guess, you think you could help us fix the sky?” He asked gently and crouched down next to you, smiling when your fingers fiddled with his curiously.  
“Help my sky.” You nodded, watching as he got up and shut the door so he could get in the back.  
“Sky?” John asked and Stiles nodded.  
“She called me blue at first… I think it was the best way to explain that I’m important to her.” Stiles explained fondly.


	67. Chapter 67

Stiles x Reader

Part One

Requested by Anon

 

“This is our year!” Stiles cheered as he scored and rounded the team so he could take his spot next to Scott.

“Dude we’re only practising and have you seen the new teams this year!” Scott chuckled despite joining in his friend's enthusiasm.

“Yeah but the old teams back, we’ve got you, Jackson and Isaac and I’m on a winning streak!” Stiles frowned when Scott seemed distracted by something but ignored it and went for another shot, grinning at his friend when he scored.

“You lot take a lap then hit the showers!” Coach called and headed back inside.

“Can you guys smell that?” Isaac asked as he jogged up to the pair.

“No obviously not.” Stiles chuckled but all three boys skidded to a stop when they found you sat near the path. “How’d she get out?”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, not taking his eyes off you.

 

“I mean… I put her in front of the TV and gave her some food and left her at home.” Stiles muttered and smiled when you glanced over at him.

“I could take her back for you?” Isaac offered breathlessly as if something was urging him to keep you in his sight.

“Yeah, not while you’re looking like you’re gonna eat her.” Stiles grumbled as he shuffled forward.

“Blue!” You gasped happily and he chuckled as he crouched next to you.

“Hey, what’re you doing out here?” He said softly and smiled when you leant against his shoulder but didn’t answer. “You miss me huh? Come here let's get your jacket back on its cold!”

“Cold?” You asked and pulled a face as if you didn’t understand.

“Ok so what's up with her?” Isaac mumbled to Scott as the watched Stiles mutter to you.

“She fell out of the sky or something, she’s Stiles’ so I would ignore it.” Scott answered quickly, shooting Isaac a look. “We all fell it Deaton says it’s because she’s powerful.”

“I’m going to take her home guys.” Stiles called when he helped you to you feet and jerked his head towards the car park.

“Sure, i’ll drop round later.” Scott told him as he followed Isaac up the path.

*************************************************************************************

“Ok so what do you want to eat?” Stiles asked as he opened the frigid, jumping when you popped up between his arms so you could see into the fridge.

“Stiles?” Scott called and Stiles hummed in response as he tried to stop you tugging the shelves out of the fridge as you looked at it curiously. “So what’re you having for dinner because I have money if you want take out.”

“This?” you asked unsure if that was the right word as you pointed at a pizza and Stiles lit up in a huge smile.

 

“Yeah sure I can do that.” He said as he grabbed the pizza and Scott switched the oven on.

“Have you found out her name yet?” Scott asked curiously as he helped Stiles, glancing at you when you simply stood still and watched them.

“I mean we’re still working on the basics of being human… besides she’s not a pet I can’t just give her a random name.” Stiles chuckled, grabbing your hand before you could inspect the oven.

Scott nodded in agreement and the three of you sat down to eat. They chatted to you and Scott could see the way Stiles seemed to light up every time you answered or made sense. By the time Scott left you were sat with Stiles on the sofa, tucked under his arm as you slowly fell asleep.

“We should go to bed.” Stiles mumbled although he was quite happy with you snuggled against him. He hadn’t expected an answer but he still waited, motioning for you to follow him. You settled down next to him, his arm looped around you, your head finding a spot on his chest.

“Stiles.” You stated and he glanced at you to check if you were talking to him or simply repeating the name.

“We’ll figure out your name… you’re getting better though I mean, you still don’t understand what i’m saying to you do you?” He asked as you sat up to look at him.

“Stiles?” You pointed at him and he nodded. “(Y/N).” You pointed to yourself and he gawked at you.

“You’re (Y/N)?” He asked and you nodded, squeaking when he hugged you. “(Y/N)...I like it.”


	68. Chapter 68

You’d never been alone before, flocks of Siren’s came in threes or fives. But they’d all fled when something bad entered Beacon Hills, not even bothering to get you form school which meant you were sat alone in the empty house.  
“Hello little songbird.” A voice drawled and a darkness seemed to wrap around you as you turned to see a figure looming in the backdoor.  
“You’re the thing that made my flock leave.” You accused, he nodded, not even bothering to deny it.

“You’ll get sick if you’re alone.” He pointed out, making you grimace when you noted that he had a point. “All you need is salt water, right?”  
“Only when I’m living on my own… or…” You started but he interrupted.  
“Or living with someone who isn’t a siren… do you grow a tail?” He asked making you jump when he gripped you by the waist and lifted you to stand on the coffee table so he could inspect your legs.

“Only on a full moon!” You squeaked and jerked out of his grip.  
“So, the rest of the time you’re useful?” He asked and you shook your head not knowing what he meant. “You’re going to come with me.”  
“N…No I’m not going with you.” You mumbled and hopped off the table to get away from him.  
“You need me.” He pointed out, watching you reluctantly sigh and give in.

***************************************************************************************

“Boo!” You giggled, humming a tune as you skipped along, sorrow flowing from the people you’d cornered, giving Void the chance to feed.  
“Good job Songbird.” He smiled as you watched the person closest to you collapse.  
“Are we going to play with the Banshee?” You cooed as he caught you by the waist and lifted you into him, kissing you sloppily.

“I was thinking you’d keep the wolves busy while I borrowed her.” He smiled until you pouted, rolling his eyes as he pointed for you to hurry off.  
You skipped into the McCall later that evening as everyone panicked, they froze when they noticed you sat cross legged on the kitchen table, giggling as you watched them panic.  
“Where is she!” Scott yelled and you shrugged, hopping down, walking he back of the sofa as they tried to catch you.

“I don’t know where he took her.” You announced and hopped onto Peter’s back who growled, until you hummed in his ear and soothed him.  
“Tell us where he took her and… you can keep Stiles after he is better?” Mellissa offered and you pouted.  
“Nope, see ya toots.” You poked the end of Scott’s nose before hopping down from Peter’s back, motioning for him to block the door while you ran away, humming as you left, leaving an emotional destruction behind you as you sang.


	69. Chapter 69

“(Y/N)!” Stiles yelped when you pointed your finger at your locker, letting it swing open.  
“What… oh right, sorry I’m still sleepy.” You yawned, snuggling into Stiles chest when he rolled his eyes and hurried over to help you switch out your books.  
“Yeah well just because you’re tired doesn’t mean you can start zapping things around!” He muttered, as you slumped against him, almost dropping you when you fell asleep. “How are you so tired?”

“I went out to dinner last night.” You mumbled.  
“What’d you do fly to Paris?” He chuckled, glancing down when your stiffened. “(Y/N) the last time you did that you almost got caught!”  
“I know that’s why I didn’t fly… I um… zapped myself right there.” You grinned sheepishly when he shook his head.  
“Well should you be in school, last time you did something that big you passed out!” He took your bag from you and frowned when you shook your head.  
“I’ll be ok.” You hummed, waving when he walked you to your form room before he hurried to find Scott.

****************************************************************

“I mean I don’t mind her using magic it’s just she won’t do little things to practise and build up her magic strength or whatever Deaton called it.” Stiles complained to Scott.

“Didn’t she promise Lydia not to use it unless she was practising or she was in an emergency?” Scott chuckled, shouldering his Lacrosse stick as they headed out to the field.  
“Yeah but you know (Y/N), one thing goes wrong and she starts worrying.” He sighed fondly, smiling when he spotted you on the bleachers with a pile of books beside you. “She can twitch her nose like the witch in Bewitched!”  
“She can also throw Peter across the room by pouting at him.” Scott waved when you looked up from the books as grinned.

“I want to get mad that she won’t listen to me or Deaton but she’s too cute, she rescued this kids ball the other day and if anyone else had been around she’d have been found out.” Stiles grumbled.  
“She slowed time at the hospital after school yesterday so Mom could sleep… she’s just trying to help.” Scott nodded to Coach as he called him, took a shot and scored.  
“Yeah but how long to she helps herself to magic Limbo?” Stiles muttered, glancing at you before taking his aim at the goal. The ball suddenly curved at the last second, hitting the net dead centre.

“Yay go Stiles!” You cheered as Lydia and Kira joined you.  
“Yeah go me… I think.” Stiles muttered, glancing at Scott who shrugged and slapped a hand on his shoulder.  
As practise went on it became clearer that you were moving Stiles’ shots into the goal. By the time, he took his final shot he glanced over at you, seeing the physical strain the magic was causing you.

*********************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N), you need a lift home?” Stiles asked gently when he found you slumped in one of the chairs at the end of the changing room corridors, crouching down to catch your notebooks as they slid from your arms.  
“I was going with Scott to Deaton’s.” You yawned.  
“He left with Kira twenty minutes go, he thought you’d gone home.” He smiled and stroked your cheek.

“Oh.” You sighed, digging through your pocket for some money which your dropped in Stiles’ hand. “Are you going now, I need something from my locker.”  
“Yeah, but I can wait.” He smiled when you left your bags with him as you hurried to your locker, not seeing him fish out your wallet and tip the coins in.  
Once the two of you had hopped into the Jeep he slowly pulled out of the car park, glancing at you when you fell asleep. He stopped when your phone started ringing, grabbing it before it woke you.

“Oh, hey dad what’s up?” Stiles asked, his hand drumming on the dashboard.  
“Stiles have you seen (Y/N), her Mom’s been called out of town and she’s not seen her?” John asked quickly.  
“Yeah, she’s with me I’m dropping her home now she’s um… sick… sort of.” He explained, agreeing when he was told to take you back to the Stilinski house.  
“Come on little witch.” Stiles hummed as he pulled up on the drive.

“Why’re we here?” You asked, dragging your bag into the house before dumping it in the usual spot in the hall where Stiles dumped his stuff, both of you trudging up to his room.  
“I sort of told Dad you were sick and he told your Mom we’d look after you while she was away.” He smiled when you rolled your eyes, seeking out some old pyjamas that Stiles kept because they fitted you perfectly.  
“I’m not sick I just…” You started but stopped when he shook his head.

“Used up so much of your magic that you can’t stay away, you know you could like not wake up if you keep pushing it.” He shook his head when you nodded, letting you go to the bathroom as he changed into some joggers and dumped his laptop on the bed.  
“But Stiles I just wanted to help, you looked so sad when you didn’t score.” You admitted quietly, climbing into bed with him.  
“Hey, I’ll get better over the season, but you… need to take it slow with the magic thing.” He scolded as you leant against him, smiling when he opened his laptop which already had start wars popping up in the DVD menu.

After a while you were both lazily slouched against the back of the bed, Stiles’ arm around your waist, his thumb stroking against your thigh as your head nestled under his chin.  
“So, what was Paris like?” He asked suddenly, making you giggle.  
“It was so fun, I had crepes, want some?” Before he could say no and express his concern over how much of your powers you’d already used up that day you pointed to his lap and a large steaming box appeared.

“Next time I get dinner.” He smiled when you giggled, opening the box to feed him a bite. Several crepes later the two of you were full and finally too tired to stay awake.  
He spent a few minutes watching you sleep, a long finger gently stroking strands of hair away from your face, dusting across your lips. He smiled when you sniffled, wriggling until your head was hidden against his chest, a habit from one of the first nights you’d slept at Stiles’ house when you were younger and afraid of the dark.


	70. Chapter 70

“(Y/N)!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott tried to look less suspicious.  
“Stiles!” You gasped and hid something behind your back making the boys exchange looks.  
“I’m going to find Derek… you think you can convince (Y/N) to get out of the woods before something happens?” Scott hissed and Stiles nodded, waving his friend off as he hurried over to you.

“So, what’re you doing out here… wait is that a tattoo, when did you get a tattoo?” Stiles asked and tried to look at the black mark closer.  
“What no it’s just an um, doodle that I did.” You mumbled and he cocked his head.  
“(Y/N) there’s no way you could reach that part of your neck.” He pointed out and you shrugged.  
“Long arms I guess?” You smiled sheepishly until he tried to tickle you so he could see the tattoo and you dropped a thick blade by his feet. “Stiles don’t touch it, your human you could explode!” You yelped and he froze.

“Why what is it?” He sighed, assuming you were joking.  
“It’s um… something special.” You mumbled and blushed when he rolled his eyes.  
“Well it’s not like I'd break it.” He held out his hand and you sucked in a breath, glancing around for an idea as to why he couldn’t touch it so you did the first thing that popped into your head, which happened to be bolt off and leave him alone in the woods.

******************************************************************************************

“We are going to die in school!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott ran away.  
“Well not if we can get away from the Alpha and then figure out who it is!” Scott hissed as he and Stiles dove into the next corridor.  
“Ahhh!” Both boys yelled as they crashed into you.  
“(Y/N) you can’t be here!” Stiles said as he grabbed your arm and pulled you the way they were going.

“I have to go somewhere just let go Stiles!” You tugged your arm free but he grabbed you round the waist and dragged you into a hiding spot, covering your mouth when the huge wolf stalked past.  
“We need to get outside.” Stiles whispered and Scott nodded.  
“You and (Y/N) should run and I’ll dive on him as he goes past maybe I can knock him over.” Scott mumbled and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, great idea Scott, the only place you two can go is out the window, you know to the outside, where we’re trying to go.” He whispered back.

Before either of them could stop you, you’d dove from the hiding place and pulled a weapon from your belt, mumbling something they couldn’t hear, making the blade glow as you glared at the Alpha.  
“(Y/N) … what the hell are you doing?” Scott asked and you motioned for him to go. “No, back in the hidey hole!”  
“He knows where it is if anything it’s now a snack bar.” You mumbled and jerked your head towards the door.  
“Stiles I know this isn’t the time but your thing for strong headed girls gets us in too much trouble.” Scott sighed as the both crawled towards the door.

“As opposed to your furry issues.” He shot back and you groaned.  
“Guys, shut up so he’ll focus on he!” You huffed and Stiles suddenly scrambled for the fire extinguisher.  
“(Y/N)!” he yelled and threw it as hard as he could at the Alpha.  
Both boys gawked as you backflipped over it while pulling something from your boot and jabbing it into the metal hard enough for it to slam into the Alpha and explode.

“Run!” You gasped and overtook the boys, pulling them along when the Alpha climbed into the ceiling.  
“(Y/N) … how… what… you… you know what next full moon I’m sticking with her.” Stiles gasped, pointed at you with his thumb as he doubled over to catch his breath.  
“Um… I should go.” You mumbled and Scott nodded as Stiles ran after you.  
“Wait you need to kind of explain the whole, amazing badass skills.” He made motions with his hands and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I can’t, I’m not allowed to tell Mundanes.” You mumbled and shuffled your feet.  
“Wait so… am I a Mundane?” He asked and you nodded. “Well just make me a not Mundane and tell me.” He offered and you rolled your eyes.  
“That’s not how it works Stiles… I could get in really bad trouble can’t you just drop it?” You asked and he reluctantly nodded.  
“Hey it’s ok, I just um, I won’t ask.” He mumbled and the bounce in his step vanished.  
“stiles wait!” You grabbed his sleeve and he span around, looking concerned.

“Please… you have to understand that I want to tell you but I could get in trouble and they’d come and deal with you and the Clave aren’t known for being friendly, I guess that’s what happens when old Shadowhunter’s rule over us I don’t know... but I would get really upset if I got you into something bad because I told you about us because I like you.” You blabbered and he slowly cupped your face as you rambled on, silencing you with a kiss.  
“I’m sorry you’re cute and you were nervous and I like you too and we should go on a date.” He gasped out and you nodded.

“You promise not to ask anything?” You asked and he shook his head.  
“Nope but when I do find out I’ll take the blame, can’t stop me from being curious can you?” He hummed and you giggled as he kissed you again. “So, um, I should take you somewhere better than school in the middle of the night for our first date.”  
“We should also leave before the Alpha gets out of the building and tries to eat us.” You pointed out and the two of you hurried over to Scott.


	71. Chapter 71

“Do you like him?” Scott asked as you stared at Stiles.  
“What, I mean… what pshh.” You made several odd noises and tried to run off which made Scott laugh.  
It wasn’t like it was a secret to the other werewolves, you had a thing for Stiles, more like a crush you would tell yourself. But it was far more than that, when he was happy you felt happy to and when he was sad you felt like crashing whatever had made him feel like that.

You needed to clear your head which was why everyone was seeing you off at the airport. You refused to tell them who your dad was but explained that he’d be able to help you with somethings you had going on, an answer that didn’t satisfy Stiles.  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you, I could drive up.” Stiles offered as your flight was called to board.   
“I’ll see you soon.” You sighed and hugged them all before hurrying off.

***************************************************************************************

“If it isn’t the long-lost daughter.” Klaus declared as you dragged your bags into the Compound and rolled your eyes at him. “How is my little wolf pup?”  
“Yes, she’s home and she’s fine, now can we do something that gives me an excuse to not look at my phone?” You huffed and he frond.  
“You haven’t been this unhappy for a while, what’s wrong?” Klaus asked and you flopped against your father.

“Have you ever had feelings for someone who doesn’t like you and you can’t get rid of those feelings and if you don’t get rid of them you’ll destroy a friendship?” You asked in one long breath and Klaus shook his head.  
“I can’t say that I have.” Klaus sighed and you shrugged.  
“I guess I’ll go to my room and see who’s hanging around the Quarter.” You huffed sadly and trudged up the stairs.

*******************************************************************************

“We’re having a party.” Klaus declared over breakfast.  
“Why?” Elijah sighed having only just recovered the last party Klaus had thrown.  
“Because we should have a party.” Klaus hissed while glancing at you and you had a horrifying feeling that he was plotting something.  
When Klaus had said party Elijah and Rebekah had imagined the typical Mikaelson party. What they got was far from it, but they couldn’t complain, you were smiling for the first time since arriving in New Orleans as you danced to the beat and threw glow paint everywhere.

“(Y/N)!” Someone yelled over the beat and you stopped dancing when your friends pushed through the crowd.  
“What’re you guys doing here?” You yelled and Stiles frowned when he tried to hear what you said.  
“Your dad invited us, he said something about peace treaties and Stiles’ happiness.” Scott yelled and you nodded.  
“Ok well, let’s dance, my dad kind of owns the city so… free reign.” You hummed and Malia cheered as she headed to the bar to get shots.

********************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Stiles called as he tried to find you.  
“Are you looking for my daughter I believe she headed back outside.” Klaus hummed as he eyed Stiles and tried to see what you liked about him.  
“Urm, thanks… I don’t mean to be rude but you’re like the actual Klaus Mikaelson?” Stiles asked as he stopped in the door way and Klaus chuckled.  
“I am, now if you don’t mind I would enjoy it if you went to find my daughter, she is rather fond of you which is the only reason you were invited… I want to see her happy.” Klaus sighed and Stiles nodded when the hybrid glared at him.

He hunted through the dance floor for you and when he found you he just stared, finding the sight of you dance among the lights captivating as he found his feet moving towards you.  
“Stiles hey, are you having fun?” You asked and Stiles nodded.  
“Hell yeah, this place is awesome!” Stiles yelled and you grinned.

“You won’t say that when the little groups start battling with my dad, that’s kind of why I moved to Beacon Hills, less drama and violence.” You chuckled when he gave you an odd look.  
“Your dad seems pretty cool though.” Stiles said and swallowed when you danced a little closer to him.  
“Some times.” You hummed and the two of you stared at each other for a moment before Stiles cupped you face and kissed you hard.  
“Hey, watch what you two are doing!” Someone called at you and you chuckled as you pulled away before leaning into kiss you again.


	72. Chapter 72

“You know she’ll be pissed.” Theo sighed when Stiles refused to leave.  
“You think I’ll let my sister go anywhere with you?” Stiles scoffed.  
“Oh, trust me she’s been places with me.” Theo smirked as he got out of his truck, slowly swaggering over to the gym where your team was pouring out.  
“Theo!” You squealed and skipped into his arms.  
“Hey babe, you do good?” He asked as you leaned up to kiss him.

“Yeah kiddo you do good?” Stiles grumbled, making you jump.  
“Stiles what’re you doing here!” You hissed and tried to shove Theo away from you. “I didn’t know you’d be here… why’re you here?”  
“Theo dropped by the house to see you, forgot that you had practise and we came to pick you up for your date.” Stiles snapped sarcastically.  
“Date… who’s date… you and Theo cute!” You hummed nervously.

“Don’t look at me, I just assumed we were going out.” Theo held his hands up in self-defence.  
“Yeah about that, you told Dad you had to stay late at practise, plus Coach told me about your class.” Stiles smiled when you winced.  
“Well, Theo is… werewolf practise in case you can’t look after Scott and as for class… I may not be a success but I’m excellent at failing.” You grinned sweetly before grabbing Theo and making a break for the truck.

“Woah where’re you going!” Stiles called.  
“Theo… truck… dinner… movie.” You stuttered and walked smack into Theo who was trying to hide how funny he found everything. “Stupid werewolf muscles.” You growled as you shook yourself a little and stormed off.  
“You didn’t say that last night!” Theo called after you, laughing when you stormed back over for the keys so you could get into the truck.

“Wait when were you with him last night?” Stiles asked. “We had a family game night.”  
“You need to be more effective when you check her room for me.” Theo joked as you motioned for him to get in the car.  
“What!” Stiles shrieked as Theo jogged over to the truck.  
“If you’re not home by nine thirty I’m calling dad!” he yelled.

**************************************************************************

“Leave the window open, I’ll be up in an hour.” Theo mumbled as he kissed you.  
“I’ll be waiting.” You hummed happily as he grinned and kissed you again.

“You’re late and stop making out with him do you want puppies!” Stiles hissed as he yanked open the door.  
“Smartest guy in the family thinks making out is how you get puppies.” You sighed, making Theo chuckle.  
“Will you just get inside, not you, you should go back too whatever evil dimension spat you out.” Stiles pulled you away from Theo who rolled his eyes when you smiled and waved. “If you have sex with my sister I’ll kick your ass.”  
“Sure, you will.” He muttered, shaking his head as he left.

Stiles smiled smugly as he shut the door, cleaning up dinner as he hummed victoriously. Just as he was dropping off to sleep there was a huge thump, jerking him up as he scrambled for his alarm clock.  
“What kind of Chimera falls off a porch!” You giggled.  
“It’s almost one in the morning I didn’t expect to find you dancing around your room in my shirt.” Theo huffed playfully.  
“(Y/N)!” Stiles yelled and stormed to your room as Theo dived to his hiding place. “Where does he hide?”


	73. Chapter 73

“Stiles!” John yelled when he came home from his shift and checked on you only to find your room empty.  
“Dad what’re you doing?” He asked sleepily, peeking out from his room with a frown.  
“Where is your sister?” He asked slowly as Stiles stumbled up the hall to your room.  
“In bed, we had a huge fight cause I wouldn’t let her go to a party with Liam.” Stiles sighed and flicked on the light. “Oh crap, I lost her.”

“How did you lose your sister in our home?” John pinched the bridge of his nose as Stiles spluttered answers.  
“I’m going to kick Liam’s ass.” He hissed, stalking to his room so he could get his phone.  
Stiles came back a few minutes later, John expected him to say he’d pick you up, instead he made a face and avoided looking him in the eye.  
“So, I called Liam, then Mason, Malia, Lydia, Scott and then even Greenburg which is weird because I didn’t know I had his number.” Stiles blabbered.

“Your sister Stiles!” John snapped and the boy flinched.  
“She went with a guy in the woods and Liam got mad so he didn’t go after her and everyone’s been looking for her since midnight and she threw her phone at Liam so no one can find her.” Stiles let out in one breath.  
“Drive out and meet with Scott.” John told him. “Stiles, get dressed first!”

***********************************************************************************************

“We still can’t find her, maybe we should go home or something?” Stiles asked when he caught up with John to find the entire force, an ambulance and even Peter was looking.  
“We will get home when she is found.” John said a little too sharply.  
“WHAT THE HELL!” You yelled and both your brother and dad looked over to where you were stomping down the road.

“Excuse me young lady?” John asked and you waved your hands.  
“No, firstly, you telling me I can’t go to the party and then ignoring me when our neighbours kid needs help studying is not ok, I am not the smart one ok you’re smart.” You shrieked. “Then you send the police force after me!”  
“You went in the woods…” Stiles pointed out.

“His science thing needed soil samples, he has to hand it in tomorrow and we had to walk here because you were ignoring me so it took all day, I didn’t tell Liam because I refuse to talk to him right now and I'm not a nerd like you!” You growled and stormed away again.  
“I think we over reacted.” John whispered as they watched Parrish attempt to herd you back towards them only for you to yell at him too.  
“Over reacted, she looks mad enough to kill Parrish.” Stiles whispered, flinching behind your dad when you shot a glare at him. “Please tell me she’s not mad enough to put super glue in my helmet again, my hairs starting to grow back!”


	74. Chapter 74

“(Y/N)!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott tried to look less suspicious.

 

“Stiles!” You gasped and hid something behind your back making the boys exchange looks.

 

“I’m going to find Derek… you think you can convince (Y/N) to get out of the woods before something happens?” Scott hissed and Stiles nodded, waving his friend off as he hurried over to you.

 

“So, what’re you doing out here… wait is that a tattoo, when did you get a tattoo?” Stiles asked and tried to look at the black mark closer.

 

“What no it’s just an um, doodle that I did.” You mumbled and he cocked his head.

 

“(Y/N) there’s no way you could reach that part of your neck.” He pointed out and you shrugged.

 

“Long arms I guess?” You smiled sheepishly until he tried to tickle you so he could see the tattoo and you dropped a thick blade by his feet. “Stiles don’t touch it, your human you could explode!” You yelped and he froze.

 

“Why what is it?” He sighed, assuming you were joking.

 

“It’s um… something special.” You mumbled and blushed when he rolled his eyes.

 

“Well it’s not like id break it.” He held out his hand and you sucked in a breath, glancing around for an idea as to why he couldn’t touch it so you did the first thing that popped into your head, which happened to be bolt off and leave him alone in the woods.

**********************************************************************************

“We are going to die in school!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott ran away.

 

“Well not if we can get away from the Alpha and then figure out who it is!” Scott hissed as he and Stiles dove into the next corridor.

 

“Ahhh!” Both boys yelled as they crashed into you.

 

“(Y/N) you can’t be here!” Stiles said as he grabbed your arm and pulled you the way they were going.

 

“I have to go somewhere just let go Stiles!” You tugged your arm free but he grabbed you round the waist and dragged you into a hiding spot, covering your mouth when the huge wolf stalked past.

 

“We need to get outside.” Stiles whispered and Scott nodded.

 

“You and (Y/N) should run and I’ll dive on him as he goes past maybe I can knock him over.” Scott mumbled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, great idea Scott, the only place you two can go is out the window, you know to the outside, where we’re trying to go.” He whispered back.

 

Before either of them could stop you, you’d dove from the hiding place and pulled a weapon from your belt, mumbling something they couldn’t hear, making the blade glow as you glared at the Alpha.

 

“(Y/N) … what the hell are you doing?” Scott asked and you motioned for him to go. “No, back in the hidey hole!”

 

“He knows where it is if anything it’s now a snack bar.” You mumbled and jerked your head towards the door.

 

“Stiles I know this isn’t the time but your thing for strong headed girls gets us in too much trouble.” Scott sighed as the both crawled towards the door.

 

“As opposed to your furry issues.” He shot back and you groaned.

 

“Guys, shut up so he’ll focus on he!” You huffed and Stiles suddenly scrambled for the fire extinguisher.

 

“(Y/N)!” he yelled and threw it as hard as he could at the Alpha.

 

Both boys gawked as you backflipped over it while pulling something from your boot and jabbing it into the metal hard enough for it to slam into the Alpha and explode.

 

“Run!” You gasped and overtook the boys, pulling them along when the Alpha climbed into the ceiling.

 

“(Y/N) … how… what… you… you know what next full moon I’m sticking with her.” Stiles gasped, pointed at you with his thumb as he doubled over to catch his breath.

 

“Um… I should go.” You mumbled and Scott nodded as Stiles ran after you.

 

“Wait you need to kind of explain the whole, amazing badass skills.” He made motions with his hands and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“I can’t, I’m not allowed to tell Mundanes.” You mumbled and shuffled your feet.

 

“Wait so… am I a Mundane?” He asked and you nodded. “Well just make me a not Mundane and tell me.” He offered and you rolled your eyes.

 

“That’s not how it works Stiles… I could get in really bad trouble can’t you just drop it?” You asked and he reluctantly nodded.

 

“Hey it’s ok, I just um, I won’t ask.” He mumbled and the bounce in his step vanished.

 

“stiles wait!” You grabbed his sleeve and he span around, looking concerned.

 

“Please… you have to understand that I want to tell you but I could get in trouble and they’d come and deal with you and the Clave aren’t known for being friendly, I guess that’s what happens when old Shadowhunter’s rule over us I don’t know... but I would get really upset if I got you into something bad because I told you about us because I like you.” You blabbered and he slowly cupped your face as you rambled on, silencing you with a kiss.

 

“I’m sorry you’re cute and you were nervous and I like you too and we should go on a date.” He gasped out and you nodded.

 

“You promise not to ask anything?” You asked and he shook his head.

 

“Nope but when I do find out I’ll take the blame, can’t stop me from being curious can you?” He hummed and you giggled as he kissed you again. “So, um, I should take you somewhere better than school in the middle of the night for our first date.”

 

“We should also leave before the Alpha gets out of the building and tries to eat us.” You pointed out and the two of you hurried over to Scott.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Stiles and the Pack have a special Memorial Movie marathon in memory of Space Mom

As soon as you opened Tumblr you and saw the posts you knew Stiles would be hit pretty hard by the news. You quickly called Lydia and cancelled your day with her, asking her to arrange some things for you.

 

You hurried to Stiles house and found him teary eyed sat on the foot of his bed, snuffling softly. You threw your arms around him and he buried his face into your jumper, sighing when your hands carded through his hair.

 

“She…” He started but trailed off and you nodded.

 

“I know Stiles, she was your Space Mom but it’s ok, get your Star Wars jammies on and follow me!” you tried to stay chipper and happy despite the sinking feeling in your stomach and he reluctantly changed, letting you stuff him into a Darth Vader coat from the back of his wardrobe and a force awakens scarf.

 

“Where are, we going?” He sighed as you grabbed his phone and pulled him out to the jeep.

 

“You’ll see now head to Derek’s!” You hummed and he nodded.

************************************************************************

“Wait!” You called and stopped Stiles yanking the door open. “Just close your eyes ok.”

 

“(Y/N) I know you’re trying to cheer me up but I really don’t feel like seeing Derek.” Stiles grumbled and you pouted till he closed his eyes and let you lead him in side.

 

“Ok you can open them.” You hummed and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking to hide tears that were forming.

 

“Derek’s going to be so mad.” He whispered as he took in what you’d done to Derek’s loft.

 

“Actually, he forked out for a lot of this stuff, even Peter helped.” Lydia called as she walked in, followed by the pack who all dumped Star Wars related food on the table.

 

The room was dimly lit by Star Wars fairy lights which trailed everywhere, Derek’s bed had been made to look like the Millennium Falcon but as a sofa. There was a projector hooked up to a laptop which was showing the opening credits to the first Star Wars film and a huge Carrie Fisher poster made up of all her scenes in all the Star Wars moves covered the back of the door.

 

“None of you like Star Wars that much… you did this for me?” He asked and you rolled your eyes.

 

“We all like it, maybe not as much as you but… we all miss her so we thought we’d make a big you know.” You mumbled and he burst into tears as he hugged you tightly.

 

“Thank you (Y/N).” He whispered and you smiled as he joined the group on Derek’s bed, patting the spot next to him as Peter started the Movie.


	76. Chapter 76

“When did you get a tattoo?” Scott asked as Stiles tugged of his Lacrosse Jersey.

 

“What, are you kidding me!” Stiles growled and stomped over to the mirror to look at himself and found his ribs dusted with tiny triskelion patterns. He almost thought it was cool but then quickly remembered the last places the mark had shown up and decided he was really getting sick of it.

 

“You should have said and I’d have come with you.” Scott muttered as he grabbed his bags and frowned when Stiles started checking all over. “You didn’t get drunk and tattoo yourself, did you?”

 

“Scott I can barely draw a straight line, I don’t do art, I do brain stuff.” He mumbled and Scot flinched when Stiles turned his back to his friend and pulled the front of his shorts out. “Well better than last time I guess.”

 

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Scott chuckled and waited for Stiles to grab his stuff.

 

“Look this is going to sound weird but recently, the swirl pops up, I don’t know why but it’s in super weird places and then they just fade out or move.” Stiles stopped when Scott cocked his head.

 

“Move?” He asked and Stiles winced.

 

“Yeah one started on my calf and smudged all the way up my leg to my… you know… then after a while it just vanished.” Stiles mumbled and felt his cheeks heat up as Scott coughed and looked around awkwardly.

 

“Do you want to talk to Deaton about it?” The offer struck Stiles odd, he hadn’t thought about asking Deaton, he just assumed whatever was happening would stop.

 

“Yeah might be a good idea.” Stiles nodded and stopped Scott as they walked to the Jeep. “I um… do you mind if I talk to him alone, I’ll tell you if it’s serious.”

 

“Oh, yeah sure… I’ll call you later.” Scott slapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and hurried over to his bike as Stiles sat in the Jeep.

 

“I need a favour.” A voice said and Stiles shrieked.

 

 

“Holy crap Peter what the hell are you doing in my car!” He screeched at the werewolf who chuckled.

 

“I need you to call Derek.” Peter said quickly.

 

“Why, I’m not a phone service?”

 

“Because Derek will pick up if you call him, he’s ignoring me.” Peter rolled his eyes when Stiles grabbed his phone but didn’t bother to unlock it. “Just do it now.” Peter growled and let his eyes shift.

 

“Your eyes are red… you’re an alpha, again, wonderful.” Stiles grumbled as he dialled for Derek and handed Peter the phone. “Which idiot keeps turning you into an alpha.”

 

“I killed an Alpha that wanted to befriend Derek a while back.” Peter muttered and glanced at Stiles who’s fiddling had stopped.

 

“That’d explain why he’s ignoring you.” Stiles sighed. “Hey whoa don’t take my phone!”

 

“I need to talk to Derek.” Peter growled and walked off leaving Stiles to stare after him.

 

“Great, phones been stolen by the Alpha of creepy stalker uncles.” Stiles sighed as Peter vanished into the woods.

 

****************************************************************

“Deaton, please tell me you can help me.” Stiles sighed as he ran into the vets and skidded to a halt next to Deaton.

 

“I can see what wrong but I may not be able to help.” The vet muttered as he beckoned Stiles over.

 

“Look at this ok, I mean it just keeps popping up everywhere!” Stiles yelped and Deaton inspected the new spiral on Stiles’ collar bone.

 

“Stiles do you know what this means?” Deaton asked nervously and the boy shook his head. “You’ve been claimed by an alpha.”

 

“I’ve been what?” Stiles snapped and glared at Deaton.

 

“Ok that’s great so, I’m part of a pack is that it, how do I get rid of these?” Stiles waved his hand at the mark and Deaton sighed.

 

“Stiles you can’t be more than six miles away from this Alpha at a time without coming into a substantial amount of pain, you’re going to start healing differently and you’ll be giving off a scent that’s irresistible to alphas’ until you’re mated.” The man gave Stiles a guilty look and waited for the long list of questions.

 

“How did this happen?” Stiles asked finally and Deaton turned away for a moment.

 

“Well when an alpha spends a lot of time with a person he feels close to his pack bond and human emotions create a confliction and the person is branded, it’s not too serious so I wouldn’t worry.” Deaton turned around to see Stiles hurtling away. “And I was going to tell you who it might be but you’re gone.”

**************************************************************************

“Thanks Deaton, I’ll tell him once I get hold of him.” Scott muttered into the phone and glance up when Stiles’ scent fill the hospital hall. “Stiles we’ve been looking everywhere for…!”

 

“I won’t let you turn me so you go and do the next best thing huh Alpha!” Stiles bellowed and wrestled Scott to the floor, landing a few punches before Mellissa and Scott got him to his feet.

 

“Stiles it’s not me!” Scott growled and Stiles lunged at his friend. “The mark is something that the Alpha recognises as their mark, you know what mine is, Deaton says it’s most likely Peter or Derek… we just don’t know which one.”

 

“You’re sure?” Stiles asked and Scott nodded, slowly shuffling to Stiles and giving him a quick hug. “Man, I feel like I’m going insane.”

 

“We’ll figure out which one it is don’t worry.” Scott mumbled and Stiles nodded.

 

“There’s a cure right, I don’t think I could handle mating with Peter.” Stiles asked suddenly and Melissa made a horrified coughing laugh.

 

“Stiles we’ll find something.” Melissa promised and hurried away. “No more fighting in my hospital!” She called and they rolled their eyes.

 

“Hey I’m sorry ok, just in the eyes of the supernatural I know belong to a red eyed wolfman.” Stiles grumbled and Scott shrugged.

 

“It’s fine and you know I’m ok with you not being a werewolf right, honestly Stiles it’s there if you ever needed the bite but I’m not going to make you or hate you for not taking it.” Scott grinned when Stiles nodded and sank into a nearby chair.

********************************************

“Your face is bruised.” Derek grunted and Stiles jumped, flailing around as he fell out of bed and jumped to his feet.

 

“You’re such a huge person how do you not make noise!” He gasped and Derek cocked his head.

 

“I have your phone, what happened to your face?” Derek scowled at the bruise as if he could will away the mark with sheer bitterness.

 

“I got in a fight with Scott over this.” He pulled his collar down and Derek swallowed as his eyes landed on the mark, rubbing his own neck in the same spot.

 

“I should go.” He said suddenly and turned to leave.

 

“Oh ok, just we haven’t seen you for ages and we’d all got really worried, you gonna disappear for months or just a couple days?” Stiles tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt but Derek turned back and raised his eyebrows.

 

“I’ll be around… Stiles.” He stepped into Stiles and gripped the front of his shirt, making Stiles stiffen as he lent in so close that Derek’s breath fanned across his neck. “Peter’s right, you smell better.”

 

“Ok, this is why you have no friends.” Stiles snapped awkwardly and Derek let him go, heading to the window. “You could use the front door if you… nope out the window is fine to.”

 

Stiles flopped back down onto his bed and grabbed his phone scrolling through until he got a text, discovering that Peter had decided to add his phone and upgrade the service he was with so that next time he had to call Derek he’d have signal.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: (Y/N) Stilinski’s non existent brother leaves a spell. Meanwhile Stiles and Lydia discover a confused and lost girl who claims to live in the Stilinski house.

The envelope in your hand felt heavy, despite the vanishing ink on the pages you clutched onto it. Scott hadn’t believed you, neither had Malia, all you had left was to convince Lydia that it was a good idea and maybe you could fix things.

 

 

“Lydia!” You called and she stopped, smiling when she saw you.

 

 

“Stiles hey!” She called and broke into a smile.

 

“I’m not Stiles.” You mumbled and she frowned, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other.

 

 

“Sweetie you’ve been insisting we call you that since forever, is something wrong?” She asked and you sighed.

 

 

“No…yes… I think there really is but Scott doesn’t and I have this feeling you know like I forgot I needed something but I don’t have anything that I could have forgotten.” You explained and almost burst into tears.

 

 

“(Y/N) calm down, just tell what’s got you this upset… did you forget a test, because we can fix that.” She asked quickly and rubbed your arm.

 

 

“My brother sent me a letter.” You said and she froze.

 

 

“(Y/N) you don’t have a brother.” She reminded you and you rolled your eyes.

 

 

“That’s what Scott said but you have to believe me, there was this letter but the ink vanished while I was reading it and there really is a real Stiles that isn’t me at all, Lydia you have to believe me.” When you finally looked in her eyes you saw her searching, she’d grown up with you trailing behind her, desperate for Lydia to replace the female roll model the passing of your mother left and she liked to think you wouldn’t make fun of her.

 

 

“I believe you, we’ll go to Deaton’s and talk to him ok and if you don’t want to we don’t have to tell Scott, (Y/N) you’re like my little sister if you felt this way you should have said before it upset you so much.” She hugged you and walked you to your next class, waiting for you to get to your seat before moving on.

*********************************************************************

“You really think this is all to do with the swim team?” Lydia asked dubiously, unsure why she’d even come along with the hyperactive boy.

 

 

“Yes ok, it all fits and we just need to find Scott and tell him about it.” Stiles repeated.

 

“And we have to find Scott because he’s running around in the woods as a wolf?” She asked again and this time Stiles didn’t bother to reply.

 

 

A suddenly cracking sound and a huge flash of light had Stiles swerving and when it cleared he slammed the breaks to avoid hitting a naked girl in the road. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cowered and tried to hide.

 

 

“Ok, that’s definitely not normal.” Lydia mused and Stiles snorted.

 

 

“Yeah well naked people running around the woods becomes normal when you hang out with werewolves.” He watched the girl for a moment and went to start the stalled Jeep but Lydia put her hand on his to stop her.

 

 

“Stiles she came out of that light and she looks confused, scared… we should help her.” Before Stiles could say he’d call his dad she hopped out of the car.

 

 

They approached carefully, both herding the girl so she was backed against a tree and couldn’t run anywhere, trying not to stare straight at her when she awkwardly covered herself.

 

 

“Sweetie are you ok?” She called out and the girl froze.

 

 

“Lydia?” The small gasp reached them and they back up when the girl suddenly scrambled towards them and hugged Lydia. “I knew you’d make it work and now we can figure out who the real Stiles is.”

 

 

“This is a joke, right?” Stiles asked as he shrugged off his over shirt and handed it to Lydia who draped it over the girl’s shoulders.

 

 

“What did I make work?” She asked and the girl pulled away, eyeing Lydia and stepping back.

 

 

“You’re not Lydia.” The dubious and suspicious whisper left her and she tried to run off.

 

 

“Hey, we can’t just let you run off why don’t you tell me where you live and we can drop you home?” Stiles offered.

 

You mumbled the address and his eyes widened, Lydia glanced at him, slowly putting a little distance between the two of you.

 

“You can’t live there… that’s where I live.” Stiles said slowly and you frowned.

 

 

“I… I’m (Y/N) Stilinski, my Dads a Sherriff and my Mom passed away… you don’t know who I am?” You asked Lydia and she shook her head. “But you said we were like sisters… what about Scott he’ll fix this he’s an Alpha after all.”

 

 

“No, you mean Derek right… Derek’s an Alpha.” Stiles said and you shook your head.

 

 

“Scott’s an Alpha… Derek doesn’t live in Beacon Hills anymore.” You flicked your eyes between the two of them and backed away. “I have to find someone to help me.”

 

“Wait!” They both called and hurried after you.


	78. Chapter 78

“No…. no come on you can make it baby!” You begged your car as it slowed and clunked to a stop. You had to admire your cars choice of breakdown spots.

 

A few steps away was a dodgy run down garage. Beat up jeep sat in one of the garage spots, all the work spaces empty but one with a brand spanking new bike that a boy was leaning over as he inspected it.

 

“Ok, just pop the hood and see what’s wrong… then get out of here as quick as you can.” You muttered to yourself, not seeing that the boy was now watching you.

 

A phone rang and you jumped, almost smacking your head on the hood as you struggled to hold it open, mentally cursing shortness for making you look the fool as the boy chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, Stilinski garages how can I help.” He grunted in a gruff voice. “Scotty, yeah she’ll be done this afternoon… you and Lydia still on for tonight or you got more late lectures?”

 

When it was clear, you had no idea what anything was or where the small stream of smoke was pouring from you gave up and glanced at the boy who pretended he hadn’t been watching you.

 

“You know I can just sell the place, Dad sank his retirement money into this… drives your Mom crazy having to put up with him but hey, they bought the Martin lake house together.” He laughed and hung up.

 

When you turned, you were surprised to see him lent against the Pepsi machine, beer dangling from one hand, silently watching your struggle. You turned around so fast that your trainers skidded in the dirt, kicking up the pail dust.

 

“You need some help Miss?” He asked and you froze, slowly turning back, shaking your head despite the smoke that was now doing a Niagara Falls impression down the side if your car.

 

“He’s fine, just being dramatic.” You mumbled and he chuckled, making your eyes widen when you realised that he’d heard you.

 

 

“Well you want me to have a look at the old man or you wanna sit out here and drive away my customers.” He flailed a hand around at the motorbike sat in the garage and shook his head sipping from his beer before coming to stand next to you.

 

“I should probably call… someone to get it towed.” You mumbled and he pointed towards a shiny tow truck without looking around.

 

“I’m the nearest tow truck around, I can get this fixed by tomorrow morning… got a few spare parts for this model so I’d only charge you for my time.” He wiped his hand on his shirt and you winced as his white shirt became even more stained.

 

“It’s ok really I’ll just let it cool down and he’ll start again… always does.” You winced when a loud pop shook the car and you rubbed the light as if petting the car would help.

 

“Trust me sweetheart this is not going to start again.” He sighed and you pouted a little.

 

“Are you sure… maybe it’ll work for a few days first?” you asked hopefully and he glanced in your car.

 

“Heading up to the college… alright come back tomorrow afternoon fill this beast up for me and I’ll see what I can do for him.” He rapped his knuckles on the Pepsi machine and cocked an eyebrow as he waited for a response.

 

“Really!” You squeaked and forgot that the guy who owned the dodgy looking garage was offering you a free look over for your run-down car.

 

“Yeah sure, you’ll want your stuff out the back though there’s a bus that stops down the road that’ll take you straight to campus.” He smiled as you scrambled to grab as much as you could carry, shaking his head as you shuffled along.


	79. Chapter 79

“Hey um (Y/N) right… your alarms going.” The friendly redhead hummed as you hurried into your shared room.

 

“Oh I’m sorry I have to go to this guy’s garage he’s looking over my car which is totally slowly dying on me and… sorry I’ll just…” You pointed and she smiled.

 

“It’s ok, Stiles is super friendly sometimes a little too friendly.” She grinned when you frowned.

 

“How’d you mean?” You were starting to feel more nervous than before as you shoved on some old clothes that could get dirty and she shrugged.

 

“I went to high school with him, don’t get me wring he’s the cutest thing but… stuff happened and his dad was forced to retire, he had a scholarship to go abroad this year which freaked him out so he dropped out in case his Dad needed him, our families live about a day’s drive away.” She finished and offered to help you tie your hair which kept falling out of the pony tail you were tying.

 

“That sucks… I thought he was just some creepy guy when I first saw him, now I just feel like a jerk.” You mumbled and blushed when she tutted.

 

“Yeah he’s a bit awkward with girls but that’s just Stiles.” She smiled and grabbed her bag when someone knocked at the door. “Hey Scott!” She called and the boy popped his head into the room.

 

“He Stiles fixed up my bike, we’re gonna pick Kira and Malia up then take her out for a spin.” Scott grinned and another boy peered in, glancing at you with a smirk.

 

“Who’s cutie?” He asked and Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

“I swear Theo every time you bulk up your IQ drops.” She huffed and he shrugged. “This is (Y/N) my roommate, I told you she was coming every day for the past two weeks… it’s why I couldn’t move dorms.”

 

“Oh well I’m Theo, you’re pretty cute.” He grinned and pushed Scott into the room so he could shake your hand.

 

“Urm I’m (Y/N).” You muttered and excused yourself so you could catch your bus.

 

*********************************************************

The Jeep that had been at Stiles’ garage stopped next to you on your way down the road and Stiles wound the window down, when you peaked in you could see that he’d gone shopping.

 

“You wanna ride down the road?” He asked and you shrugged.

 

“Sure why not.” You mumbled and hopped in.

 

“So you find your dorm room and everything?” Stiles asked and you nodded.

 

 

“My classes don’t start for a few days which I guess gives me time to look around.” You told him and he smiled.

 

“There’s a great burger place like ten minutes from here… oh and I got your car to start, he’s a bit tender though might want to take it slow.” He laughed when you blushed.

 

“He’s my first car ok, I called him, him one time and it stuck.” You admitted and he patted the dash of the Jeep as he pulled up at the garage and parked it.

 

“Hey no worries, I had to rebuild Roscoe here from scratch, only managed to salvage a couple of her parts.” He smiled and climbed out, grabbing at the bags in the back, accepting your offer to take some of the bags.

 

He led you into a little room at the side which seemed to be a tiny kitchen with a tv and a sofa shoved in one corner. With a sly glance, you saw that there were two other rooms, one with a bed shoved against one wall and a cabinet against the other wall, the other room was a small bathroom with a washer under the sink.

 

 

“So you wanted me to stock the Pepsi machine?” You asked and Stiles grunted, unpacking the bags into a very empty fridge, grabbing some of the begs and kicking open a door that led to the office.

 

“Yeah, here take the key and unlock it then you just stack these in.” He smiled as you took the boxes of cans and did as he asked, looking around for him when you finished.

 

When you found, him he was talking with someone in their car, running his hands through his hair, drumming his hands on the petrol pump that stood next to the road.

 

“Hey (Y/N) you do me a favour?” Stiles called as the people got out of their car and headed to the bus stop.

“Yeah sure.” You hummed and skipped over to the car with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

“You open the gate to number four and press the green button till the lifts are back on the ground?” He asked and you nodded, pushing open the fourth compartment, and following his instruction.

He pulled the car in and pressed the other button till the car was propped up and he could look under it. You wondered over and did the same, the most you could see was a hole that dripped, but Stiles ran his fingers over the metal and sighed.

 

“That’s gonna be hell to replace.” He muttered and shrugged off his jacket. “Alright let’s go get your car.”

 

He led you to your car and you were happy to see the stuff you couldn’t carry, as well as your car, which started on the first try which hadn’t happened since you first got it.

“Stiles you fixed it thank you!” You yelped and hugged him before realising what you’d done.

 

“Oh yeah well… if you ever want to waste your free time I could use the help.” He mumbled and rubbed the back of his head as he blushed.

“I will be here all the time but only if you’ll be my new car fixer guy.” You smiled as you climbed in your car and he lent down to answer you.

“I think it’s mechanic but sure… hey do me a favour and say hi to everyone for me.” He shut your door and waved you off before heading back to fix the car that had just come in.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sterek, Stiles x Derek x Fem!Reader, smut. sex, oral, stripper!Derek, Stripper!Reader

“Why’re you in my loft?” Derek grumbled when he found Stiles lounged on his floor wailing to himself as if the world had ended.

 

 

“I’m gonna die alone.” He sighed.

 

 

“Why’re you dying alone in my loft?” Derek growled now, having planned on going out.

 

 

“Because I thought (Y/N) would be here, she’s always here.” Stiles grumbled and watched as Derek smirked.

 

 

“Come on.” With that Derek headed to the door and held it open with on hand as he waited for Stiles to scramble to his feet.

 

 

“Where’re we going… somewhere awesome… will I finally find out which subway (Y/N) works at?” Stiles blabbered on at Derek how rolled his eyes and let the boy into his car.

 

 

“Sure, where (Y/N) works.” Derek chuckled, knowing if he showed Stiles where you worked the boy’s head would pop.

********************************************************

“This feels kinda weird Derek… you know the whole older dude taking a college freshman to a strip club.” Stiles blabbered.

 

 

“Will you shut up, usual please.” Derek glanced from Stiles to a man who nodded and let him through. “Just sit and enjoy.”

 

 

“So finding the subway where (Y/N) works is a big no, no then?” Stiles asked and Derek chuckled when he spotted you wondering over to them.

 

 

“So what’s this the Alpha and his sidekick.” You hummed and Stiles almost fell off his chair when he heard you.

 

 

As for when he saw you was a different question entirely, his mouth bobbed open and shut like a fish, his cute little hipster ensemble became skewed and he glanced from you to Derek before obediently sitting so you could climb to sit on him.

 

 

“Hey, Stiles wanted to see where you worked and he’s worried about dying alone.” Derek sighed.

 

 

“Aw sweetie a cute thing like you’d be gobbled right up.” You hummed and sucked his middle finger into your mouth and rolled your hips slightly.

 

 

Stiles went red all over as he let out a high-pitched squeak, glancing from you as you ground against him, to Derek who was smiling at one of the girls on the stage in front of him. When he went to rest a hand on the curve of your ass Derek slapped his hand away and shook his head.

 

“Don’t touch her here.” He growled.

 

 

“So what I can touch her at home?” Stiles quipped and Derek’s eyes rolled.

 

 

“No you dumbass it’s a rule, you can’t touch the girls unless you pay for the private rooms.” He sighed and pointed to his lap.

 

 

“Hey whoa where’re you going?” Stiles grumbled as you got off and mounted Derek. “I was enjoying the whole half naked lap dance thing we had going.”

 

 

“Don’t worry cutie pie, Derek works here to.” You winked as Stiles’ mouth dropped open and his head jerked to Derek so fast you thought it might fly off his shoulders.

 

 

“So what is this like a pack thing, oh god is Isaac up to dance next because I seriously could not experience that.” Stiles asked the two of you.

 

 

“Nope, I give him a lap dance as my shift ends then all the ladies are desperate for a bit of Thunder Dazzle.” You laughed when Derek glowered at you and Stiles’ eyes lit up at the golden information that he’d discovered.

 

 

“Alright will you just take him home already; I didn’t want to leave him in the loft.” Derek grumbled as he winked at some of the women who’d come in for lady’s night.

 

 

“Sure, up Stilinski we can have some fun at home.” You hummed and Stiles’ eyes slide down to your chest.

 

 

“Don’t think I should stand right now.” He mumbled and You sighed, grabbing him by his shirt and dragged him through the back where he tried not to gawk at everything he took in on the way to the little room you and Derek shared as a changing room.

*******************************************************************************

“So you and Derek… are strippers.” Stiles stated as you let him in and he wandered over to Derek’s bed and flumped down on it.

 

“Exotic dancers.” You corrected from the kitchen and came back with an icy cold bottle of water.

 

“Not gonna argue with that… so… do you and Derek ever, I mean look at the guy…” He asked awkwardly.

 

 

“All the time.” You muttered as he took a sip from your water and coughed on it.

 

 

“Seriously, like I was just kind of kidding ok wow… um… I thought Derek said the no touching rule counted for at home as well.” He gave you a half nervous grin and you slid out of your jeans and shirt into the tiny shorts you’d been wearing at the club.

 

 

“No, you can touch anywhere I let you.” You hummed and gently took one of his hands.

 

 

“Like here?” He asked and you let his hands escape your grp as he thumbed over your nipples. “Oh fuck.”

 

 

You lent down slowly and straddled him, rolling your hips against the hard on that was pressed against your thigh, making small noises of encouragement to get Stiles to be a little rougher. It didn’t take long for Stiles’ jeans to become to uncomfortable so you gently slid off his lap to kneel between his legs and unbutton his jeans, tugging them off with his shoes.

 

 

“Let’s get this off to.” You hummed and tugged off his shirt before pushing him back onto Derek’s bed and straddling him again.

 

 

This time Stiles’ hands were immediately caressing your breasts; you could feel his cock twitch every now and then or whenever you made a noise that particularly pleased him. You rocked against him and his back arched a little but other than that the boy showed no sign of actually wanting to find his release, seeming to enjoy you, rather than the reward of having you on top of him.

*************************************************************************

Neither of you noticed the hour’s slide by or the fact that when Derek slid the door open he was so overpowered by Stiles’ pent up frustration that his eyes flared and his fangs extended for a moment.

 

 

“What’re you doing to him (Y/N)?” Derek grunted when he found the two of you wrapped around each other.

 

 

“Playing with Stiles, why you want a go?” you giggled and he frowned at you.

 

 

“More like, trying to kill him by sexual frustration, give him here.” Derek motioned for Stiles to move towards him which he did, in a sort of awkward rolling motion.

 

 

“Your shoulders are huge Derek.” Stiles mumbled to the wolf who nodded.

 

 

You always have to ruin my fun.” You pouted as Derek helped Stiles sit up.

 

 

You both watched as Derek’s supportive grip on Stiles’ waist had the boy’s mind in overdrive and he all but shoved his hands into his boxers. Derek hummed and motioned for you to sit behind Stiles and let him lean against you as he tugged Stiles’ colourful superman boxers off.

 

 

“(Y/N) …(Y/N)!” Stiles squeaked.

 

 

“Yes Stiles?” You hummed and nibbled at the base of his neck.

“Derek’s taking my boxers off… Derek Hale!” He blurted out a Derek smiled to himself when Stiles began to squirm with anticipation.

 

“You want me to put them back on?” He offered and Stiles let out ab whine.

 

 

“No please don’t, I would like you to keep them off and I don’t know do some hot alpha stuff.” he begged and Derek nodded, skimming the pad of his thumb lightly over Stiles length which had the boys whole body jerking,

 

“Hot Alpha stuff huh?” Derek mused and you nuzzled Stiles earlobe as Derek’s hand grasped Stiles cock and gently pumped up and down.

 

 

“This was the best day ever; it still is I mean it could get better but…. Oh…” Stiles mouth fell open as Derek took your hand to pump the bottom of Stiles’ cock and let his tongue tease over the pre-cum that had slide down.

 

 

“You know Stiles, Derek’s very good with his tongue.” You hummed and he lent up to kiss you. Derek took Stiles’ head in his mouth and you caught his moan as Stiles began ferociously kissing you.

 

 

Stiles’ whimpers and moans continued until his whole body went ridged and a breathless gasp left him, Derek’s eyes flaring at the same time, before completely flopping against you. Derek moved him to the top of the bed to he could slide under the duvet and watch as the Alpha male tugged you to kneel on all fours.

 

 

“You’re gonna fuck her right here!” Stiles croaked and his eyes widened.

 

 

“Why not.” Derek shrugged and Stiles’ hand slid out to tease your clit. “Stilinski are you done you had all evening to play with her?” Derek chuckled and the boy smile sheepishly.

 

 

Stiles’ wide eyed stare was pared with his mouth dropping open as Derek slid into you and thrusted harshly, only slowing when your arms gave up and he had to hold your hips up himself. With the new kick of having Stiles watching the two of you intently it didn’t take long for the two of you to reach your own release and soon Derek’s panting against your shoulder, coupled with the firm blunted bite into your shoulder had you moaning loudly and clenching around him.

 

 

“So do you guys do this every day after work?” Stiles asked as you snuggled up with him and waited for Derek to finish locking up the loft before letting the huge wolf join the two of you.

 

 

“Sometimes, some days we just eat a lot of junk food.” You mumbled and let Stiles tangle your legs with his as he propped his head against Derek.

 

 

“Will you two sleep now, it’s almost four in the morning.” Derek hummed.


	81. Chapter 81

Stiles x Reader

 

“Hey!” You yelped when Stiles pulled at your pig tails. 

 

“Hi (Y/N).” He giggled nervously and took your hand in his.

 

“I don’t like you to day Stiles, not one bit.” You said and turned away from him.

 

“But who’ll I eat lunch with?” Stiles asked and you turned away from him so fast your little back pack smacked into his arm.

 

“Not me.” You stuck your tongue out at Stiles and hurried away.

 

“Fine I’ll have lunch with the new kid.” Stiles warned and glanced at you to check if you were looking at him.

“He won’t want lunch with you, you went potty on his sandcastle.” You giggled.

“Bet I can get to the sandbox before you!” Stiles yelled and ran off.

*************************************************************************

“Boo.” Stiles said as he came up behind you and lifted you into the air.

 

“Stiles put me down!” You giggled.

 

“You didn’t wait for me this morning.” Stiles pointed out, the smiled sliding off his face when you blushed and smiled at Scott who did the same.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, Mom was passing the school so she gave me a lift.” You finally stopped awkwardly watching Scott and turned to Stiles.

 

“It’s cool… I can give you a lift back if you want.” Stiles waited for you to answer but you stayed quiet.

 

“I’m giving her a lift up to Deaton’s, she’s going to talk to him about helping out.” Scott told Stiles who nodded.

 

“Oh cool, good for you.” Stiles smiled but it didn’t quiet reach his eyes.

 

“I’ll see you guys later I’ve got to get to class, Allison’s Mom is super scary.” You whispered the last part and jogged off.

 

Stiles stared after you before turning to glare at Scott who gave him an irritated look. The moment was quickly forgotten and they headed to their first class, joking around, as if nothing had happened.

*****************************************************************

 

“Thanks for the help, I’m sorry I let the dog escape.” You giggled and stopped on your front porch as you finished texting Stiles to say you were home.

 

“It’s fine, it wasn’t hard to catch him.” Scott laughed and handed you your school bag.

 

“I still feel bad.” You blushed and looked at your feet until he gently put his hand on your waist.

 

Stiles hopped his gate and scrambled around the corner, a wide grin on his face, wanting to be able hear about how you did at Deaton’s. He froze as Scott lent down and kissed you, the kiss becoming heated when his arms slid around your waist to lift you into him.

 

Stiles’ world seemed to freeze and then shatter, your hands moved to the back of Scott’s neck and he moaned, neither of you noticed Stiles. He wasn’t sure when he’d moved between the two of you or when he took a swing at Scott. He snapped back to reality when Scott’s punch knocked him off his feet.

 

“What the heck Stiles?” Scott asked as he braced himself for another punch.

 

“You know… you know and you still.” He shot you a look before hurrying back round to his house.

 

“I’m sorry (Y/N).” Scott said quickly.

 

“It’s fine, I’m going to check on Stiles… he doesn’t heal.” You explained and Scott nodded.

 

“Hey will you call me if he doesn’t want to talk and let me know if he’s ok?” Scott asked as he walked you the few steps to Stiles’ gate.

 

“Sure.” You waved and jogged up the path, using your own key to get into the house.

*******************************************************************************************

“Stiles are you ok?” You asked quietly when you pushed your way into his room.

 

He rubbed his eyes and stood from the edge of his bed. As soon as you realised how bad he looks you hurried the rest of the way into his room and tried to fuss over him but he just pushed your hands away.

 

“(Y/N) stop it I’m fine.” He sighed as he pushed your hands down to your sides and gently gripped your wrists.

“But Stiles your lips bleeding… and you have a huge bruise you should get some…”

“Is it because he’s a werewolf?” Stiles asked, effectively cutting your fussing short.

“What do you mean?” You asked quietly.

 

“Come on (Y/N), Scott… so did you just one day think hey I want to make out with Scott or what did it just slowly creep up on you, have you known you liked him since we were little?” Stiles had become a little frantic and his grip on your wrists was getting tighter with each word.

 

“Stiles no it just sort of…” You trailed off but couldn’t find the right words.

 

“Choose.” Stiles muttered. “Choose me or Scott.”

 

“No Stiles that’s stupid.” You sighed.

 

“Oh so Scott kissing you and liking you isn’t stupid but me liking you is, you know I could have handled you making out with anyone you liked, just not him?” Stiles huffed and you could feel the tears welling in your eyes as he yelled.

 

“Stiles… You need to do it.” He let you take his hand and place your key in it before closing his hand around the cold metal “I’m not going to be the one to choose so you two can wake up and realise you hate me for ruining your friendship.”

 

“(Y/N) I’m sorry I was just over reacting.” Stiles said quickly and tried to hand you the key back but you were already rushing down the stairs.

 

“Make sure you put some ice on that bruise and… if it swells I can drive the Jeep to the hospital for you.” You gave him a sad smile and headed to the door.

 

“Do you like Scott?” Stiles asked quickly before you could close the door behind you.

“I don’t know.” You admitted quietly.

Stiles watched as you rounded his fence and hurried up to your front door, letting yourself in and slamming the door behind you. Once he heard the locks click he went back inside and slumped to the floor, both of you feeling that horrible swirl of regret, and the fear that a seventeen-year-old friendship might have come to its end.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, sex, spanking, swearing, daddy kink, Dom!Stiles

“Alright so it looks like we’ll have to split into groups for the living arrangements so split up.” Coach yelled and separated the class into two groups, one headed to the second floor while your group headed to the third.

“How long do we have to stay here?” You moaned when you flumped down on one of the beds and flinched when you didn’t bounce or sink into it.

 

“Well the trip lasts just under two weeks and most of the time we’ll be sightseeing or doing something Coach’s arranged.” Lydia muttered and decided to take the next bedroom when Stiles claimed the bed in the room you’d chosen.

“Great.” Stiles sighed and flopped his arms over his head.

*******************************************************************************

“What’s she doing?” Stiles scoffed and the group turned to see you inspecting a painting while Theo lent in close and said something that made you snort and walk away from him.

“Making fun of Theo.” Scott mumbled truthfully.

 

“No she’s flirting with him, she patted my head when I told her good morning, you know what we usually do in the mornings?” Stiles shrugged when everyone groaned and moved onto the next room.

 

The day passed uneventfully, except for at lunch time when Theo tried to sit next to you and Stiles kicked his chair as he sat down, resulting in an angry growl as he hit the floor.  
“Hey Babe?” Stiles muttered when he rolled over and toppled the TV remote off the bed. “(Y/N)?”  
He shot up when the room was void of your peacefully sleeping body so he grabbed some joggers and a shirt, hurrying to find where you were. He paused outside the shower room but shook his head and carried on, turning back when he could hear you humming slightly off tune.

 

“(Y/N)!” Stiles yelped when the door easily swung open and he found you completely naked dancing in the shower.  
“Hey Stiles.” You hummed and stopped when he sighed and put his hands on his hips before deciding to lock the door.  
“Do you understand that anyone could have just walked in here and seen you naked, anyone like Theo or Scott or…” Stiles rambled on and you giggled.  
“Stiles no one’s awake.” You smiled and rung your hair before stepping out.

 

“Oh… oh that’s great just walk around wet and naked, we’re not at home (Y/N).” Stiles shook his head and turned to face you.  
“What’re you gonna do about it?” You hummed with a smirk.  
“I’m gonna get you a towel then put you over my shoulder and carry you back to our room and when I’m done with you, you’ll scream so loud the wolves won’t be able to sleep.” Stiles smirked when you struggled to keep your face straight, on the rare occasion Stiles would let his more dominant side out, he became a little rougher and you couldn’t help but hope he was wound up enough to let go.

“And how are you going to make me scream…” You lent in close and nipped at his earlobe before standing on your tip toes. “Daddy?”  
There was a minute where Stiles was flustered and pulled a face as he swayed a little before decisively gripping your hips, turning you round, and bending you over to grip the sides of the sink.  
“First Daddy’s going to spank you for being a bad girl and flirting with Theo… then he’s going to fuck you till you can’t stand.” Stiles muttered and kissed your shoulder.  
He ran a hand down your back, long fingers sliding between your thighs to tease your core, before pulling away and suddenly coming down with a sharp slap. He groaned as he sucked purple marks into your neck as each slap had you making a noise that jolted straight through him.

 

“You learnt your lesson yet?” Stiles muttered as he stroked a hand over the faint red mark he’d left.  
“Uhu.” You whimpered and he chuckled stepping closer behind you as he unstrung his joggers.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t understand that.” Stiles muttered as he ground against your ass and forced a groan from you when you felt how hard he’d become.  
“I’m sorry, I mean yes I’ve learnt my lesson Daddy.” You hummed and he chuckled.  
“Good girl.” He pushed his joggers down and pushed you to bend further forward and took your wrists in one hand.

“Oh god Stiles!” You groaned as he parted your legs and slid into you.  
His free hand gripped your hips and each thrust was rough. He watched your face in the mirror, a satisfied smirk on his lips, seeing your eyes roll and you mouth fall open as strings of incoherent words flowed from you.  
“Are you gonna come for me (Y/N)?” Stiles hummed and you groaned.  
“Yes Daddy.” You groaned and he abandoned his grip on your wrists so he could hold both your hips.

“Such a good girl, cum for me baby.” Stiles hummed as your walls clenched around him and his fingers wondered down to circle your clit.  
He let out a victorious grin and a muffled chuckle when you came and let out a loud groan that he was pretty sure everyone could hear, wolf or not. When your legs wobbled he finished tugging up his joggers and slid his shirt off, handing it to you, grabbing the towel that had fallen to the floor and scooped you up.


	83. Chapter 83

How he ended back here Scott would never know. In fact, that wasn’t true he knew exactly why he was here. Beacon Hills was literally stuck in a loop, unable to get past what ever happened so many years ago.

 

It was why he was stood where Derek once had, repeating the threats Derek had once given him in hopes of scaring the two teens in front of him. Even if he had the choice to stay away he knew he wouldn’t.

 

 

Derek, now there was a sore subject. Peter’s death had been both a crushing blow and a blessing to the pack. The wolves fled and everyone else stayed hoping their absence would bring peace to the demented town.

 

 

But of course this was Beacon Hills. As soon as Scott’s twenty fifth birthday closed in the town reset, he returned too burry what was left of Isaac and find who ever attacked him. He never expected to find Derek, out of his mind and in the same situation Peter had been in.

 

 

Stiles tried to convince Scott he wouldn’t end up like Peter and Derek, for a moment he believed them, until he found out the reason Melissa had moved was because their house was burnt down. So for now he lurked in the woods, happy to rent the large house that now sprawled across the Hales old land.

 

 

“What do you want Stiles?” Scott snapped as he picked up on his friend slowly making his way through the woods towards him.

 

 

“Scott you can’t just shut us all out.” Stiles insisted.

 

 

“Do you not remember what happened to Derek, everyone he cared about left or died.” Scott snapped and his eyes flashed, warning Stiles away from him.

 

 

“Let us help you Scott!” Stiles pleaded.

 

 

“You know while I was away I found out what happened to Derek’s dad, Talia killed him to stop him becoming whatever Peter and Derek have, it’s a curse that all Male wolves from the Hale tribe have had since the family began… the bite made me part of that.” Scott watched Stiles’ face shift to one of understanding.

 

 

“But you need to remember something.” Stiles said quietly, hoping he could get through to his now cold hearted friend.

 

 

“What that I have you, Lydia and my pack?” He let out a chuckle.

 

 

“You went out of your way to change everything and ok maybe you didn’t break this Hale curse but I bet if you help those kids, they’ll change their fate even more than we did and… it’ll end all this.” Stiles watched something spark inside of Scott.

 

 

He didn’t ask where Scott was going, he already knew, I was getting dark and all the kids would be hanging out at one of the parties which was where Stiles was heading before he’d come to check on Scott.

 

 

Which Stiles pulled up outside the rowdy house people began running off in all directions, the only one who stayed still was Scott who was stood at the foot of the porch looking through the open door at the three kids he’d shouted at earlier.

 

 

When a hair raising howl that could only have come from Derek rumbled through the basement of the house Scott couldn’t help but smile. One grabbed at a knife, holding it perfectly and dragging dark memories to Scott, the other grabbed at a baseball bat that had been used to snap open a piñata and the last one, their eyes glowed and how much control the had was revealed.

 

 

“You’ve been helping them.” Scott finally turned to Stiles and the spark finally ignited.

 

 

Stiles didn’t remember the last time Scott genuinely smiled, the last time his best friend let out a laugh as if he had any hope. Stiles slapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder and laughed.

 

 

“Not me, them.” Stiles pointed and Scott watched as Liam and Malia dived on Derek he burst out of the basement, dropping from the stairwell above.

 

 

“Are you going to stay outside or would our Alpha like to give us a hand?” Liam chuckled as the three wolves struggled to keep Derek continued.

 

 

“I’m the Alpha.” Scott mumbled.

 

 

“Yeah you are, Derek wasn’t so there’s another loop hole.” Stiles smiled and nodded towards the struggling pack. “Like I always said, if you’re going to go, I’m going with you and I’m not ready… not if there’s a chance that we could help these kids stop whatever bad stuffs going to come their way.”

 

 

“I’m the Alpha.” Scott repeated but this time he said it as if he really meant it and turned to hurry into the house, shifting as he dived for Derek and pinned him down.


	84. Chapter 84

You sighed and tugged at your clothes. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t get the outfit right, for a moment you wondered if you looked prettier Stiles might notice you for something other than his best friends little sister.

“(Y/N) come on you’re going to make us late!” Scott yelled up the stairs.

 

 

“Coming.” You yelled back, grabbing your bag and hurtling down the stairs.

 

 

“Hey (Y/N).” Stiles muttered as you began hurriedly shoving your shoes on.

 

 

“H… hey Stiles.” You mumble back, glowering at Scott when he frowned and tilted his head, listening to your heart beat.

**************************************************************

“Hey Girl McCall what’s up?” Isaac asked as he found you sat alone, brooding and glaring at your lunch.

 

“I’m not pretty.” You huffed.

 

“Sure you are, you’re adorable.” Isaac pinched your cheek and you batted his hand away, hateful tears prickling your eyes.

 

“I don’t want to be adorable, I want to be as beautiful as Lydia so Stiles will fall madly in love with me… but it’s just a stupid idea.” You huffed, sniffling in an attempt to stop yourself from bursting into tears.

 

 

“(Y/N) ...?” Stiles had been behind you the whole time and went to stop you from crying but you grabbed your things and ran off, hurrying to hide in the girl’s toilets.

******************************************************************************************

“Stilinski!” Coach bellowed.

 

 

“Coach, sir hey how are you?” Stiles’ blabbering could be heard through the toilet doors.

 

 

“Why aren’t you in class?” Coach snapped.

 

 

“I am in class…” Stiles’ voice sounded unsure and you heard a muttered grumble and you guessed Coach had dragged Stiles off.

 

 

When you opened the door however, Stiles fell into you and landed flat on his face, quickly jumping up onto his feet and grinning at you.

 

 

“If you’re going to make fun of me tell Scott, he can add it to the list of torments he’s planning.” You sighed. 

“You know that you’re beautiful right?” Stiles called after you, making you stop dead and turn around. “Size doesn’t matter when you say I love you and if it does you’re with the wrong guy.”

 

“Stop trying to make me feel better it won’t work.” You mumbled quietly.

 

“I’m being serious.” Stiles chuckled. “Lydia’s not the prettiest girl in the world.” 

“No I bet Allison is.” You sighed.

 

“Will you let me compliment you instead of being so hard on yourself?” Stiles asked. “You’re beautiful please don’t change yourself to be like someone else because you don’t think I’ll like you… I already love you.”


	85. Chapter 85

“We have to find a way to get out of this fight. Theo and Mason can’t keep everyone out of here forever.” Liam said as he was tossed your way and skidded past Malia who started to dive to take over Liam’s attack.

“Malia look out!” You called as she was divided on by two attackers. Liam took one and Malia spun mid air to attack the other. A third flew out of nowhere and you scrambled to grab at a huge part of a metal pole that had been knocked loose.

 

They stopped for a moment and eyed you up before charging at you. With a heavy swing you hit them and knocked them back but you didn’t have enough time to reel back for another swing before you were divided on. You managed to fight them off reasonably well until you hit the edge of the parking garage you were fighting in and toppled over.

“(Y/N)!” Scott yelled as he, Stiles and Lydia managed to fight off the people on the upper level and began to rush to help you, Liam and Malia.

 

“I can catch her!” Mason yelled from below as he and Theo almost threw people out of the way to get you. There was a painful thud as your head hit something and you blacked out.

 

********************************

 

“You’re still here?” Melissa asked as she popped into your room to check on you before she finished her shift.

“Yeah. I couldn’t leave her here. (Y/N)’s parents had to leave and head home.” Stiles explained as he watched her check you over and fiddle with the machines.

“She’ll be fine Stiles. As soon as she wakes up she’ll heal up and be on her way before we can tell her to rest. You know how (Y/N) is.” Melissa’s smile didn’t match her words and Stiles could see the worry in her eyes.

 

He knew that the wolves didn’t think you could get better anytime soon. Mason and Theo catching you had stopped your injuries being worse than they were. But it was still bad enough that Stiles worried you wouldn’t wake up. Not that he’d told your parents what anyone thought. They were still riding on the hope that you would recover.

“I think i’ll stay. In case she needs something… or wakes up.” Stiles muttered as he sighed and slouched in the chair. Melissa nodded, muttering that Scott would probably want to check on him.

 

Hours later Stiles heard his dad talking to one of the nurses. “You alright?” He asked as he stood in the doorway, watching Stiles.

“She uh. She hasn’t woken yet. If Theo and Mason hadn’t caught her Melissa doesn’t think she’d have made it but they’re hoping she’ll improve.” Stiles hesitated as he glanced at his dad. “She’s getting worse.”

 

“Stiles…” When Stiles glanced at his dad he could see that he didn’t know what to say. They both glanced over at Scott who shuffled into the room, glancing at you for a moment as he sat next to Stiles.

“Scott… there’s a way to heal her.” Stiles said after what seemed like hours of no one saying anything.

“Stiles she wouldn’t want it. You know that.” Scott said and gave a sorry look to Stiles who nodded and sighed.

 

******************************

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked as he rushed into the hospital. He’d let Scott convince him to go home and everyone agreed the group could have the day off school to wait for you.

“(Y/N) woke up!” Lydia said with a smile. Scott glanced at Stiles and motioned for him to follow him to a corridor.

 

“You said you wouldn’t bite her.” Stiles said as soon as they were alone.

“I didn’t! It was Satomi.” Scott glanced at a doctor who rushed past before continuing. “Satomi bit her and I came early with Mom, she’s helped her progress into our pack but…”

“But what Scott. Yesterday my girlfriend was dying because she was fighting with us and now she is apparently fine!” Stiles snapped, wanting to rush in an see you but he needed Scott to tell him everything.

 

“We don’t know what she is. She’s not a werewolf.” Scott muttered as he followed Stiles back through. You were sat on your hospital bed with a smile on your face like you’d had nothing but a cold.

Your eyes looked like werewolf eyes only a deep green. It was unnerving but Melissa seemed to have convinced your parents that it was because of the head trauma. “Stiles.” You said happily and hugged him as he got closer.

 

“You’re ok.” He whispered against your neck, glancing out of the window to see the forest had grown over the car park and was practically climbing into your room through the window.

“She looks to be a haltija. Metsän väki most likely.” Satomi said and smiled when she saw the way you and Stiles refused to be parted as Malia arrived and tried to tackle you with a hug.

 

“She’ll be ok?” Stiles asked her and she nodded with a knowing smile as the pack arrived and gathered around you.


	86. Chapter 86

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out!” Stiles gasped as you walked round the apartment until he grabbed you to make you stop before he got dizzy.

“Someone experimented on Derek, you want to save him on your own and the reason Scott convinced me to move with you to New York, was not because getting out of town would be good for us, but because you had the crazy idea of becoming a vigilante with powers you gained while failing to rescue him.” You ranted and he shrugged as he nodded.

“Yeah pretty much.” He smiled until you took a deep breath and pinched the bridge your nose as you sighed and shook your head.

“We grew up in beacon Hills. You got bit by a spider and got your powers! Spider-boy, not a werewolf, a spider” You flailed your arms and he groaned.

“Man, i’m a man!” He sighed and you giggled.

“I guess.” You muttered as you headed to your room.

 

***********

 

“They want pictures of Superman.” You told Stiles as you plonked yourself on the seat next to Stiles who looked up from what he’d been typing with his tongue still poking out.

“Um, ok.” He mumbled and you nodded.

“Shall I call Derek or are you gonna do it?” You asked rolling your eyes when Stiles started to object and say you were wrong. “Seriously Stiles he looks like Derek after he shaves.”

“What, no… he’s not… oh. My. god. He’s Derek!” Stiles yelped and you held in a laugh as you rolled to your desk.

“Yeah now come on, Derek’s just taken a picture on Insta… seriously he took a picture of the city while flying, why does nobody believe me when I say he’s Superman!” You sighed as Stiles grabbed his camera and led you out before you could draw attention.

“I just said I believe you!” He hissed as you reached the elevator.

“He’s not even trying to make it hard to know it’s him.” You groaned.

Stiles dragged you along, hailing a cab as you kept track of the pictures Derek was posting, until they suddenly stopped at a government building. “Is he in there, how are we supposed to… oh right the whole spider-thing.” He chuckled when you got out of the cab and glared at him.

“You suit up and i’ll take the stairs.” You sighed, grabbing your ID as you dodged through the crowd that was pushing into the building trying to get a story. “And in Beacon Hills we just…” You hit the side door just below the lock and it loosened allowing you to swipe your reporters ID through the lock.

It took you a few minutes to jog all the way up stairs without getting spotted and when you did you found the confused wolf or Superman looking around. You jumped when something red and blue thumped into the window. “Ow, crap, Scott was right I need to practise landings.” You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose as he skittered up the building and dropped into an open window.

“Derek!” You hissed, darting between armed soldiers as you hurried over to the tights clad man.

“(Y/N)... how do you know it’s me?” He asked and Stiles chuckled as he hopped over.

“I wouldn’t ask that it gets her pretty mad.” He whispered as you fake laughed.

“Derek! You literally shaved and painted yourself in primary colours!” You whisper yelled then pointed at the armed men gathering around you. “Why are you here because we’re about to get shot at!”

“I was taking pictures and I flew into the building.” He admitted and you groaned.

“I long for the dark brooding days.” You grumbled as Stiles slung a web just above the window he’d come through.

“Yeah the dark depressed werewolf days where we could barely make it through the week without being murdered by a teacher.” Stiles said sarcastically. “Hold on!”

Before you could object Stiles grabbed you and you squeezed your eyes shut as he swung out of the building and around the corner while Derek followed. “I hate it when you do that.” You groaned and tried not to look over the side of teh building.

 

“This is almost as high as our apartment.” Stiles teased while Derek started taking pictures.

“I think he’s a little… off since he got experimented on… we should really take care of him.” You whispered to Stiles who nodded.

“We have the sofa bed and there’s a job going at the paper.” Stiles answered quickly and you nodded.

“You know if we turned you into Strawberry-man put some yellow dots on you, the two of you would match.” You teased and he laughed, perching himself on the air conditioning unit.

“What kind of strawberry shoots spider webs?” He asked, pulling his mask half off as you leant against Derek, the three of you enjoying the sunset and snapping pictures of Superman.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of murder, Criminal Minds cross over.

You sat in the middle, row of seats alone, hoping no one would talk to you or ask you to many questions. You felt out of place. You even thought your clothes were out of place despite being exactly the same as everyone else's.

Just when you were ready to sink down into your chair and wallow in the anxious feeling that spiralled through your stomach a flail of limbs and squeaking shoes burst into the room. “Sorry i’m late.” He muttered.

Stiles Stilinski, the awkward nerdy guy who you’d met once four or five years ago at a party your cousin threw. He didn’t remember you. You didn’t have the nerve to find your voice and remind him. So he would just awkwardly sit next to you.

You’d been paired to bring out the lacking qualities in each other. Basically the leader of your training wanted you to shut Stiles up and start talking yourself. A terrible plan on their part but it could be worse so you didn’t complain.

“Stilinski, (Y/L/N)!” Your lead bellowed and you actually jumped. “You’re somehow the top scoring group in the whole squad so you’re...being sent over to the BAU on request of, some tech girl.” The leader looked irritated when Stiles threw his hands in the air and high fived you.

“So we’re like part of the BAU?” He asked and pulled a face when he received a glare.

“You’re there on probation, the two of you screw up they send you back.” With that you were both dismissed to pack a bag for your first case.

“This is going to be so cool, have you heard of their cases! I didn’t think i’d ever be working with them, means I can’t move around but where I lived kind of sucks.” Stiles sucked in a huge breath as if he’d forgotten to breath between the words he’d spoken.

“I know Beacon Hills.” You mumbled so quietly it was a wonder he’d heard you.

“You know where I live?” He gave you a dubious look as you reached the accommodation rooms and you hurried to yours.

“You went to school with my cousin.” You muttered and stared at your feet.

“I did?” He asked and you nodded as he followed you to your room. “Who was it, you don’t look like anyone I know?”

“Greenberg… He was on the Lacrosse team.” You blushed when he burst into laughter and headed to his dorm.

He popped back a while later and frowned when you tossed out all your things, your hands were shaking and you were talking to yourself under your breath. “They should give you a check list that way you can’t get it wrong!” You sighed and jumped when you realised Stiles was looking at you like you were a nutter.

“Do you want some help?” He offered kindly. When you shook your head he shrugged. “Do you want to look at what I packed?”

When you didn’t answer he dumped his bag on your bed and opened it for you. He seemed to calm immediately and talk you through his thought process for what he had in his bag which helped you neatly pack your own bag.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled quietly as you locked your room and you both headed down to the desk to leave the spare keys at the reception.

“It’s fine, we all get nervous… I mean Greenberg, gets so nervous he drops the ball.” Stiles chuckled when you smiled and you were escorted to a large SUV outside.

 

****************

 

“Can you believe we’re about to go into the bullpen!” Stiles had been chattering non stop and seemed to have reverted back to bouncing and flailing with excitement.

“What if they don’t like us.” You said which abruptly ended his rambling. “What if I do everything wrong, what if I’m not smart enough and then everyone dies and the evil serial killers take over the world and it explodes and then space stops!” Your eyes went wide and Stiles looked like he was deciding if he should hug you or step away.

“Well, i’m pretty sure space can’t just stop. So… you don’t need to worry about that one.” Stiles smiled when you let out a nervous laugh. “I’m also pretty sure they don’t put newbies on the world destruction front.”

“And if they don’t like us?” You asked quietly as the doors opened.

“Well… they have to have a real reason to fail us and we got the top scores in our group… besides I hear they’re really kooky and break the rules a lot.” Stiles grinned as he slung an arm over your shoulder and lead you out of the lift.

“THE BABY AGENTS!” Someone squealed and you both stopped as a women covered head to toe in sparkles, pink and green shuffled over in equally elaborate shoes.

“I think they’re going to be ok with plaid shirts.” You muttered to Stiles who chuckled and nodded as the woman opened the glass doors and beckoned you're through.

“I’m Penelope but you can call me Garcia everyone does!” She said happily and hugged you both. She seemed to spot you’d tensed as she hugged you so she ended the hug quickly,

“I’m well… I have a really long name that no one can pronounce just call me Stiles.” He grinned and stuck out his hand. You were about to stutter out your name when Stiles pointed at you. “This is (Y/N), She’s worried about destroying the world.”

“You know what me too!” Garcia gasped as she lead you to a room off the bullpen. “I try and recycle everything, if I could i’d compost too!”

She pushed open the door and said something as she motioned for you to wait outside. “See, you’re not the only one who worries about the world.” Stiles teased.

When Garcia came back she introduced you to everyone. “You’re ready to leave right away?” Hotch asked the two of you and you both nodded.

“We were told to pack bags incase we left right away.” Stiles motioned to the bags in your hands.

“Good, you’ll need to be briefed.” He muttered and nodded to Garcia who held the door out of the way as everyone filled out. “Everyone wheels up in fifteen minutes.”

 

*****************

 

“We’re heading to Salt Lake City, the Captain asked for us personally.” Hotch explained as a friendly blond woman handed you both case files with a wide smile.

“Isn’t that what normally happens?” Stiles mumbled as he flipped through the file.

“We normally recover an official invite, not a phone call requesting for us immediately.” Hotch explained.

“JJ.” JJ said as she shook your hand and smiled at Stiles who nodded. “It looks like his cooling off period is getting shorter which is what caused the alarm, in the last two years it's gone from one a year to two a year… and as of yesterday night three.”

Both of you knew who Reid was so he didn’t need to introduce himself and he looked like he had forgotten you were there when he frowned and hummed in thought. “With the city wide alert that someone is attacking and kidnapping women it’s probably harder to get hold of victims… which would be why the police found out so soon that the latest woman was taken.” Reid mumbled.

“He’s frustrated, he can’t grab them how he usually does.” Stiles muttered and glanced at you when you hummed and frowned.

“You see anything?” The man sat across from you asked and you shrugged. “I’m Derek Morgan… I didn’t catch your name.” He smiled and you stuttered out your name.

“I think he’s been following them, he likes a strict routine so he’s probably planning out every second and making sure he knows what his victims are doing and when.” You muttered and everyone quickly went over the file again.

“That’s a good catch, it’s most likely that his job allows him several accesses to the house so he can get used to the layout, figure out how to get in and out for a while without knowing.” Rossi added and you smiled when he agreed with you.

“Right when we touch down Stiles, (Y/N) you’re with me and Reid we need to introduce you to profiling the scene.” Hotch addressed you and then everyone else.

“Um… guys… you’re not going to like this!” Garcia sighed as she popped up on the computer. “There’s another victim but the body of the girl taken last night has just been found… they think it’s your guy.”

“That’s less than twelve hours.” Morgan gasped and glanced around the plane.

“What ever she did, really pissed him off.” JJ muttered as the plane started to land.

 

***********

 

“This is so awesome!” Stiles blabbered and motioned apologetically at one of the crime techs who frowned at him.

“Stiles someone died!” You hissed and he winced.

“Please tell me they’re not stuffed in there!” Stiles muttered as Hotch and Reid opened the trunk.

“They’re positioned the same way a child would hide.” Reid noted and glanced at Hotch who nodded.

“They look like all the other victims, same hair colour and height.” You mumbled and backed away a little.

“The UNSUB is sticking to his pattern but he’s reacting as if something is causing him to lose control quicker.” Hotch sighed as he started looking over the scene, comparing it to photos.

“The eyes are covered, hands over the ears?” Reid muttered.

You continued helping, mostly observing the team and pitching ideas once you all met up at the office the local PD had set aside for you.

“Stiles?” You muttered and winced as he glanced at you as you rolled in an empty board and dumped your copies of all the information Garcia had sent you. “Um… I sort of like to make boards and I was just hoping you didn’t mind it being in the way.”

“Not at all!” He grinned grabbing his bag as he held up some string. “Sort of my thing.” He grinned as the two of you started arranging the information.


	88. Chapter 88

“Seriously!” Scott groaned as Stiles hopped out of the Jeep to open your door and picked you up as he kissed you deeply, setting you down without breaking the kiss.

“Sorry wolf man, we’re in love.” He chuckled and winked at you with a wide smile. “Call you later.” He added to you as you smiled and ran inside.

“It’s gross watching you make out with my sister.” Scott told Stiles who shrugged as he climbed back into the Jeep.

When Scott reached the hallway he stopped, frowning at you because you seemed stuck to the spot. Nudging you gently he moved to see what you were looking at. “Mom?” You questioned. Scott’s hands rested on your shoulders when he saw who was stood behind her.

“(Y/N)... I…” Rafe started but you shook your head and tried to get Scott to let go of you.

“Let me go, I don’t want to talk to him!” You growled, an elbow to the ribs was enough of an encouragement for Scott to let you go.

“I’ll find her in a minute.” Scott snapped, shutting the door a little more forcefully than he needed.

 

***************

 

You burst into the Stilinski house in tears. “Stiles?” You heard and stopped when the Sheriff stepped out of his home office. “(Y/N)?” He sighed and beckons you closer.

“He just turned up, he was just there!” You blubbered without caring if you made sense. He led you to sit down and waited for you to calm yourself.

“Who? It’s not like you to get so upset.” He said gently and you rolled your eyes.

“Rafe.” You muttered sharply and he let out a long sigh.

“Things were complicated, i’m sure he means well?” He didn’t sound certain as he spoke and you shook your head in disagreement.

“I don’t care, it isn’t fair more me… or Scott.” You stayed quiet for a moment before looking over at the worried man. “You’ve been more of a dad to me than him, i don’t see why he thinks we’d want to see him.”

“Well I imagine after so long…” He trailed of when Stiles burst into the room, similar to how you had done, although he seemed to trip over his own shoes.

“Hey!” He gasped as he hopped to his feet, frowning when he realised you were on his sofa. “I swear I took you home… Dad I picked up dinner.”

“You did.” You mumbled, smiling when Stiles handed the food over before hurrying to hug you.

“What’s got you so sad?” He asked, letting you snuggle into his side, glancing at his dad who smiled and nodded, grabbing his coat.

“I’ve got this one Stiles.” He mumbled carefully so you wouldn’t hear and patted his shoulder, ruffling your hair as he left.

“How’d you beat me home… did Scott bite you, you have to tell me if he did!” Stiles joked and set about distracting you until he could ask Scott what happened.


	89. Chapter 89

The first time Lydia Martin turned on your doorstep you stared at her like she’d grown a second head. Of all the people to come looking for you brother she was the last that came to mind. Hell Derek Hale had climbed into your room, mistaking it for Stiles’ room. The most awkward high school reunion ever.

“Hi (Y/N).” Lydia called as she let herself in. “I have dinner.” She smiled and tossed you the carrier bag of food which you caught and unloaded into the fridge.

“He started another list it’s upstairs and he’s started a document but I’m not sure what he’s researching.” You called as she jogged straight up to his room.

You closed the fridge and jumped, tossing a bottle of milk at Derek who looked at the bottle he’d caught. “What have I told you about sneaking into the house!”

“You attacked me with milk.” He chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

“Why have you broken into my house!” You sighed and ran your hand through your hair as you checked the awkwardly drawn out weekly schedule that hung above the kitchen radiator.

“Stiles left me messages saying he needed help.” He explained as if that gave you an answer to your question.

“We have a doorbell and a front door.” You pointed out while shaking your head and stomping to the living room. “Lyds has Styles messaged you he’s running late!” You yelled up the stairs.

“No, he said he had to practise and that he should be here ten minutes after me!” She yelled back and you glanced at the clock.

“You know he’s probably lost.” Derek offered unhelpfully as he rooted through your fridge like a hungry bear.

“Hey!” You snapped and thwacked him with the dish towel. “Stilinski rule, wanna eat, you help out.”

“You were more fun in high school.” He grumbled but reluctantly started washing the dishes Stiles had dumped in the sink.

“Shit happens Hale, he’s not back by half past you’re going to look for him because we’re low on mountain ash and wolfsbane.” You grumbled.

“Do I even want to know?” Derek asked as he snatched the tea towel from you and started drying up, putting away everything as if he knew where it went.

“You know you’re literally the nicest monster in town right!” You sighed and paced the room as you checked your phone.

“But why stock up when you could just get to Deaton’s?” He muttered and went back to the fridge.

“Sorry I’m late!” Stiles called as he burst into the house.

“MIECZYSLAW STILINSKI!” You yelled and he skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs looking utterly terrified as you stomped towards him.

“I know you told me to stop putting Scott’s laundry in with ours but he ran out of boxers!” He yelped.

“What, ew no. You’re late and you didn’t call, what if Peter had eaten you!” You said sternly and Derek chuckled from the kitchen doorway.

“What? Peter stopped hanging around the school ages ago, dunno what he’s up to.” Stiles grumbled.

“Not the point, Derek go and find your crazy uncle instead of laughing. And you, if you’re late tell someone.” You jabbed a finger at Stiles who nodded and hugged you.

“Stop worrying so much… just sit down and watch something or make Derek do the housework. We seriously need to talk about how you got him so whipped when you're just pals like…” Stiles pulled away from the hug and shrugged.

“He was a cocky asshole at school, I sorted him out a bit.” You mumbled and Stiles nodded.

“You mean like when you ‘sorted out’ that guy that was picking on me in freshman two years back?” Stiles chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

“Hey he was picking on you!” You defended and smiled when Lydia came downstairs.

“Do you know if there were any werewolves up by the diner last week?” Lydia asked you and you winced.

“I don’t think so I’m pretty sure it was some other creature, Chris was checking it out but he didn’t say that there were werewolves.” You frowned and glanced at the porch.

“He’s dropping Deaton’s stuff off later I can ask him then?” You offered and she nodded, grabbing Stiles by his shirt and dragged him upstairs.

 

****************

 

“You guys, dinner's ready… is he not in here with you?” You asked as Lydia pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Who?” Stiles asked and you rolled your eyes.

“The gigantic muscle bound puppy we seemed to have acquired.” You sighed and Stiles opened his window, leaning so he could look up at the roof.

“Yeah, he’s not hanging around. Maybe he went home.” Stiles shrugged as he shut his window.

“I checked the basement he’s not there.” You answered seriously. “Wait… you think he found somewhere to live?”

“He’s been gone for like… four hours. He might have found like a… wolf hole maybe?” Stiles offered.

“Well I wish he’d turn up I need him to help plot this out.” Lydia sighed and sat back in Stiles’ desk chair.

“Ok well you two come eat before you forget.” You called and motioned for them to follow you.

“We not waiting for Dad?” Stiles asked as he yawned and helped plate up the food from the fridge.

“No, Scott texted to say he’s dropping food off to Deaton, Melissa and Dad and that he won't be able to come tonight.” You said before frowning at the door. “What the hell… we know like, two people that use the front door.”

You’d thought for a moment maybe your words to Derek earlier had sunk in. “There doors open!” You called and tried to stop Stiles from inhaling his food.

“You just let anyone in here?” Peter drawled and you immediately grabbed the bat leant on the wall and held it up.

“Get out of my house Hale!” You practically growled and held the bat up as you glared at him.

“I just came to see my Nephew.” Peter explained as he stepped further into the house.

“Yeah well he’s not here and if he was I still wouldn’t let you in!” You snapped, swinging the bat at him.

You chased him out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him. With a sigh you set the bat down and checked the door was locked before heading into the kitchen to find your food was being devoured by Derek.

“You’re a werewolf not a raccoon!” You groaned and snatched your food from him before motioning for him to portion out his own food.

“Maybe he has worms.” Stiles joked and Lydia’s head shot up as she looked at Derek with a grossed out look.

“Can they…” She asked you.

“I hope not.” You grumbled and watched Derek who was eyeing up the desert sat on the kitchen counter. “Derek, you’re allergic to chocolate it makes your stomach ache.” You warned.

“We’re going to go back up.” Stiles said as Lydia followed him out of the kitchen.

“But what about the dishes!” You groaned and pointed at them.

“Isn’t that what you have Derek for? That and cuddles.” Stiles teased as he hurried up the stairs.

A shattering noise made you grab for the bat and you jogged back into the kitchen to find Derek eating the desert. “I regret the day you followed me home. Stiles was right, we fed you once and you’ve never left.”

“Want the rest?” Derek offered and held out the half finished desert.

“Yeah sure.” You chuckled and hopped up to sit on the counter as you finished the desert.


	90. Chapter 90

Stiles smiled as you hopped out of the jeep and waved goodbye with a big grin. How you managed to stay so happy and upbeat after everything the pack had gone through was beyond him. But he was grateful for it. He wondered if you know how important you were to them. If you know that the phrase “Hey at least we get to see (Y/N)” Was uttered more often than their own names.

 

No matter what came to Beacon Hills, all the happy goodness seemed to seep out of you and Stiles was convinced it was how you got on in the crazy town. That nothing bad would even dare come near you for fear of being loved and adored flaws and all.

The next morning you sleepily hurried out to Stiles who handed you your favourite drink and a fruit bowl because he knew you’d forgotten breakfast again.

 

“Did you study for the test, I fell asleep!” You gasped he smiled fondly.

 

“Look in my bag, the blue notebook.” He offered and slowly pulled away from your drive.

 

You made it through most of the day without incident but you had been given a new book in your English class and before Stiles could rush to your aid you collided with someone and almost landed on your back as they hurried to catch you.

 

“Sorry Princess, thought you’d move.” They said and chuckled as you stared at the wide eyed and a little dazed.

 

“Hey!” Stiles yelped and thundered down the corridor.

 

“Watch where you’re going, you’ve probably concussed her, look at her!” He waved a hand at you and the boy smirked, looking you up and down.

 

“You don’t date a lot do you, that’s not a concussion.” He hummed in amusement and Theo glanced between the two of you. “Like I said, sorry Princess, Theo by the way.”

 

“(Y/N).” You said in a daze as you turned to watch him walk away and started to blush when he winked at you.

 

“Come on, let's get you home. You look kind of flushed.” Stiles smiled and looped an arm around your waist as he led you toward the Jeep.

****************************************************************************

“(Y/N), please just listen to me!” Stiles begged and gripped your waist.

 

“I don’t see what's so bad about him Stiles.” You frowned and his brown eyes widened a you looked over his shoulder to Theo’s locker where the boy was laughing with a small group.

 

“Trust me he’s not good news.” Stiles insisted and you rolled your eyes as he squished your face in his hands in an attempt to make you laugh like you usually would.

 

“Maybe I just want a normal friend.” You said through a sih as you pulled his hands away.

 

“He’s not normal and that one I can get Scott to agree on.” Stiles said as he almost pouted before reluctantly let you go.

 

“Stiles, stop it you’re just being mean!” You insisted as Theo pulled up and hopped out of his truck.

 

“Sorry i’m late.” He hummed and rubbed the back of his neck, smirking at Stiles when you ran to loop your arms around his neck.

 

“It’s ok, you’re not that late.” You insisted which made him smile as Theo muttered for you to get in the truck for your date.

 

Once you were gone the warm boyish charm melted away. There was a look in his eyes that had Theo on edge. The kind of way a wild animal stares down an invading enemy, like Stiles had stepped into Theo’s territory and threatened everything he had.

 

“She won’t fall for it Theo, she’ll figure out that you’re a bad person.” Stiles warned and glanced over to the truck.

 

“She has, she will… you don’t see the flaws when you’re in love.” Theo’s point hit home when he thought over the little things others thought were your flaws that he had never once seen as flaws.

 

“I’ll make her realise what you’re doing, what you##ve done.” Stiles insisted but Theo let out a low chuckle.

 

“If you do that it will push you apart and then i’ll have an excuse to get rid of you.” He chuckled when Stiles’ eyes widened as Theo’s words sank in. “Relax stilinski I won't hurt you anymore, she's still in love with you, just not as much as she is with me”

 

Stiles watched as Theo turned and headed to the truck, muttering to you as he pulled away. His legs gave out as he lost sight of you and his head fell into his hands as he started to sob. Scott found him hours later, panicked due to Stiles’ sudden disappearance. Stiles was soaked through from the rain and several worried passersby had stopped to ask Scott if they needed help.


	91. Chapter 91

“You ok?” A boy asked sweetly as you stared at your feet. “Don’t you know how to swing I can show you, my Mom taught me!”

 

“I don’t feel like swinging.” You whispered and he pouted, scrunching up his turned up nose as he thought.

 

“We could hold hands, Dad says it makes my Mom feel better.” He offered and sat on the seat next to you and held out his hand. “We could be friends if you like… but not best friends because my best friend is Scott.”

“Ok.” You said simply and smiled as you took his hand.

 

You sighed as you slumped onto the swing set. It seemed a fitting place to wallow in self pity. Of all the times you’d visited the very spot you now sat in you remembered the day you first met Stiles the clearest and now here you are again, alone.

 

You felt so stupid. Why would Stiles even like you. Perhaps it was how he’d drive you around town until he ran out of gas but would refuse to take any money, the way he’d stay up until he passed out to help you study. How he’d light up with a huge smile whenever he saw you. All those sleepless sleepovers or thunderstorms spent cuddled up, the camping trips and the lazy summer days spent with Stiles’ head lay in your lap, tired from practising Lacrosse with Scott.

 

You pulled at your bottom lip with your teeth and took in a deep breath, staring up at the sky as if it would stop you from crying and clutched the chains of the swing, slowly pushing yourself backwards and forwards with your feet firmly planted on the ground.

 

“You ok?” Stiles asked quietly as he dawdled over and sat on the swing next to you.

 

“Fine.” You sighed softly and let your eyes wander to the forest to your left so you couldn;t have to look at him.

 

“Your Mom called Melissa, no one could find you and she’d almost convinced Dad to send out a search party.” He chuckled playfully but quickly fell silent when all you did was nod. “It’ still awkward, huh?”

 

“No I just feel like an idiot!” You sighed and he nodded, glancing down at his feet which scuffed through the worn down hole of sand.

 

“You want a lift home?” He asked after a long pause which made you sigh out a laugh.

 

“I’ll be ok.” You insisted and he nodded, sucking the air between his teeth as his fingers fiddled with the chains of the swing.

 

“Well I should get back to Scott’s, we’re making dinner for Melissa… if you decide to come over the’ll be some left for you.” He smiled sadly, the expression not meeting his eyes as he got up and walked out of your eyeline.

 

You closed your eyes tight in an attempt to stop the tears flooding down your cheeks but when you let out a shuddering breath familiar arms snaked around you and Stiles’ fingers tangled with yours.

 

“You can’t be sad on the swings, it's the law remember.” He muttered softly which made you let out a pitiful laugh as you recalled Stiles’ childish rule. “Why do things have to change, can’t we all just stay how it is?”

 

“Stiles.” You whispered and he nodded kissing the top of your head before pulling away.

 

“No (Y/N), I know how you feel, believe me I do!” He gasped and his hands shot to his hair as he started walking circles around the swings. “What happens if it doesn’t work, I see you more than Scott and I’m with him pretty much all the time. What do I do with all the time we spend together if it goes wrong?”

 

“I don’t know.” You admitted quietly and he let out a slow sigh, coming to crouch in front of you.

 

“What if we break up and hate each other… I can’t, you know?” His voice cracked as he spoke and you nodded, frowning when he leaned up and kissed you softly. “We should just carry on being friends.”

 

“Ok.” You whispered and he smiled, grabbing your bag as you tangled your fingers with his and headed towards the gate, the same way you had since you first met.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, cuteness

College was more stressful than Stiles thought. Places to study were scarce, the campus library was always to crowded to work in comfortably, his dorm rooms were filled with loud and irritating people and everywhere else was a buzz with noise.

 

Stiles was silently gleeful when he found a small bookstore looking for some part time help, he got to study at the back of the store while he went home with some extra cash, making the sight of his fridge the best part of his day.

About a week into working for the little store he noticed the same girl coming in and out almost daily at the same time. On the second week, he estimated you spend around twenty dollars at the store each week and even left a little extra in the tip jar that was split between him and the other college student that worked when he wasn’t there.

 

“Hey, just these today please.” You hummed, not noticing Stiles leaning on the bookshelf he’d been stocking, imagining running his hands through your hair, hands running up your thighs and pushing under the light floral sundress.

 

“She’s very pretty.” The voice of the bookstore owner’s wife made him jump and several books thudded to the floor.

 

“Yeah… yeah… very… sorry.” He muttered sheepishly, blushing when you handed him one of the books that had fallen through the shelf. “Thanks.” He went to talk to you but tripped over his own feet and scattered more books as you left.

********************************************************************

“I’m going crazy.” Stiles sighed through the phone as he walked out of the campus and started to walk to the bookstore.

 

“Just talk to her Stiles.” The voice of his best friend blared through the phone and he winced.

 

“What, hey I’m Stiles and I have dirty dreams about you… great way to start a friendship.” Stiles rolled his eyes when Scott chuckled.

 

“Just say hi, she’ll like you… I’ve got to go but we’ll talk later.” Scott muttered something to someone and Stiles groaned.

 

“Yeah, see you later.” Stiles grumbled, spotting you browsing the shelves as he walked in. “You know the campus book store would probably be cheaper, student discount and all that.”

 

“I’m not actually a student.” You told him and he nodded in surprise.

 

“Oh, sorry just you sort of look…” He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“It’s ok, my little sister’s super smart, it was just me and her so I moved us up here when she graduated early and got offered a free ride.” You smiled when he grinned at the thought.

 

“Wow that’s… impressive.” He smiled and hurried to help the customers who were stood by the till.

 

You smiled when you spotted him starting at you as he stocked the shelves, giggling slightly when he became flustered and sent books scattering, groaning to himself when he had to start over.

 

“I’m (Y/N).” You told him when you set down your chosen books and waited for him to ring them up for you.

 

“Stiles… nice to talk to you.” He smiled when you nodded and waved.

********************************************************************

By the time, it got to midterm Stiles was all but living in your house, it was quiet and set up to orientate around your sister so when Stiles had ended up studying after he’d worked late and gotten locked out of his dorms it had stuck.

 

“Morning.” He grumbled, his voice low and gravelled with sleep as he rolled over and accidentally nudged you awake.

 

“Already?” You groaned, laughing when he pulled you into his arms and started kissing you.

 

“If you wanted to stay in bed, I could think of something to do.” He offered, smiling into your kiss.

 

“Oh, better than sleeping?” You asked and he nodded, rolling so he was above you, sliding your night dress off and started kissing down your stomach.

 

You let out a gasp when he kissed your thighs and gently pressed against your clit, smiling against the soft skin as several smaller moans reached him.

 

“That feel good, huh?” he teased, his fingers pushing into you slowly as his tongue found your clit.

 

His fingers pumped in and out of you, stirring the heat between your hips. He hummed against you as your fingers tangled into his hair and his fingers were replaced by his tongue, his arms sliding around your thighs to press on your abdomen and keep your hips from bucking up at the sensation.

 

“Stiles!” You gasped, a low moaned gasp leaving you as he had your high washing over you, climbing back up the bed with a wide grin as he smothered your body with kisses and pushed his boxers down his thighs.

 

“I love hearing you say my name like that.” He practically growled as he pushed into you, a sound like a whimpered sigh of relief left him as he thrusts slowly, his body close to yours as he let out small puffs of air.

 

After several minutes of moans, gentle kisses and whispers Stiles’ head buried into your neck, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you both came together. A rasped sigh left Stiles before he went limp, kissing your neck as he rolled over.

 

“I’m so glad I spoke to you.” He muttered, before laughing and pulling you against him.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles x Jeep!Reader / Jeep!Reader x Benny

“My cousin and his friend are staying for the holidays.” Stiles said as he sat at the table the pack had gathered around for lunch. A chorus of groynes made Liam and Malia curiously question why that was a bad thing.

“Benny can do magic.” Scott explained as he shuddered and thought about the time he’d accidently turned Derek into a pure black kitten, the size of a house.

 

“Ethan can see the future… sometimes.” Lydia added. She shook her head and continued eating her salad with several sharp stabs with her fork that made Liam flinch as he wondered what Ethan had seen or done.

“How long are they staying for?” Mason asked as he finished his lunch and started shoving his things in his bag.

“The whole holidays. Their parents want a break from the weird stuff in their town and are dumping them on us while they go away.” Stiles explained with a sigh.

 

Liam, Malia and Mason had no idea what the rest of the pack was worried about. Until they met Benny themselves. “Benny. I understand that you were trying to help but you’ve turned my cruiser into a toy.” The Sheriff was saying to the aforementioned boy in the hall.

“I know! I’ll turn it back, I promise.” He said and everyone jumped back as the cruiser appeared in the hall.

“You should have done that outside.” Ethan said as Benny waved his hands a few times and nothing happened.

“You see what I mean.” Stiles grumbled as he headed into the living room to find Benny’s spell books and a way to fix the problem.

 

******************************************

 

“We could fix Stiles’ car for him. It was my aunts and I bet he’d love it if we fixed it up!” Benny said as he and Ethan mulled over what to make for lunch.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Benny. What if you do something wrong?” Ethan muttered wincing when Benny got his determined look in his eyes.

“It’s not that hard you just.” Benny snapped his fingers and shrugged. “Lets go, I know the spell and I practiced fixing a toy car the other day.”

 

“Because those things are completely interchangeable.” Ethan sighed, going along with Benny to try and minimize the damage. “Um… Benny? Where’s the car?”

“I… Don’t… Know.” Benny admitted before melting down into a full blown panic.

After ringing Stiles to check if he’d come back to pick the car up, alerting to the pack that something was wrong with the Jeep, the boys gave up. “I’m going to die!” Benny wheezed out nervously as he sat on the front step with his head in his hands.

 

“Benny.” Ethan said, tapping Benny’s arm.

“Stiles is going to feed me to werewolves.” Benny continued rambling.

“Benny. You turned the Jeep into a girl and she’s looking for Stiles.” Ethan said which got Benny’s attention.

“Did you have a vision?” Benny asked hopefully as he leant back to look at Ethan who stood and shook his head, pointing to a girl at the end of the drive.

“Hi! I’m Roscoe, have you seen Stiles?” She said cheerfully. Going to another passerby who tried to run off when she chased them.

“Hey, we know where Stiles is!” Benny called and waved her over.

 

“Benny! It’s so great to see you!” She squealed and hugged Benny so tight he gasped.

“She has no clothes on!” Ethan complained as he grabbed his jacket and threw it around her shoulders.

“Can’t breath!” Benny hissed as he fell to the floor, taking you with him.

 

*****************************

 

“Guys?” Stiles called as he ran up the drive where the Jeep no longer was.

“All we have to do is not tell Stiles until we turn her back.” Benny mumbled and frowned when Ethan winced.

“Don’t tell me what? Where’s the Jeep?” Stiles asked and waited for Benny to answer.

“Well you see the thing about that is. We may, have had, a slight problem.” Benny said slowly and rubbed the back of his head.

“What. Do you mean.” Stiles said, clearly trying to stay calm.

 

“Benny turned your Jeep into a girl. She was chasing people and she was naked and she keeps choking Benny with hugs.” Ethan confessed, glancing at Benny who was staring at Stiles awkwardly. “We locked her in the pantry.”

Benny Sighed as he lead the way to the pantry and opened the door. “BENNY!” You squealed and dived on him, knocking him off his feet as he flailed in an attempt to stay stood up.

Stiles stared at his cousin who was being squashed to death by a girl in one of his plaid shirts. “So this… is my car?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

“STILES!” You shrieked and shot off Benny, hugging Stiles happily. “I’m so glad to see you! You’ve been gone so long!”

“Apparently cars struggle with the concept of time. A bit like dogs. Which is the thing that weirds me out the most about this.” Ethan said, Stiles glanced at him and tried not to laugh at the fact that he was still taken by surprise when benny whipped up trouble.

 

“So this is…?” Stiles said, trailing off as Scott burst into the house.

“Scott!” You cooed and waved at him. Scott glanced at Stiles for an explanation.

“Benny. You turned my freakin car into a girl! What the hell!” Stiles went to grab Benny’s shirt in favour of shaking him a little but found you impossible to move.

“She also has super strength and can hear the radio.” Ethan said, looking freaked out and ready to go home.

“Turn. My. Car. Back!” Stiles said through gritted teeth as he tried to escape your hug.

 

“Yeah, we can’t do that…” Ethan and Benny said in unison.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he knew his cousin would be trouble. “Why not?” He asked as Scott caught the rest of the pack up.

“I don't want to be a car again!” You complained, Ethan and Benny gestured to you as way of explaining.

“You turned my jeep into a car. She can’t turn back, because she doesn’t want to. So I have to spend my summer convincing a car to be a car and not a girl.” Stiles asked slowly, glaring at the boys when they nodded. “You know what I’ve had worse summers.” Stiles grumbled.


	94. Chapter 94

“I have to go.” You said as you finished your lunch. Stiles glanced up at the clock and nodded. “Will you tell Scott I’ll try to help out after the swim meet?”

“Yeah, do you want us to wait around and walk you home?” He asked as you grabbed your bag.

“Maybe. I’m not sure how late the meet will go tonight, there’s a pretty big event coming up.” You said and hopped from one foot to the other as you thought.

 

“We’ll swing by and see how late it goes.” Stiles offered. You smiled and nodded as he winked and watched you run off to catch up with some of the others on the swim team.

“How has she not noticed you have a crush on her?” Scott said, making Stiles jump as he sat down beside him and grinned at Stiles who shrugged.

“I have an air of subtlety.” Stiles said casually as he leant on the table. He missed and banged his head as Scott cracked up and started laughing.

 

“Yeah. Sure you do.” Scott teased once he’d caught his breath.

“At least I don’t have a furry problem.” Stiles shot back. A group that were passing the table paused and shot Scott a weird look before moving on. The two boys pulled out papers to compare their research.

 

********************************************

 

I don’t know what it could be.” Stiles muttered to Scott as they watched you finish up the last few races against your team.

They weren’t paying too much attention until everyone but you got out. “My… my foot. It’s stuck!” You gasped.

They watched you swipe at what they could see was clear water, nothing was holding onto you. “Miss (Y/L/N) I do not have time for this.” The swim coach snapped and started walking away.

 

You screamed. Or rather, you tried too, as something yanked you under the water. Scott and Stiles shared a look as they both shot to their feet and rushed to the side of the pool you were trying to escape from.

“There’s something around her leg. Look it’s in the water.” Scott muttered to Stiles who’d grabed your arm.

“It looks like… Send a picture to Lydia and ask her to go to Deaton. I’ve seen a picture of it before.” Stiles muttered as he tried to hold you above water.

“I have to let go. It feels like my legs coming off!” You squeaked as your fingers dug into his shirt.

 

“I’m not going to just let you go so. Whatever this is can drown you!” He objected. He glanced at Scott who frowned and started running off.

“Don’t let her drown!” He shouted as he burst out of the room and re appeared in the seating at the top of the swimming room.

“Don’t let me drown! What else is he going to do?” You asked sarcastically and Stiles chuckled at your appalled tone.

A fight started somewhere up where Scott had been and for a moment Stiles’ grip loosened. “(Y/N)!” He shouted and dived into the water without thinking.

 

He swam down to your leg, trying to break you free, but everytime he did the swirling water let his hand pass and there was nothing he could do but try and tug you to the surface.

He swam up and shouted for Scott who growled as he was toss backwards. “Hurry up, she can’t breath!” Stiles shouted in a panic.

“What do you think i’m trying to do!” Scott snapped back as he charged what he was attacking.

Stiles swam back down to you and tried tugging your leg again. He jerked you both back when the whirlpool of water parted for a second and scooped you up. You helped him kick with your leg that had been free and he managed to pull you both out of the pool.

 

“What the hell was that!” You gasped as Stiles lay next to you. Scot rushed over to you both and winced as he slowly healed.

“They got away, there was more of them than I thought.” Scott admitted, taking the pain from your leg as you lay down.

“WITCHES!” Lydia shrieked as she burst into the pool room.

“Bloody hell! Can I at least catch my breath!” You sighed out through a gasp. Stiles snorted out a laugh and shook his head.

 

“Maybe you should learn how to breath underwater, cut out the need for air all together.” He pulled a face as you started laughing with him and the pair of you ended up laying on the floor giggling.

“Oh no! We’re to late they’re cursed.” Liam gasped as he rushed in holding a spell bag from Deaton.

“Hardly. She’s having an adrenaline rush from being nearly drowned and he’s in love with her.” Lydia pointed out and turned to ask Scott about the witches.


	95. Chapter 95

“I’ll just be a second Stiles.” Parrish called down, he was unusually reluctant to let Stiles into his house which naturally caused Stiles to stumble in with curiosity.  
He froze when he saw you in the living room, watching Tv as if you hadn’t been missing for years.  
“(Y/N)?” Stiles said quietly and you froze as you turned to look at him.  
“Stiles!” Parrish said but it was too late.  
“Does dad know you’re here?” He asked and you shook your head. “You’ve been missing for years and you didn’t think to tell us you were in Beacon Hills?”  
“Stiles… It’s complicated.” You explained but he shook his head and stormed out of the house.

“I’ll talk to him.” Was all Parrish could say. He hugged you tightly as he grabbed his jacket and hurried to the station before he was late for his shift. You locked the front door and curled up on the sofa, ignoring the show that was on only to curl up and sob to yourself.

 

***************************************************

“(Y/N)?” you stopped running when Parrish and drove slowly beside you in his cruiser. “I was on the way home for lunch, you want a lift?”  
“Sure.” You said and smiled when he reached over to open the door for you. “A lot of the town has changed. But people still recognise me.”  
You frowned when Parrish didn’t answer. He stared ahead and even when he pulled up on the drive he didn’t give you a backwards glance.

“Parrish? Is something wrong?” you said quickly and he sighed, glancing at you and then the front door before turning to talk to you.  
“Your dad. He’s really hurt. I tried to tell Stiles not to tell him until you were ready but he went ahead and told him anyway. I’ve never seen the Sheriff this upset. If it wasn’t so unethical he’d probably fire me just because we’re dating and I didn’t tell him where you were.” Parrish admitted before sighing and walking away.

After a moment you decided to go for another run, it would clear your head. At the end of the road you spotted two girls staring at you from a car. Both ducked when they realised you’d spotted them. “Lydia Martin?” You said as you tapped on her window.  
“Oh hi!” She said quickly.  
“I’m Kira!” Said the girl beside her rather cheerfully. You smiled and shook her hand until Lydia scowled at her and shook her head. She quickly yanked her hand back and gave you a sheepish look.

“You seem pretty well for someone whose been missed and has a distraught family looking for you.” Lydia snapped accusingly.  
“Oh like Beacon hills very own future yummy mummy cares about my family.” You snapped and glared at Lydia who rolled her eyes.  
“Maybe if you told us why you left. I don’t think anyone knows.” Kira offered quickly. You sighed and motioned for her to hop out and move to the back seat which she did happily, seeming relieved that she had eased the situation.

***********************************************************

“What is this about?” The Sheriff asked as Lydia march him and Stiles into his office.  
“I need to talk to you about (Y/N) and Parrish.” Lydia said quickly and sighed when the sheriff shook his head and started to leave again.  
“She told me why she left.” Lydia said so quickly it came out in a jumbled bunch of words that took Stiles a few moments to figure out what she’d said. “She told Laura Hale to tell you why she was leaving.”

The Sheriff stopped and put his hand to his mouth. “You mean. She had no idea that Laura died?” He asked quickly, recalling how close you’d been to the older girl.  
“Not until she bumped into Parrish. She thought you knew she’d left to work at a better job, that’s why she dropped out. She wanted to help pay for Claudia’s medication.” She paused and looked down at her shoes, fiddling with her hands before admitting. “She left you her address and the new phone number… She knew you wouldn’t let her go if she told you and well. When you didn’t call, she just assumed you were angry with her and didn’t want anything to do with her.”

“Why’s she back now?” Stiles asked when John didn’t say anything.  
“To settle down with Parrish, to come home I guess. She also wanted to see Stiles. She’s saved up enough for his first two semesters at college.” Lydia said with a smile to Stiles who looked a bit shocked.

No one said anything else until parrish arrived a few minutes later, cleared his throat and knocked on the door. “Sir, I’d like to hand in my res…” The Sheriff scoffed and cut him off.  
“I will not be letting you quite. I’d like to apologise for what I said before.” He said reluctantly and shook Parrish’s hand.  
“If that’s the case, Melissa invited everyone for a catch up meal tonight, she wasn’t sure if (Y/N) wanted you to come. She’s stubborn though, she won't admit she misses you until she sees you both.” Parrish smiled when the Stilinski's’ laughed and agreed with him.  
“We’ll be there.” Stiles assured him.


	96. Chapter 96

“You. Stiles hasn’t talked about you.” Void said when you rushed to hand Scott something and glanced at him.  
“Don’t talk to him (Y/N). It’s not Stiles.” Scott muttered as Void started pulling on his restraints and sniffed at you.  
With a glance his way you rushed back out of the room. Void tilted his head and watched you vanish into the next room. “She looks… delicious.”  
“She’s not for you!” Peter growled from his spot beside Deaton.

You fumbled with the book you were reading. Lydia sighed as she rubbed your shoulder. “It’s ok, we’ll get Stiles back. It’ll be ok.” She hugged you tightly when you let out a shaky breath.  
“I know it’s not Stiles but....” You trailed off and she sighed.  
“I know how you feel but it’ll be ok.” She said again but she didn’t look like she believed it. A shout from the other room had you rushing out to find void was gone and Stiles in a heap in the floor.

**************************************************************

You rushed down the corridor. You had to get what Deaton needed back to Scott. Just as you turned the corner two shadowy figures started forming. “Hello little one.” Void said as he appeared in front of you.  
“Void?” You said wearily. You skidded to a halt and glanced behind you, hoping to find a way out but more shadows had gathered. “What…?” you gasped when they formed into people.

Your distraction gave Void the moment he needed to sneak closer and grab you. You let out a muffled scream against his hand as you pulled you away but no one else heard or saw. When you were finally let go, you were trapped in a dark room. Fumbling around to get to your feet.

You weren't sure how long you spent there. You would fall asleep alone but aware someone was close in the shadows. Food would show up when you weren't looking or when you woke up in the morning. Until you heard people calling your name. At first you expected it to be Void, tricking you. He’d done it a few times, convincing you he was Stiles.

“(Y/N)!” You could hear Scott not to far off in the distance.  
“Scott?” You called, trying to find the door in the dark. You heard shouting and fighting for a while. Scrambling around you found something sharp. Holding it in front of you, you stood, arm out as you readied yourself for a fight.

You winced when light flooded the room. Before you could get used to the change in lighting your arm was twisted, the blade snaytched from yoru hand and a tutting sound filled the air. “You’re resourceful. I’ll give you that. It’s impressive.” Void said as he smiled at you from the place he stood while you backed up. “But not enough to get away. I won’t let you get away.”


	97. Chapter 97

Stiles tried not to stare and keep his eyes on the road instead. But, he'd spotted it. Now he had he couldn't stop noticing it. He wanted to just pull over and stare. You were scrolling through your phone, flicking your thumb up the screen while your other hand played over your lips. One finger twirled and popped in and out of your mouth.

"I'm trying to drive here!" He yelped and you hummed as if you'd just noticed him. Looking over lazily without lifting your head off the comfortable next you'd made against the window with your jumper.

"What?" You asked and Stiles grumbled under his breath.

"You seriously don't know what you're doing?" He hissed and shifted in his seat.

"Nope, why?" You asked curiously.

"Because... will you stop!" Stiles gasped and you squealed, hand shooting forwards and you yelped at him to keep his eyes on the road. "I got the wheel you can let go now. You wanna move the other hand too because I promise if you don't we'll crash."

You looked down to your other hand and smirked when your realised you'd gripped his thigh as a reflex when the car had jerked. You smiled and looked at Stiles innocently, squeezing gently. A moan bubbled in his chest and his jaw clenched as he glued his eyes to the road.

"Is this more distracting?" You asked in an innocent breathy voice.

"Fuck." He grunted, rolling his shoulders as he tried furiously to keep from looking at you.

You hummed to yourself as you continued to stroke over the hardening lump in his jeans. You brought your free hand to your mouth, swirling your tongue around your finger as you sucked at it. The noise was what finally broke Stiles and he was now staring at you, mouth hung open, not even bothering to cover for the way his hips jutted into your hand every now and then.

"Stiles!" You yelped as he missed the car and the jeep shuddered to a stop. "Oh my god you banged Parrish!"

"You're so gonna have to make it up to me." Stiles grumbled and he leant over to mutter in your ear as Parrish got out of his cruiser and walked to the drivers side. "I'll teach you how to put that mouth to good use." He winked and leant out the window to talk to Parrish.


	98. Chapter 98

"It's not very sturdy." You mumbled as Stiles finished building the able and you wobbled it to prove your point. "It's a pretty crappy table."

"Then don't wobble it, what're you planning to do to it anyway?" He huffed and hopped to his feet.

"Oh writing, eating, fucking..." You mumbled as he put the tools in the kitchen.

"What. did you just say?" He asked, glancing back at you.

"Nothing, agreeing with you." You flashed him a smile and waited for him to leave the room. "Don't worry little table, Stiles isn't adventurous enough to use you for anything fun." You sighed and poked the wobbly table.

"Seriously?" You span to face Stiles and gave him a sheepish grin, your eyes following his hands as he slowly unbuckled his belt. "How adventurous are we talking, like bend you over the table and fuck you or over my knee and spank you?"

His voice was low and cracked with lust, making you swallow as he snapped his belt together, you were sure he didn't need to be a werewolf to see how turned on you were.

"I... um...Stiles?" You tried to form sentences but Stiles was looking down on you with eyes that were almost black with lust, you could almost feel him striping your down with his eyes, leaving you to rub your thighs together in an attempt to dislodge the growing wetness.

"Maybe we should go for a drive, see how far we can make it before that tight little pussy cums on my fingers?" He paused and you could see he was turning himself on, stopping chest to chest with you, his breath ragged and rough.

"Maybe we should... um hold off till um..." You trailed off as he reached behind you and fastened our wrists together with his belt.

"You sure you don't want to break the table in... maybe we should break in the shower instead?" He teased. "We should fuck on the sofa when it comes as well, oh and the kitchen we haven't gone at it in there."

He smiled when you lent into him and pushed onto your tiptoes, kissing him as he pulled you into his chest, moaning as you bit his bottom lip and pulled gently.

Stiles gripped your hips and span you to face the table, pushing your skirt up as he roughly tugged your panties down, pulling away to unbuckle his jeans and push your legs apart.

"Fuck, (Y/N) ... so wet." He moaned as he trusted into you, causing you to moan when he bottomed out, slowly sliding all the way out before jerking his hips again. "You're so tight."

His hips jerked harshly against yours, each thrust knocked you into the table, causing it to creak and wobble. His hands wrapped into your hair and he tugged your hair until he could watch your face as he continued to fuck you.

"Stiles more." You moaned and he bent over you, his hands gripping the sides of the table as he thrusted into you as hard as he could, causing your body to give in and use the table to hold you up as you came.

"Shit!" Stiles chuckled as he came with one last thrust and had to catch you as the table collapsed. "Well, you were right it's a crappy table." He chuckled and bent down to kiss you as you let him lift you into his arms.

"Maybe it just couldn't handle adventurous Stiles?" You hummed and kissed him again as your legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, you can't handle me either." He chuckled and glanced at the heap of wood on the floor. "in the theme of being adventurous I say we break in the shower before we go back to Ikea." He chuckled when you nodded and stared pulling off his shirt as he carried you upstairs.


	99. Chapter 99

Stiles sighed as he let himself into the house, not bothering to turn on the hall light as he shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes, letting the greasy overalls with Stilinski stitched on the front pocket fall around his waist. The smell of something delicious hung in the air as he made his way to the kitchen, smiling when he saw the sticky note on the microwave.

"You're too good to me babe." He mumbled, heating his food, searching for a beer as he waited for the beep.

He slid the plate onto the breakfast bar, sipping from the beer bottle as he grabbed a fork from the drying rack by the sink and flipped open the laptop sat on the side. He ate quickly, checking up on what everyone was doing before he dumped everything in the dishwasher.

Stiles froze on his way to your room, a soft moan filled the air, luring him forward until he was stood in the doorway. His mouth fell open a little as he drank in the sight of you, legs splayed, fingers pushed into your panties.

"Oh god, Stiles." You gasped, your body jerking up a little.

"You know I'm good with my hands?" Stiles joked, smiling when you looked over at him and chuckled.

"Girls are different from cars." You smiled when he laughed, tugging off his cloths, dumping them by the hamper until you frowned at him.

"Lucky for you my skills are transferable." He chuckled, shoving the clothes in the hamper before almost diving onto you. "Oh, baby I missed you, I'm sorry I'm home late again."

"It's ok... besides I'm still awake tonight so..." You smiled when he winked at you, gently kissing over your breasts and tugging at each nipple before kissing his way down your stomach.

"Here I was thinking there'd be no desert." He chuckled, glancing up at you as he sealed his lips around your clit.

Your whole body shuddered and arched into Stiles, your fingers finding his hair, a slur of swearing and begging fell from your lips. Just as you were feeling your high build he pulled away, face slicked with your juices and a cheeky grin on his face.

Rolling you over he had you on all fours, using his fingers to clean up his face, lining his cock with your entrance with one hand while he licked his fingers clean. Soft kisses were pressed up your spin as he slid into you, moaning softly at the feel of you, his head falling to your shoulder, one palm flat on the wall as he rocked into you, the bed tapping softly with each movement.

The closer he got to his high, the rougher his thrusts were until his free hand was gripping your hips, slowly sliding around your front to keep you upright as your legs started to give up.

"Hold on baby, just a little longer" He moaned, feeling you clench around him.

His entire body shook as you came, leading him to blow his load as you ground back against him, both of you collapsing in a tangled mess.

"I love you." He muttered as you sleepily looked at him.

"I love you too." You mumbled threw a yawn, closing your eyes as he climbed off the bed, returning with a damp cloth.

"You want to have a shower with me or..." He smiled when he found you'd fallen asleep, using the cloth to clean you up before straitening your pyjamas and tugging the blanket over you.


	100. Chapter 100

"I'm here for my first day." You snapped curtly at a dorky looking guy at the nearest desk. You hadn't meant to be rude but it was your first day and seemed to be one of those days that would only get worse.

"Sure thing, (Y/N) right, your desk is over here." He showed you the way and leant on it as you settled in.

"Thanks, I've got it from here." You sighed, glaring at him as he stared down at you before nodding and walking away.

"Hi, you must be (Y/N), it's nice to meet you but it's a quick meeting because we have a conference with the boss in twenty minutes, I'll try and fill you in but we have to send you on a trip next week." A friendly guy babbled on.

You made it to the conference with plenty of time but you wished you hadn't because when everyone filed in your boss began to speak, his eyes fixed on you, introducing himself as Stiles to you and the other new members of staff.

"I'll be joining (Y/N) on the trip to make sure she knows how to go through the meeting properly." He muttered to the man you'd met earlier, glancing your way with a look in your eyes that had you wondering what he could possibly have planned.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"This looks more expensive than I expected." You admitted when Stiles opened the door and motioned for you to go in.

"I'm the boss what'd you expect?" He asked with a chuckle. "Besides, got to hide you away somewhere nice."

"What?" you asked, turning to face him as he dumped his suitcase in what you realised was the only room.

"Think I'd let you loose after your stunt the other week?" He asked not bothering to shut the door as he stripped off and changed into a nice suit and a tie, strapping an expensive watch onto his wrist as you blushed, trying to look away from him.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I'm sorry Stiles." You muttered and he tutted his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

"Sir, when we're alone you call me sir... please." He added which made you smile and attempt to hide the fact that you were almost giggling at the thought of the request.

"Am I not going with you to the meeting... Sir?" You asked and he shrugged.

"The way I see it, you're better off not going." He told you, heading over to the bar that sat at the edge of the living room area.

"You're not going to fire me if I don't do my job?" you asked cautiously.

"Depends which job you choose to do." He muttered without looking at you.

"What do you mean which job I choose?" You asked quickly which got his attention when your tone soured.

"Seeing as you were so rude I figured we could... make an arrangement." He sat on one of the long sofas and leant on his knees watching you carefully.

"What sort of arrangement?" You watched as he shifted awkwardly for a moment, wondering why he was suddenly so flustered.

"We fuck and I pay for stuff." He commented nonchalantly.

"No, I... no." you gasped and glared at him which seemed to do nothing more that make him frown.

"You don't want to be flown around the world for free on week long all expenses paid trips because they're the ones I take... rent payed, car payed for... student loans gone and don't tell me you don't have any because I have a type and they're always smart." He watched you shuffle and glance over at him.

"Why do all that just to have sex with me?" You asked and he sighed, his head falling back before he beckoned you closer and the dark look in his eyes almost had you doing as he'd asked.

"Because the girls I meet are boring and trophy wives, or they're weird hookers that my friends Jackson finds from god knows where." He grumbled. "At least if I take you for dinner I'll actually be able to have an adult conversation does it matter that I want to fuck you and give you nice things too?"

"I... well." You spluttered. He smiled when you just gawked at him, his tongue darting over his lips as he waited for you to gather your thoughts, making an adorable face as he watched you. "Fine."

"Fine?" He quizzed, glancing at his phone when it buzzed. "Tell you what, think about it and give me your answer when I come back from the meeting."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" You asked and he shrugged.

"Masturbate... take a bath, do both." He chuckled and headed to the door. "Just don't break my hotel."

"Your hotel?" You asked quickly and he nodded.

"Yeah, I like to sit in on my new businesses until they're up and running, I have a few... if you're planning on saying yes I want you naked and wet waiting for me in my bed." He called over his shoulder.

"And if it's a no?" You asked carefully and he hesitated.

"Call Susan at the front desk and she'll move you to the other suite." He muttered.

"I won't be fired if I say no?" You asked and he snorted out a laugh.

"Why would I fire you?" He asked as he shut the door and left for the meeting, leaving you alone to wonder what you were going to do.


	101. Chapter 101

Jackson was an asshole. Not only had he bought out the entire company they were supposed to go halves on he'd convinced the company to avoid dealing with him. By the time Stiles had finally reached the top floor of the hotel he was fuming and had several ideas as to how to deal with Jackson. None of them practical.

The only thing that stopped him from slamming the front door was the thought of you, soaking in his tub which could fit Stiles comfortably four times over. Maybe you'd be splayed out on his bed, knees falling apart as your finger dug desperately for your high, moaning and begging for him when you realise that his skilled fingers could give you exactly what you wanted.

But when he finally pushed into the bedroom, the bedroom was empty. He checked the bathroom and even the walk in wardrobe but you were gone. His legs buckled in disappointment, now that he thought about it your deal falling through was more disappointing than losing to Jackson.

With a sigh Stiles tugged at his bowtie, sliding it out of his collar as he walked into the wardrobe and tucked it away neatly. Grabbing a pair of Joggers he headed back to his room, unable to bring himself to be bothered and about the rest of his clothes which the maid could deal with in the morning.

He was about to tug off his boxers when you waltzed into the rom, steaming cup of tea in one hand, a book Stiles hadn't read since college stuck in front of your face. You kneeled on the bed and went to sit down which was when Stiles cleared his throat. "Fuck!" You squeaked. "You're sneaky."

"You're not wet, not naked, nor on my bed." He sighed, eyes raking over the very skimpy lingerie which was so tight and skimpy, that the lacey fabric of your bra looked close to spilling everything he wanted to see. The thought had his cock twitching and he coughed quietly to cover up a groan.

"You know... I am technically on your bed." You pointed out which was rewarded with an eyeroll.

"Excuse me, sir, but you took too long. I was wet and naked, spread out on this bed and moaning so loud i'm surprised you didn't hear me. Getting yourself off is thirsty work." you raised your drink as if to punctuate the sentence which was followed by a long silence.

"That's a cute little outfit, cost much?" Stiles asked which made you frown as you glanced down at yourself rather than watching Stiles walk round the bed.

"Only about...!" You trailed off abruptly when his hands darted out and caressed your breasts while his fingers tore the bra off you, hands immediately replaced with a deft tongue which twisted and lapped over your nipple until they hardened under his touch.

"I'll get you something better to replace it." He muttered and sucked a mark into your collar bone. "I'm feeling pretty tense tonight so as much as I'd like to burry my face between your thighs and taste that sweet sweet pussy I really need to unwind."

"Do you need help Sir?" You asked and looked up at him through your lashes, making him smirk as he got to his feet, tongue darting over his lips, as he pulled his boxers down.

"That's the idea Kitten, i'm gonna need you to kneel up with your hands on the wall." He pointed where he wanted you and you waited as he crawled up the bed behind you.

His hands gently ran up your thighs, open mouthed kisses trailing after the soft touch. Just by the way your moans and gasped shot through him, straight to his cock, he knew he'd maid the right choice by making the deal with you.

"Be a good girl and keep quiet, not touching yourself either and i'll let your cum with me." He muttered, kissing up your back and nipping at your shoulder. "You do either of those things then I'm going to fuck you until you're so close it aches, then i'm going to cover you in my cum and you'll have to wait until tomorrow." He voice rasped in your ear and his hot breath against your neck made your skin tingle.

He pulled away and started kissing your again, starting on one thigh and kissing to the curve of your ass before starting on the other. "Shh Kitten, I want to fuck you but if you keep making noises i'm going to have to follow through on my rules for tonight." he warned, smiling when you buried your face in the crook of your arm to hide the small sounds you couldn't help but make.

Staying quiet proved even more difficult when Stiles teased his tip through your folds, stroking his tip if your clit before slowly rocking into you. He started with slow thrusts, practically feeling the need to scream out at the gentle sensation growing within you.

You could barely contain yourself when he was touching and kissing you, he felt cruel sticking to his rule when he intended to fuck you until you couldn't move.

"Make some noise for me Princess." He cooed but you shook your head, he leant forwards, quickening his pace as he kissed between your shoulderblades. "Please, moan for me Princess?"

The noises that left you egged Stiles' frustratedly rough thrusts on until your throat was so dry you couldn't make a sound. "Are you gonna cum for me?"

"Yes sir." You whimpered and he groaned loudly, his hand skimming down your back before leaving a sharp slap on your ass.

"Come on, I need your pretty little pussy to come around my cock." He grunted. The sound he made when your clenched around him has your legs shaking. His hand rested at the base of your spine now pulling you against him with each thrust, his hips jutting against yours so hard you jolted forwards each time.

With one last thrust he hit exactly the right spot to have your body exploding with utter bliss and it was all you could do to lean against the wall as he continued to thrust, milking himself until he flopped forwards, head resting on your back as he caught his breath.

After a moment of staying still Stiles stretched across the bed and grabbed his phone from the side table. "Susan, send someone to change the sheets and bring up the desert for Miss (Y/L/N)." He ordered, planting a kiss at the base of your spin before heading into the bathroom.

"Don't you need dinner before dessert?" You asked and he chuckled as he helped yo to his feet.

"You telling me you don't want strawberries and champagne that costs more than your rent?" He asked playfully.

"Strawberries and champagne... i've only had them with sugar." You admitted with a smile as he helped you up to steady your feet before leading you to the bathroom where he filled the jacuzzi like bath.

"Was gonna have strawberries and cream but I guess I tired you out enough for one night." He muttered to himself pretending he didn't say anything when you asked him to repeat it.


	102. Chapter 102

Every summer since you could remember your family travelled up to the woods to a lake house that you always had to share with the Stilinski's. It was big enough for both your families but it wasn't big enough for you and Stiles to avid each other.

The start of every holiday would bring the two of you a short relief from seeing each other, only to be forced to spend the summer together. When you were younger your parents hating, each other was a phase that you'd grow out of.

But now you were both older they were more and more concerned with the rivalry that seemed to be warring between the two of you. To make things worse you were effectively Lydia Martin's rival making Stiles even more bitter towards you.

"So, you are looking forward to the lake house?" Scott teased as you laughed and joked with your friends.

"No, Dad's got work and her parents are out of town for a while which means we have to go up by ourselves for a week." Stiles grumbled.

"At least you can avoid each other?" Scott offered as he patted Stiles on the shoulder, smiling when you glared over at them.

"Not really, apparently, the lake house is having some stuff done to it so the two of us have rooms next to each other and they share a bathroom, I'd rather have the loft room like usual." He sighed and pulled his books from his locker as he stuffs the books he'd need to read over the summer into his bag.

"Well good luck, if Mom gets off work we should be able to come up." Scott offered and he smiled.

"Yeah hopefully." He grinned until he forced himself to come to a stop in front of you and your friends. "You ready then?"

"Good luck (Y/N), hopefully that Jeep doesn't break down on you." One of your friends called as you stormed after him.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"So, Lydia still doesn't notice you?" You asked Stiles, speaking to him for the first time since arriving at the lake house.

"Why do you care?" He asked and you shrugged.

"I don't, just making conversation." You sighed and left him sat alone on the porch. You returned a few hours later but said nothing as you set a bowl of food next to him before walking back to your room.

The next three days you argued about anything and everything, from the correct way to make a cheese tostie to whether you should fold or roll clothes when you're packing. After having enough, you decided to go swimming in the lake and left Stiles to fume to himself.

When you came back Stiles had clearly cooked and cleaned in the kitchen, the plate sat covered waiting for you made you smile a little, deciding to get dressed before eating it you headed back to your room, stopping when a moan came from Stiles'.

"Oh... (Y/N)." The groan made you blush and you hurried to your room, going to the bathroom for a towel only to find Stiles had left the bathroom door open.

You slowly snuck towards Stiles' room and bit your lip as you watched him, spread eagled on his bed with the sheets kicked to the floor, pumping himself as he moaned and gasped.

"(Y/N) what the hell!" Stiles yelped when his head rolled to the side and he spotted you. "How long were you there?"

"Um... not that long you admitted with a blush flooding to your face.

"You know that you're soaking wet, right?" He asked and laughed when you glanced down at your thighs. "I meant your hair... or did you like watching me?"

"No." You scoffed quickly and he cocked his head to the side, slowly moving to pump himself as his eyes stayed locked on you, laughing when you turned and hurried to dry your hair, ignoring the obscenely loud grunts and moans Stiles was making.

He started counting and when he hit one you stomped in, stripped off your swim suit, and clambered into the bed, kissing him roughly as he pulled your thighs up to his waist.

"I hate you." You groaned as he turned you and moved his legs so he could push into you.

"Good, I hate you too." He grunted as he gripped your hips, rolling them as he ground up against you with jerked thrusts. "No I don't... I don't any more not that much."

"Then why do you act like a jerk?" You asked, your head tipping back as Stiles stroked up and down your sides and your stomach.

"Why do you?" He questioned and you shrugged, whimpering when his hands moved to brush over your breasts. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that?"

"Please." You whimpered a little louder and he smirked to himself.

"Good girl." Was all he muttered as he gently massaged your breasts as he stroked over your clit until you lost the rhythm of your hips and began wriggling to get a better friction.

"You know if we don't hate each other we like sex we should do this more often." He muttered smiling when you groaned and let him move the two of you until you were on your back pinned underneath him.

"Really, how often?" You asked and he chuckled as he kissed just below your ear, his breath raising Goosebumps as he wrapped your legs around your waist and pushed into you.

"Well I'm good to go when ever so... maybe under the table in class, under the bleachers before a game and after." He laughed when you moaned and he started to slow his thrusts drawing out the feeling that was building.

He kissed you harshly and your hands tangled into his hair as he had you coming undone with two firm thrusts, he moans softly against your lips and let out a contented sigh as he rolled next to you, neither of you saying anything as he gently stroked your thigh.

"Oh crap." He sighed as he leant over to check his phone. "Scott's Mom got time off, they'll be there in half an hour."

"Where are you going?" You asked lazily as he scrambled to get to the bathroom.

"To shower because Scott can smell.... Is good at guessing when people have sex and he'll be really buggy about it." He let out in one breath. "You can join me if you want." He offered.


	103. Chapter 103

"Yeah you owe me a massage after this, new boots too." Lydia sighed as she followed you and Stiles through the mud and met with Scott.

"Well I'll give you both when we get back to mine... well the boots I can get on the way back from dropping this little button off." Stiles poked your nose as you scowled at him and jogged after Malia.

"I thought we were going to talk about running around after the wolves she's going to get hurt." Lydia sighed fondly, rolling her eyes when Stiles tapped his bat on the floor.

"I know, I'll bring it up." he grumbled winking at her as he followed Scott.

Once the pack had dealt with the creature that had been stalking Beacon Hills Stiles offered you a lift home. You blushed when Stiles kissed Lydia goodbye and she caught you looking at them as she pulled away.

"See you tomorrow." She called, waving as she got into her car with Malia.

"You need a ride to school tomorrow morning?" Stiles asked as he drove to your house, waving to your parents as you climbed out of the car.

"Yes please, can I come over and study after hockey practise?" You mumbled, smiling when he nodded.

"Yeah sure, Lydia will probably be hanging around so she can help to." He smiled again and pulled out of the drive as you trudged up to the house.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Stiles?" You called, letting yourself in with the key he'd given you.

When you didn't receive, and answer you shrugged and kicked off your shoes, heading upstairs, dumping your bag on the sofa as you headed upstairs assuming Stiles had fallen asleep at his desk again.

"Shit... Lydia!" Stiles moaned, causing you to stop and freeze as you got to the top of the stairs and found Stiles slumped against the landing wall opposite the bathroom, he jeans at his feet with Lydia kneeling in front of him. "(Y/N)!" Stiles yelped and tugged Lydia up who rolled her eyes.

"I should go!" you squeaked despite the look Lydia was giving you and hurried out, grabbing your shoes as you went.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Why're you hiding from Stiles?" Malia asked curiously as Stiles spotted you and you practically yanked her into the gym, knocking into Theo who fell and took a piece of equipment with him.

"I'm not hiding from him!" You huffed to which both of them shot you a look.

"Is it because of what Lydia told Malia?" Theo asked before grabbing his kit when Malia snapped her fangs at him.

"What'd she say?" You asked nervously.

"That he has a big..." Theo chuckled and finally left you alone.

"She said it was bigger than she expected... I mean you blush when Stiles smiles at you so I just figured..." you trailed off and motioned out the size Lydia had indicated.

"No!" you squealed. "That's not why I'm avoiding him." You were blushing so deeply that you were sure you might burn up.

"(Y/N) we need to talk about..." Stiles gasped as he burst in.

"Your penis? We did." Malia told him as she left the two of you alone, giving you the distinct feeling she was keeping you there.

"My what?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Nothing she was joking." You mumbled shyly. "I don't want to talk."

"But you wanted to study with me." He reminded you which had you making a face of relived realisation which he questioned all the way to the car.

 

\--------------------------

 

You studied with Stiles and Lydia for about an hour before she slammed her book down and glanced between the two of you.

"You two are being ridiculous." She sighed.

Before you could ask her what she meant she lent forwards and pressed a rough kiss to your lips, pulling your wheelie chair towards her until shed trapped your legs between her own.

"Lydia!" Stiles gasped as he gawked at the two of you.

"Well one of us had to do something." She defended and pulled off her dress, motioning for the two of you to follow her. "Come on." She sighed kicking Stiles into motion as he helped you up and shooed you towards Lydia.

"You want to join in?" He muttered against your ear as he kissed your neck, watching Lydia as she dropped her underwear next to his bed.

"You don't have to, you could watch or you could sit right here and I could get a taste whilst Stiles fucks me." Lydia offered which made you whimper.

"You like the sound of that huh, yeah me too." Stiles hummed huskily as his hands slipped under your shirt, thumbs stroking gently over your nipples through the thin fabric of your lacy bra as Lydia unbuckled your jeans and tugged them off.

You let out a gasp when her fingers twisted into your underwear and she taped gently on your clit, smiling when Stiles nuzzled your cheek until you looked at him, letting him muffle a moan with a kiss.

"Shall we let him get undressed?" Lydia hummed, pulling you from him until you'd dropped onto the bed.

Stiles watched for a moment as Lydia kissed you, encouraging you to kiss her back until you'd almost forgotten about him. Once he'd stripped off he grabbed Lydia by her waist, making he squeal as he dived on her.

"You sit there and she'll put that magic tongue to work." Stiles told you, kissing your thighs as Lydia rolled to her stomach and took over.


	104. Chapter 104

“We can help!” Scott insisted but the Sheriff sighed.  
“As much as I’d like your help against some.... Weird cryptid. I need to leave you here. I’ll need you ready to help investigate him, Lydia has some more information but Malia’s with her. I need you ready to help them if they need it.” He explained to Scott who frowned before nodding and giving in.  
“Let us know if you need help on your end.” Scott muttered and glanced at the group who were huddled in pairs, Mason and Liam whispering to each other as they glanced out of one of the windows, you and Kira were sat waiting for something to do, leaning against each other as you both hoped Malia would ring to say they were on their way. Stiles was sat on his father’s desk, leg jiggling up and down anxiously as he waited for Scott to come back.

Stiles sighed as he glanced across the police department at you. The whole pack was waiting for The sheriff and Parrish to return from the arrest. It was obvious the case had supernatural elements to it and the Sheriff had been grateful for the packs help so far. He just hoped he wouldn't have to involve them too much. “What’s wrong?” Scott asked. He assumed Stiles would speil off how he was afraid of what would happen to his father.  
“I think (Y/N) might dump me. She’s been acting weird for a while.” Stiles muttered as he scuffed his feet on the floor.  
“Oh! Well I… are you sure?” Scott spluttered and Stiles gave him an odd look.  
“Am I sure my girlfriend has been acting weird or am I sure she’s going to dump me?” Stiles asked and shook his head when Scott winced.

“I wasn’t sure what to say.” He admitted as he gently patted Stiles’ shoulder. Without much thought he glanced over to where you were talking with Kira, glancing at Stiles every so often. He listened carefully, hoping to find out something that might cheer Stiles up.  
“Ok you just need to pull yourself together.” Kira said firmly as she looked at you, sitting cross legged on the small waiting seat so she could face you.  
“I can’t! He thinks I’m being weird Kira! Oh my gosh but he is so cute. Have you seen him smile I could die.” You paused for a moment glancing around and the pair of you giggled as you realised death jokes weren’t the most appropriate at the time.

“So! I think Scott has a cute smile.” Kira said as she nudged you.  
“Yeah but I just freak out. He’s so cute and I just want to boop his nose and play with his hands and cuddle him.” You gushed, flopping against Kira who giggled again, glancing at Scott who quickly whipped around when he realised she’d spotting him staring and grinning.  
“I feel like Scott might have listened in.” She whispered and you gave her a horrified look.  
“You think I’m cute!” Stiles said as he burst out his father’s office. You hid your face in your hands and groaned. “That’s great because I think you’re cute too.” He gave you a thumbs up and a wide grin as the Sheriff and Parrish returned.


	105. Chapter 105

Stiles sighed as he rolled over. It was almost six in the morning and he was counting down the clock until your alarm would go off. He watched you sleep curiously. You were dreaming about something because your nose crinkled and you suddenly tried to grab put or something, your arm flopping back down to your side as you rolled over, flinging yourself over him.  
Quietly he tried to reach for his phone, his tongue sticking out a little as strained t reach it, knocking it off the bedside table as he gave one last attempt. He froze when you rolled again and he twisted to reach the phone but tumbled out of bed with a thump. You groaned slightly and he shot up, sitting on the floor as he clutched his phone, wide eyed waiting for you to wake up. He quickly realised you were still sleeping as she shuffled out of the room.

As he stumbled down the stars he stubbed his toe, hopping towards the kitchen as he whispered swore under his breath, hoping that you’d stay asleep long enough. Yanking open the fridge he juggled the ingredients he’d bought the night before. Scott had called him on the way home and you were both alone without pack duties for the first morning in years. He was going to enjoy it. He started cooking carefully and soon he was filling the living room coffee table with piles of food. When he was rolling out pastry for fresh bagels and croissants he thought maybe he’d made too much but he shrugged and smiled, carrying on and finishing up a cheese toastie as your alarm went off.

“Stiles?” You called as you plodded down the stairs and smiled seeing him proudly cover a plate in clingfilm. “Oh my god Stiles! How much did you cook!” You gasped and laughed when he grinned proudly.  
“I just want today to be great. Morning TV lots of good food, no werewolf problems.” He practically bounced up and down as he scooped you up and yanked the piles of blankets and pillows he placed their the night before, into a comfortable position as he handed you the remote. “What would you like to start with?” He asked as he gestured to the plate.

“Hey Stiles are you home?” Scott called as he let himself in, by sound alone Stiles could hear the pack trailing after him.  
“Less werewolves and more pancakes.” You said quietly, laughing as the pack swamped into the living room and started eyeing up the table of food. “Help yourselves.” You said before Liam dove for the food.


	106. Chapter 106

“We’re stuck.” Lydia whispered as she tried to fiddle with the chains around her arms. Scott, Malia and Liam were all unconscious slumped on the floor. You were chained to the wall opposite Lydia and Stiles. “Do you think they’re ok? They clearly didn’t mean for them to wake up if they’re not going to tie them down.”  
“Not helping Lydia!” Stiles snapped before saying. “I’m sorry. I was thinking the same thing. We just need to get loose.”  
“I can.” You muttered quietly.  
“(Y/N) it’s fine, we’ll be fine.” He spluttered, leaning so he could give you a halfhearted encouraging smile.

“No Stiles… I. I can get myself loose.” You mumbled and started focusing on the chains around you. Lydia jerked to look at what you were doing as Stiles gasped. Iron started trailing over your skin as you opened your eyes. Eventually your whole body was the colour of the iron chains and after straining slightly the chains popped apart, some snapping and shattering.  
Without glancing at their faces you rushed to crush the chains around Lydia and Stiles while focusing on changing back.

“We should start getting out of here.” Lydia said quietly when Stiles stared at you. You didn’t look at him, knowing how he felt about you being ‘normal’. After chewing on the wolves and managing to rouse them to some extent the pack turned to focus on escaping to safety rather than your newly revealed powers which made you grateful for now.

*****************************************

“Stiles are you ok?” Scott asked for what must have been the hundredth time.   
“Am I ok?” Stiles mimicked sarcastically and stopped when he saw you by your locker. “I got kidnapped, shot at and found out my girlfriend has been hiding the fact that she’d be eligible to join the fricking X-Men. I’m not even sure which of those is worse.”  
Scott raised his eyebrows as Stiles let out a sad sigh and ruffled his own hair. “Good luck.” Scott muttered, patting Stiles’ shoulder as he hesitated before walking over to you.

“Hey.” Was all you said, having been avoiding him for nearly a week.  
“Hey.” He replied and Malia, who had been helping you avoid Stiles while relaying messages of encouragement to talk to Stiles from Lydia, started hopping from one foot to the other before bolting.  
“Wow. Guess this is really awkward.” You muttered and let Stiles lead you down an empty corridor.

“Why didn’t you tell me! I mean I feel bad for being so hyped that you were norm… well I assumed you were normal and now that I know I feel like a jerk. But I’m kind of upset you didn’t tell me but I understand why.” Stiles blurted out and started shuffling awkwardly on the spot.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m not really sure how to explain it yet.” You admitted and he nodded.  
“Is it a new… thing or?” He trailed off and gestured at you as you shrugged.  
“Kind of. I mean controlling it fairly new, passed on through the family and no one is sure why not so new.” You explained and Stiles’ face lit up.  
“I could help find out why! I know a guy!” He was bouncing on the balls of your feet when you giggled.  
“You’re just going to ask Derek to ask Peter aren’t you?” You asked and he pulled a face.  
“Ok fine I was but you have to admit it’s a good starting place!” He huffed and swung his arm around your shoulders, throwing a thumbs up to Scott and Lydia who had been not so subtly watching the two of you.


	107. Chapter 107

The pack was letting loose. Derek had found an abandoned building and that was the most exciting thing that had happened for months in Beacon Hills which was practically forever. Deciding to take advantage of the peace Malia convinced Peter to help her throw a party in the abandoned building. There was a lot of fuss and complaining from Scott and Derek but eventually the pack party was in full swing.

You danced and span with Malia and Kira who were egging each other on as they whooped and cheered Even Derek was smiling as he sipped a beer, chatting with Melissa and Stiles’ father who had both been invited to stop the party but were more than happy to support some teenage rebellion that didn’t involve fighting dangerous monsters.

Eventually they left for work and Derek went to sit outside for a bit. You were now overly intoxicated, as were many of the pack members. Stiles had somehow managed to stay sober. Or at least he was more sober than the wolves who were drinking copious amounts of wolvesbayne infused beer which was designed to give you a buzz but not kill you.

“I can’t believe you got (Y/N) drunk.” Lydia said to Malia who grinned.  
“Oh come on. No one is that perfectly innocent! I bet she’s got drunk before and you don’t even know it.” Malia said gleefully as you sway and danced awkwardly with Liam who looked like he might just sway to far one way and flop on the floor.  
“No way! She just so, so…” Lydia trailed off for lack of a better word which made Malia gloat gleefully.  
“Innocent? The exact opposite of Peter.” She said and hopped away to carry on dancing.

“Stiles! Stiles, Stiles.” You slurred as you pottered over to him. He found your drunken state amusing and tried to help you stop swaying on the spot.”You’re cute.”  
“Thank you?” He said nervously as you glanced away from him, did a double take and acted as if you’d just realised he was there.  
“Stiles, did you know you’re cute. I wanna make out with you and your fingers.” You didn’t elaborate but burst into giggles, implying what you were thinking was anything but innocent. Malia threw her hands up in victory as you continued to flirt with Stiles who was becoming more and more awkward.

“If you don’t wanna hit on me back! I’ll go see what Derek’s doing, he seems fun.” You slurred, stumbling over to the door.

**************************************************

“Hey!” Stiles called as he spotted you and pulled over the jeep. When you stopped he chuckled nervously. You were groaning , wearing a pair of Derek’s glasses and pouting at everything. “Hangover?” He asked, leaning over to open the door to let you get in.  
“Yes. I don’t know what Derek told my parents but think I just have a bug.” You said quietly.  
“Well we can go and get some food.” Stiles offered and glanced at you as you sat back in the passenger seat.

After a moment Stiles decided to just ask the question that had been bugging him. “So um. I wanted to ask you about last night.”  
“Oh my gosh Malia left me a million textxs about it. I’m so embarrassed!” You groaned and hid your face in your hands.  
“So you didn’t mean what you said?” He asked quietly and you sighed.  
“Yes. I mean not about Derek but about… you.” You said quietly, peeking at Stiles between your fingers to see him smiling.  
“Oh… well thanks.” He said, not knowing what else to say After a moment's silence you both burst out laughing. “Well then let's get some food.”


	108. Chapter 108

“Scott! It’s coming for you!” Stiles said before hanging up. Glancing between himself and Derek he groaned. Quickly sending you a text he tossed the phone and swam down to get Derek. Minutes later you burst in, still wearing your Beacon Hills sports equipment  
“Stiles! What the hell is happening?” You said. Gasped as you saw Stiles struggling to keep him aflot you looked around for something to help tug them over to the edge.  
“You couldn't have gotten someone stronger to help?” Derek grumbled as you helped Stiles lay him down.  
“Hey you got parazlized by a giant lizard. You’re lucky a couple of humans were here to save you.” Stiles said, hugging you as he thanked you.  
“Ew Stiles you’re soaking.” You complained before sniffing and wincing. “You smell like a wet dog.” Derek let out a snarl of objection to your comment but Stiles just shrugged and grimaced as he explained how to help Derek start moving again.


	109. Chapter 109

Stiles froze as he looked up and saw you. It was a busy party and you hadn’t been sure if you’d be able to come. Deaton found someone last minute to cover for you and Scott. You’d both been delighted and rushed over to the party.  
After a few minutes of talking with Lydia and along assurance that you’d dance with Malia and Kira later, after you found Stiles. No one was really sure where he was. Liam, who was having a drink with Theo and Mason, celebrating Theo’s pact with the New orleans Bayou wolves, gave you a vague direction for your long term boyfriend.

“(Y/N)! Wait!” Stiles gasped as he scrambled to get dressed. The girl he was with was one of the newer deputies. Lydia had been to the station a few times since she’d started and mentioned that they were both acting odd. Malia dismissed her and insisted that Stiles smelled funny. Almost a month. It had almost been a month and you hadn’t put it together. “Wait!”  
“What’s going on?” Malia said wearily as you pushed past people and reached the pack, who had gathered around Liam.  
“I don’t think I’ll give you that dance.” You tried to joke but she quickly hugged you tight, glaring at a disheveled Stiles and the deputy.  
“I can walk you home.” She said angrily. Kira realised quickly what was going on and rushed to join in on the hug. Scott started berating Stiles while stopping him from following you.  
“Theo can give you a lift back to yours. He’s leaving in a few hours.” Lydia said with a smile, she had your coat and bag in her hand. When you glanced up at her she was glowering over at Scott and Stiles. If he survived Scott’s brotherly interrogation. He wasn’t going to make it through Lydia’s. “We’ll sort him out, get home and try to sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Theo was waiting in his truck, Malia and Kira both hugged you tightly and asked if you were sure you wanted to go alone. Once Theo started driving it was hard to keep the tears in. “You know you don’t have to stay here.” He muttered and glanced at you.  
“What?” You muttered, rubbing your eyes to keep the tears in.  
“If you want you could come with me to New Orleans, the nightlife deadly but other than that it’s pretty fun.” He grinned when you laughed.  
“I’m not the sort of person to just up and go.” You said thoughtful, noticing it had started to rain. In the mirror you could see Theo’s bags neatly packed, everything he owned and it barely filled the back seat.  
“Maybe you should be. It doesn’t take much to leave. You’ve never left Beacon Hills have you? Might be time.” Theo muttered. The rest of the drive was quiet. He gently pulled up outside your apartment. You only had a few weeks left on the leese and the longer you think about it the more giddey you felt about leaving.  
“I’ll do it.” You said, heart pounding so hard you could feel the anxiety meixing with excitement. It made you feel a little lightheaded. “Will you help me pack?” You added. Theo chuckled and nodded, pulling up fully in the driveway.

*******************************************************

“You don’t look like someone who would hang around with wolves.” A soft tone of a warm voice said. You looked up from your book to see a charming man leaning on the fence of the cafe you’d been sat at for most of the morning. Theo and Jackson had left you to go and make more headway with the pact between New Orleans and Beacon hills.  
“You don’t look like someone who would know about that sort of thing.” You said and smiled when he chuckled.  
“You’d be surprised.” He mused.  
“I doubt it. Where I’m from, nothing is surprising anymore.” You said as you set your book down and turned to him. “Where are you from? You don’t sound like you're from around here” You asked him and he shrugged.  
“Oh, all over.” He said, smiling to himself as he looked over the quarter. “Where are you from?” He asked playfully.  
“Beacon Hills, Calli. Home to the very special wolves as Jackson Kenner likes to put it. They’re not particularly special.” You said as you grab you bag and book, leaving money for your drink. “They’re not Original like you Mr Mikaelson.” You said with a light laugh when he was stunned for a moment before laughing at your deviousness.  
I think I’m going to like you staying here.” Klaus muttered to himself as he returned to the courtyard where Elijah was watching with amusement.

*****************************************************************

Stiles followed the pack nervously. He hadn’t heard from you for over a year. You’d left with Theo and he had no clue what to do. He made a mistake, he told everyone. It took them a long time to forgive him. For ten months they wouldn’t even tell him where you’d gone. All he knew was Lydia received a call and she took care of everything for you as you weren’t sure when you’d come back.

They were attending your birthday party and each member of the pack had asked if you were really ok with Stiles joining them. You’d told them you were fine and that you’d moved on from Stiles. He was heartbroken for a while. Then angry. He was frustrated when he friends all pointed out it was his own fault. He planned on finding who ever you’d moved on with and… he wasn’t sure what he would do after.

The party was in short lavish, maybe even more than that. Lydia’s jaw dropped when she saw how the whole quarter was decorated for your party. Areas that vibrates with loud music and flashing lights, some areas were more defined, classical, others rustic and more comunal.  
“What do you think?” You asked as you spotted Lydia.  
“This is insane. I say that as me who would have thrown a crazy party.” Lydia said giddily.  
“They had a little trouble deciding what to throw me. Marcel intervene and offered this proposal.” You said and gestured to the happy crowds. You smiled and greeted the pack who were all more than happy to make a fuss. They were staying for a few days and you were delighted to see them.  
Until you spotted Stiles at the back. “Hi.” You said curtly.  
“It’s great to see you. I missed you.” Stiles said as you nodded awkwardly.

“(Y/N), these would be the Theo’s wolves.” Klaus said as he strode up and hugged you. Grateful for the intervention you smiled.  
“I’m not sure they would agree that they belong to Theo.” You joked, seeing Liam had already darted off to be filled in on what New Orleans was like with Theo.  
“Well we’ll have to discuss that further. You must be the alpha. Pleasure to meet you.” Klaus said as he held his hand out to Scott. Before you could add anything Rebekah hurried over to show you off somewhere else. Seeing your friends she insisted on bringing Lydia because it had been so long since anyone had seen a banshee.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bullying, violence, panic attack symptoms

You tried to focus on your feet as they finished their taunts. One shoved you against the lockers and you stumbled, dropping your belongings. When they kicked at them, sending them skittering along, among stomping feet and hurrying classmates. Pencils were snapped and bounced off walls, your books torn and pulled while your pens crunched and shattered underfoot.  
Trying as hard as you could to gather them up you were shoved until you splayed over the floor with the few items you’d regathered one landed a sharp kick and you’d skinned your knee to be raw and scrapped. Scrambling to your feet you started running, bags and belongings left behind so you could at least hide your tears. Taking one of the less used corridors as you started to run faster and faster.

You rushed forwards, You weren't sure where you were going but that didn’t matter. You tried as hard as you could to suck in shuddered breaths. It almost hurt as you have the breaths in, your throat is hurting. You collided with someone, your blind panic as your body convinced you that you couldn’t breath.  
“(Y/N)?” Stiles said gently as you kept panicking. “Do you think you could find her stuff?” He said to Scott and Lydia who nodded and rushed off.

Stiles led you to the changing rooms. Coach Finstock was going to say something but when he saw the state you were in he opted to clear out the few boys that were avoiding math by lurking in the back of the room.  
He sat you down and rubbed your arm as he talked about nonsense. He just rambled on, hoping to make you feel more comfortable.  
When you finally managed to stop the flood of tears and calm yourself you shaky breaths he smiled sadly, pouting a little when you slumped against him.

“Want to talk about what happened?” Stiles asked. You shake your head and just sat, your whole weight depending on him staying crouched next to you. He hugged you tight, stroking your hair as your breath evened. He legs started to burn but he didn’t move, he couldn’t bring himself to.  
“Stiles, I’ve told the office it’s fine for you and McCall to take (Y/N) home, they have some homework for the three of you to do, to make up for missing the rest of today.” Coach said kindly. He’d reported the bullies to the school but because their parents were rich and often donated to the school, there was little more he could do than make them run a few extra laps.

“Thanks, Coach.” Stiles muttered as he grabbed his bag, leading you to the car park through the field. When you got to his car he wraps you up in his team jacket before waving at Scott who was chatting with Lydia. She looked very cross and had a determined stomp when she walked away.  
“Lydia says if they bruised her to take her to my mom right away and get her to talk to your dad.” Scott said quietly as Stiles shut the back door.

**************************************************

“Hey Melissa.” Stiles said quietly. Scott had called her as soon as you’d gotten to Stiles’. He’d fished out some spare sports kit for you to wear as pajamas, put an old film on and, with Scott’s help they gathered all the blankets they could find spare.  
“Hey, you doing ok?” She asked you and you shrugged.  
“Lydia named after Scott did. She said this has been going on for a while and Coach Finstock had tried to intervene.” She said as she set down a box that you knew from years of running through the woods with Scott and Stiles. It was filled with medical supplies. She used to store plasters, each with your favourite animals on. It made you happy to see it.

“No one can do anything.” You said quietly as she patted the spot next to her and helped you shuffle to the edge of the bed.  
“Stiles’ dad is speaking with the Coach at the moment. Apparently a very upset group of protesters invaded his office on your behalf. Lydia can’t be stopped but I’m pretty sure Kira and Malia are a force to be reckoned with.” She said with a chuckle.

Stiles held your hand as Melissa carefully patched up your scrapes, when she saw you wince she asked to see what was bothering you. A quick look revealed a growing bruise, fresh and stinging. “They got a kick in. I wish they’d just leave me alone.”  
“Don’t you worry sweetheart we’ll sort this out.” She said and hugged you. Scott rushed up with an ice pack from the Stilinski freezer which was usually reserved for after a Lacrosse match.

Melissa tucked you up with Stiles after taking a picture of the bruise and told Scott how to reach her and what to do if you got sore. He nodded and joined you both. Eventually Malia and Kira plodded on up to Stiles’ room, Malia presented a funny smell cure Derek had offered when he passed them on their way over. It was a cream that smelled dubious but apparently Talia had sworn by it so Scott said it was worth a try.  
Lydia and Liam stormed in followed by Mason who had two huge law books tucked under his arms. Theo popped in last, he wouldn’t say where he’d been by Malia whispered that he definitely had rubber from tires under his fingernails and in her experience, that only happened if you clawed at car wheels.

Stiles hugged you tighter and kissed your temple as you started to fall asleep, leaning against him while your chin rested on Malia’s shoulder. There was a demand for food which Parrish delivered, having met the delivery man at the door when he was sent to give what he dubbed as ‘your legal team’ an update. He didn’t seem the least bit sorry that the Sheriff had to stay a little late to deal with the repercussions of today. After a quick bite he left you all enjoying yourselves and bickering over what film to watch next.


	111. Chapter 111

“Dad! Dad!” Stiles yells as he managed to get inside. Wind howled behind him, snapping up anything that wasn’t tied down.  
“I don’t know what’s going on but we need to get to the hospital to help them out. Everyone else has been called away on an emergency.” The Sheriff grunted as Stiles helped him up.  
“We don’t know what it is either but Derek thinks Peter saw something like this once. He’s trying to get to Deaton’s to meet with Peter there. He’s supposed to call as soon as he’s done.” Stiles rambled on quickly. “I still haven’t gotten through to (Y/N). I could barely get here without the Jeep lifting off the ground.”

“I’ll see if I can call her?” He said as he grunted and wondered to his desk. They both paused as the station shook and the fixtures rattled. “Hopefully the phone lines aren’t down or one of us will have to go and see. Scott didn’t see her?”  
“No.” Stiles said as he watched his dad trying to ring through and get no answer. “We got through to the whole pack and they headed over to the hospital. Parrish said you were still here so I came for you.”  
“Well we should get going. Take one of the police trucks, the should do better with the weather.” He said as he handed Stiles some keys and patted his shoulder. “Take a satellite phone too, I want to be able to get a hold of you.” He added as he grabbed his coat and gun as he headed out into the storm.

***************************************************************

Stiles drove as best he could towards your house. The closer he got to your house the heavier the storm seemed to get. Slowing down he blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes as he watched things floating around your house. It was like an invisible force was generating from your home and he wasn’t sure if he was really seeing it.  
Things battered against the side of the van as he pulled up on your drive, as close as he could get to the door.

“(Y/N)!” Stiles shouted as he managed to get inside. He could see your parents cowered in a corner and he rushed to help them to the truck.  
“We don’t know what’s wrong with her!” One shouted, but Stiles couldn’t figure which one. He rushed back to the house and tried to scramble up the stairs to your room. He froze when he saw you completely still and sobbing the things in your room spiralled around you.

“Stiles! Help me!” You sobbed as your eyes glowed. He nodded, glancing around for a way to you. Deciding to dive into the mess he grunted as a few books collided with him.  
“Here. Try and calm down?” He said, unsure how to help you. In fact he thought the fact that he hadn’t keeled over in shock might well be heroic.  
“How can I calm down! This has never happened before. Deaton didn’t say anything like this would happen.” You said as you clung to him.

“It’ll be ok. Just… just focus on my heartbeat. Try and slow your breathing.” He muttered as he practically crushed you in a hug.  
His heart beat thudded under your ear as you rested your head against his chest. You closed your eyes as the pair of you sat on your floor, hugging each other tight. Stiles hopped everyone would be ok. Most of all he hoped you would be ok, so he could figure out what was happening. Several thuds brought him back to reality as your furniture crashed around you to the floor.  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered and he hushed you.  
“This isn’t your fault. We’ll sort it out.” Stiles soothed as he hugged you tight.


End file.
